Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match
by Kid Majere
Summary: Maria is everything Sirius is - same quick wit, snappy replies, pranks and all. Has old Padfoot finally met his match? Ch44 - On the train home. -COMPLETE-
1. Meet The Champs

Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match!

Chapter 1 - - - Meet the Champs

Maria Ravenwood was a pretty girl with long, brownish-black hair and sparkly green eyes. She was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her friends were getting ready to start their 5th Year. Speaking of friends...

"Where the heck are they?" Maria snarled, looking at her watch and tapping one booted foot impatiently. "They said we'd meet outside the Hogwarts Express!"

"Maria! Sorry I'm late!" It was Noel Jaden Potter, one of Maria's best friends. She was followed closely by her brother, James Potter.

"Noel, where were you?" Maria said. "I've been waiting here forever!"

Noel flipped her black hair out of her face, staring at Maria with wide blue eyes. "It wasn't my fault, Maria. It was James. He woke up late." she rolled her eyes. "So, where's Lily and Jenna?"

"Not here yet."

"PRONGSIE!" a voice called. It was Sirius Black. Their friends, Remus Lupin and Troy VanArc, were lagging behind.

Maria and Neol stifled annoyed sighs as the guys came over.

"Why, oh WHY did your brother have to be James Potter?" Maria whispered to Noel, who giggled.

"Jamsie! Long time no see!" Sirius said happily. "Oh?" he turned his eyes to Noel and Maria. "Hey, Neol. Who's your pretty friend?"

Maria pursed her lips, and Noel giggled again. She was used to the guys now, since they spent so much time at her house because of James. "Sirius, Remus, Troy, this is my friend, Maria Ravenwood. She's also a fifth year."

"Hi." Troy and Remus said in unison.

"Helllloooo.." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows and giving Maria a roguish wink.

Maria raised her eyebrows and shot a look at Noel. "He thinks he's a ladies' man..." Noel whispered to her friend.

Maria gave Sirius a devilish look. "Is that right?" she murmured. "Well, two can play at that game!" she nodded at Troy and Remus. "Hey, guys..." then she smiled slyly at Sirius. "Hellooo, Sirius..."

He smiled at her. "Say, Maria, haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." she returned quickly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. He decided to try again. "You're so beautiful. You know, I'd go to the end of the world for you."

Maria grinned crookedly. "But would you please stay there?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Remus nudged his friend and whispered, "Sirius Black, I think you've met your match!" Troy laughed and nodded. Sirius only stared at Maria.

"Oh!" Noel pointed. "The train's leaving. We should go! I'll betcha Lily and Jenna are already on board." she grabbed Maria's arm and pulled her away.

Sirius, James, Troy, and Remus watched them walk off, then followed slowly.

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot..." Troy shook his head, laughing softly.

"Noel! Maria! We're in here!" it was Lily Evans and Jenna Carlson, their other friends.

The door to the compartment opened, and Maria strode in, heels tapping briskly. Noel followed, grinning.

"Where were you guys?" Maria cried. "I was waiting out there forever! And then that insanely annoying Sirius Black came along and-"

Just then, the door slid open adain. The Mauraders strutted in, looking smug.

Maria frowned and faced them. It was no surprise that Sirius Black and James Potter were leading them. She threw herself into a seat by the window.

Sirius walked over, gesturing to the spot next to her. "Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and mine will be, if you sit down." Maria responded instantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, grinned, and sat down anyway. Contrary her snappy response, Maria did not move.

"What are you doing here, Jamsie?" Noel asked. "Isn't there some other poor souls you guys can bother?"

"No, everywhere else is full. And anyway," he whispered to his sister, "Old Padfoot seems to like bothering Maria very much!" they looked over at Maria and Sirius.

"So, baby, what's your sign?" Sirius asked smoothly.

"Do not enter." Maria smirked.

Meanwhile, Troy was talking to Jenna. They were getting along pretty well. James left his sister to talk to Lily, and Remus moved over to make conversation with her.

Which left Maria and Sirius stuck together. Both stared at the other with a look of smug confidence in their eyes. They were so much alike it was scary.

(Sirius Black, you've met your match,) he thought to himself.

a/n: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't you love it? There just aren't enough Sirius/OC stories around. They're all James/Lily. . Thus-my story. I hope you guys like it! Please review!

**Sorry, everyone. Looks like I accidently deleted** **chapter 2, so I have to put it here. feels like an idiot**

Chapter 2 - - -Birds of a Feather

After a long train ride, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Lily, Noel, Remus, Troy, Jenna, and James were finally sick of Maria and Sirius fighting.

"Arrrgh, I cannot stand you, Sirius Black!" Maria shrieked, flouncing out of the train and onto the shadowy platform.

Sirius watched her walk. "Your body is like a temple," he said, grinning widely.

Maria spun around. "Yeah, well, there are no services today!" she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

Noel, Lily, and Jenna giggled and ran to catch up with her.

"Wow, he really likes you!" Lily exclaimed. "James was telling me so."

"How? He's never talked to me before. I just met him and Troy this year. A couple of hours ago, in fact." Maria said, frowning.

"But you already knew James and Remus." Noel interrupted.

"...how did you know I knew Remmie?" Maria asked swiftly, turned her piercing emerald gaze on her best friend.

"Uh-well, you said you just met Sirius and Troy this year, so, ah, I assumed you already knew Remus." Noel stammered.

Maria relaxed. "That's right."

Jenna turned the subject back to Sirius. "So, Maria, what do you think of him?"

"Who?"

"Oh, gods, Maria! Sirius!"

"Oh. Him." she blushed. "Erm...well, he's cute."

"Aaaaaaand...?" Lily smiled.

"And furiously annoying!" Maria screeched. "I cannot stand him! I hate his guts!" she stomped off in the direction of the Great Hall, leaving her three friends behind.

"Well...it was worth a shot." Noel shrugged. She, Lily, and Jenna walked slowly after their friend.

"Hey, Lily! What was that all about?" It was James. He was striding towards the three girls, Sirius and Troy in tow. Apparantly, they had seen Maria's little outburst. Whether they heard it reamined to be questioned.

"Oh, nothing...just Maria having another fit." Lily answered, smiling at James and tossing her firey red hair over her shoulder.

"Ah, I remember when we hated eachother." James mused, wrapping Lily in a hug. "We were just like Padfoot and Maria..." he glanced over at Sirius, but he was too busy looking around to see or hear anything.

"Hey," he said suddenly, "there's Maria. Moony's with her. Hmmm...I need a line..."

James, Lily, Troy, Jenna, and Noel laughed. This just kept getting better and better. James, Troy, and Remus knew from experience that Sirius would go to any lengths to get the girl of his dreams.

Remus had his arm around Maria, who was pouting.

"But Remmie...! I don't wanna!" she cried.

"Shhh, now...just do it, ok, Mia? For me?"

"Alright, Remmie. For you. But trust me when I say this - Sirius Black is gonna get much more than he bargained for!"

As they approached the group, Maria slinked over to stand next to Sirius. She smirked at him, and he leered devilishly back.

"Hey, Sirius." she wiggled her eyebrows at him. "So...my dorm or yours?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was the exact same line he had been about to use! So he said the only thing that popped into his head. "Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine."

Maria grinned and started to reply, but someone interrupted. "What are you all doing out here? The feast is about to begin!"

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore!" Jenna cried. "We were just...um...well...Sirius and Maria...they...er..."

"Yes, I heard Mr. Black and Miss Ravenwood's little discussion. And Mr. Lupin, too." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Maria's cheeks flushed behind her makeup, and even Sirius looked a little embarrassed. But Dumbledore didn't notice, he simply continued speaking. "I suggest you head down to the Great Hall. It just wouldn't do if the Gryffindor prefect and their friends were absent from the feast."

"Of course, sir." Noel and Remus, the Prefects, replied in unison. The group followed the professor into the hall.

"Wow, we missed the Sorting." Troy said.

"I didn't think we took that long," Jenna added.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape as they passed the Slytherins. Those two were the most annoying people in the whole school, at least in the Mauraders' opinion anyway. Not that the girls thought much of them, either.

"Crash and burn, Malfoy!" Lily snapped before he could say anything to her. He turned instead to Maria, who he knew would listen, because she loved insulting him so much.

"I finally have my security against you, you filthy mudblood." he held up his wand.

Maria's green eyes floated over to him, amused. He was talking about their secret duel last year. Sadly, it had been a draw, although Maria was shot down by Snape, Lucuis's second, having already taken out Lucius himself. She smirked, slamming her boot down on the bench next to him. "That's your security! Well, this is my boot, son, and it will fit up your ass with the proper amount of force!"

Sirius burst out laughing. Dumbledore turned to see what was so funny. Sirius merely shrugged, a look of complete innocence on his face.

Noel lagged back to walk with Maria. "What did you say to Malfoy?" she whispered excitedly.

"I told him the same thing I tell everyone," Maria grinned. "Basically, just to shove off."

"Yeah, but you have a certain way of telling people to 'shove off!'" Noel giggled as she scooted back up to walk with Remus.

Maria smiled and rolled her eyes, knowing that Noel was right. Aside from being known as one of the most popular girls, she was also known for her temper and sharp-tongue. It had landed her in Dumbledore's office more times than one in her first years at Hogwarts.

"Where you going?" a voice whispered, and Maria felt herself being pulled into someone's lap. Then, quite suddenly, she found herself staring up into Sirius's gleaming blue eyes.

"What'd you do that for?" Maria whispered furiously.

He shrugged. "You kept walking. You didn't hear us calling you." he lifted her into the seat next to him.

Maria heard giggling from down the table. It was Lydia Patil and Diane Brown, not to mention Lily, James, Jenna, Tory, Noel, and Remus. Face burning, Maria turned to listen to Dumbledore's announcements.

"As usual, no students are permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest. Also, this year, no one, I repeat, no one is to go anywhere near that Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade this year. People seem to like to go play around it. We can't have anyone doing that..." he trailed off. Maria and Remus exchanged a secret look. "Alright, now, bedtime for students. Off you go."

Maria walked up to the Gryffindor Tower with her friends, all happily discussing their first night back.

"See you guys in the morning!" Jenna called to James, Remus, Troy, and Sirius as Lily, Noel, and Maria waved.

"It's been a great day, don't you think?" Lily asked as they climbed into their four-poster beds.

"Sure, of course it was a great day. You didn't have to wait forever for your best friends, only to find out that they were already on the train! Do you know how much my hair got messed up?" Maria sniffed.

Noel rolled her eyes. "Sure, Maria. I'm glad to be back, though, even if my dumb brother is here with me."

"He's not so bad." Lily protested. Jenna and Maria giggled. "Oh, please! You two can't say anything! Jenna, you seemed to be getting along great with Troy!"

They collapsed into another fit of giggles. Finally, they shut out the lights. And as Maria pulled the fluffy blankets over her head, she couldn't help but think that she couldn't wait to see Sirius tomorrow.

a/n: Alright! Another chapter finished! Thanks to my only review, WaNdA! I hope this was fast enough for you. Oh, and I know the genres are humor and romance, but I just wanted to let you know-it's gonna be drama-ish, too. So...shrugs. There ya go! Hope ya liked it:)


	2. Potions and Invisibility Cloaks

Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - - - Potions and Invisibility Cloaks  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake up!!" Lily threw a pillow at Maria. "Come on!"  
  
Maria grunted.  
  
Jenna walked over to stand by Noel and Lily at Maria's bed. "Hmmmm..." she grinned slyly. "Maria...Sirius, your love, is waiting!!!"  
  
Maria shot up, screaming, "Where!? ...I mean, NOOOO!!!"  
  
Lily, Jenna, and Noel burst out laughing. Maria flushed. "Crash and burn, you guys!"  
  
"Aw, come on. We have to go to breakfast." Noel giggled, pulling Maria out of bed.  
  
Finally, with much protest, Maria was showered and ready to go downstairs. Lily did her makeup, Noel did her hair, and Jenna picked out some pretty clothes.  
  
"Guys, why all the fuss?" Maria asked as they made her spin and turn. "I mean, the robes will cover my clothes...."  
  
They just giggled some more and pushed her out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Boys' Dorm.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius! Come on! Get up! We have to do some things before breakfast!" Troy yelled in his friend's ear.  
  
"Gahhhh...." Sirius rolled over, arm on his head. "Making me wake up early....why not just murder me, guys? I haaaaate waking up early..."  
  
James took a running leap and landed on his friend's bed. In fact, he landed ON Sirius's stomach!  
  
"OOF!"  
  
James leaned down. "Hiya, Padfoot." he said sweetly.  
  
"Ack..Prongsie..get off me! I wanna sleep..."  
  
"You hate waking up early, I know...." James had a mischivious glint in his alluring brown eyes. "Even for....Maria?"  
  
Sirius's dreamy blue eyes sprang open. They met James's, and suddenly, Sirius knew what was coming....  
  
"GET HIM!!"  
  
"Where's the cologne!?"  
  
"Here, you need a shirt!"  
  
"Who has the best pants!?"  
  
"Comb your hair!"  
  
"Tuck in that shirt!"  
  
Finally, James, Troy, and Remus stood back to admire their creation. The whirlwind of color and screaming was over.  
  
"Uh...maybe we should've let him dress himself?" Remus suggested tentatively.  
  
Sirius stood, glaring up at them from underneath a mound of clothes. His pants were on his head, his shirt was wound around a leg, the comb was tangled in his hair, and he reeked of cologne.  
  
"I..think you're right, Remus..." Troy grinned weakly.  
  
It took a while to get Sirius sorted out, but the after effect was quite charming. Or at least, that's what Maria thought in private when they all met for breakfast in the Hall. As she and Sirius talked, Remus pulled Noel aside.  
  
"You guys are doing a good job," he whispered, "but we're still gonna win!"  
  
  
  
"In your dreams!" Noel said back softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Breakfast was filled with jokes, laughter, and bets. Then it was off to Potions class (x_x).  
  
"You are all late!" Professor Cheewa snapped as Maria, Sirius, Jenna, Troy, Noel, Remus, Lily, and James snuck in. "Forty points from Gryffindor! And be happy it's not more!" The girls giggled and the guys just grinned sheepishly.  
  
Once they were seated and working on their potions, Maria leaned over to Sirius, who was her partner (OOH). "You got 'em!?"  
  
"Of course! How could I forget?" he grinned.  
  
"Alright! Snape and Malfoy will never know what hit 'em!"  
  
Sirius passed Maria something, and they both grinned at the rest of their friends. "Are you guys ready?" Nods all around. In one fluid motion, Maria and Sirius stood up and threw two things that landed right in Snape and Malfoy's cauldrons. What was even more amazing is they did this all simultaneously.  
  
Lily, Jenna, and Noel counted under their breath. "Three...two....one...."  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Bits of Forgetfulness Potion flew everywhere. The Mauraders ducked behind their cauldrons, laughing hysterically (yes, the girls are part of the Mauraders too). Most of it hit the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Cheewa stood up. After she had given the antidote to everyone who was hit, she turned to the Gryffindors. "Maruaders." she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
As one, the eight stood up and faced him. "Ma'am.." they said sweetly.  
  
She walked slowly over to them, peering at each in turn. "...Mr. Lupin."  
  
"Ma'am." cheerfully.  
  
"....Miss Potter."  
  
"Ma'am." sweetly.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
"Ma'am." sarcastically.  
  
"Miss Evans."  
  
"Ma'am." annoyingly cutely.  
  
"Mr. VanArc."  
  
"Ma'am." carelessly.  
  
"Miss Carlson."  
  
"Ma'am." nicely.  
  
"Mr. Black."  
  
"Ma'am." devilishly.  
  
"And Miss Ravenwood."  
  
"Ma'am." slyly.  
  
Professor Cheewa looked back and forth between them all. They had all answered in their usual tone of voice, so she couldn't rule them out that way.....what other way was there?  
  
"Ma'am, I hope you know there isn't enough evidence to convict us." Lupin spoke up innocently.  
  
(Damn Lupin. Always right.) Cheewa thought. "Yes, I know." she snapped. "Sit down, all of you! I'll be watching you eight....and I'll be speaking to your Head of House!"  
  
Watching her walk away with twisted smiles, the Mauraders sat back down, snickering all the while. She had actually bought it!  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the classes passed swiftly, and they returned to the common room after dinner.  
  
"Uh..actually, we have something to do." Remus said, gesturing to Lily, Noel, and Troy.  
  
Maria, Jenna, James, and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"We'll be here." Jenna said as they left.  
  
But Maria had a different idea. "James," she whispered, "Let's use your Invisibility Cloak and see what they're up to!"  
  
So she and James said goodbye to Jenna and Sirius, who looked puzzled, and followed their friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Oooh, what are they all up to? Hehehehe! So many unanswered questions...like, how do Maria and Remus know eachother? *sigh* All this and more in the later chapters! Ty to my other reviewer, AriannaLupin! And of course, WaNdA!  
  
I uploaded this chapter again...did anyone else notice it's a girl professor, yet I made them call her "sir?" I'm too used to calling my instructor guy sir. lol. ty for inadvertantly mentioning it, WaNdA. 


	3. You're Betting on Me!

Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - - - You Made a Bet on Me!!??  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch, James! You stepped on me!"  
  
"Sorry, Maria, but I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Neither can I, but-ugh!!" there was a loud thump.  
  
"Are you okay!? What happened!?"  
  
"I ran into a wall..."  
  
"Where the heck did they go anyway!?"  
  
Maria and James had been wandering around under the Invisibility Cloak for fifteen minutes now, and still hadn't found their friends.  
  
"I wonder what Si is doing...?" Maria thought out loud. Immediately, she regretted saying it.  
  
James turned to look at her. "Ooooh, you like Sirius?"  
  
Maria flushed. It seemed she'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Ahhh...I never said that James....where'd you get that idea? Maybe I just wanna know what he's doing..."  
  
James grinned. "Can't fool me, can't fool me!" he cried in a singsong voice. His eyes were glowing. "You like Sirius, you like Sirius!"  
  
All of a sudden, they heard voices.  
  
"Come on. I know we'll win." Remus was saying.  
  
"Yeah, cause Maria always listens to you." Lily answered. "I don't know why though...she never told us."  
  
Maria and James crept closer to the door. It was the Charms classroom. They heard Remus giggle. "Yes, she does, doesn't she...?"  
  
James looked curiously at his friend. "You knew Remus before this?"  
  
"...yeah." she whispered back. "We've been friends since we were little. Now be quiet, I wanna hear what they're saying." she crept closer to the door and looked, then went inside, James trailing her softly.  
  
Lily and Noel were sitting on desks facing Remus and Troy. All were smirking and seemed very confident about something.  
  
"Face it." Troy said. "We've got this bet won. She trusts Remus more than anything-" here Remus grinned and thumped himself on the chest, "-and anyway, Sirius is perfect for her!"  
  
"So?" Neol shot back. "That doesn't guarantee he'll ask her out first. We know for a fact that she likes Sirius more every day!"  
  
"But she still trusts Remus more. You don't have a Remus-substitute, do you?" Troy cocked an eyebrow at the two girls. "If he tells her Sirius is gonna ask her out, she'll just wait! Why would she waste her breath?"  
  
Lily and Noel sulked. The guys had them there.  
  
"Alright." Remus said, breaking the silence. "So, we're each betting ten galleons?"  
  
"Yup." Lily replied. "Winners split it."  
  
At this, Maria opened her mouth to howl in rage, but James covered it quickly with his hand. "Shh! They'll hear us!"  
  
"They're BETTING on me!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
At that there was a little scuffle, which resulted in Maria biting James's hand and James kicking Maria in the leg.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"EEK!"  
  
"Hey...did you guys hear that?" Noel said slowly.  
  
Maria and James froze, thinking Noel was talking about them. But quiet footsteps were approaching the door.  
  
Suddenly, it burst open, and there was Professor Cheewa. "AH-HA!" he shrieked. "Lupin! Potter! VanArc! Evans! Twenty points from Gryffindor! Where are the other four of you!?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Get back to your common room! Don't let me catch you out here again!" he sounded slightly hysterical.  
  
Noel, Remus, Troy, and Lily left, muttering to eachother. Maria and James, under the cloak, followed silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gee, I wonder where they all went?" Jenna said to Sirius as they waited for their friends to return. "I mean, what could they be doing?" then she snapped her fingers.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
Jenna's brown eyes widened. "........." she forgot. She was talking to Sirius, one of the people they were all betting on. "Uh...nothing. "I just remembered....I didn't finish my Charms homework."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Sure, Jen."  
  
At that moment, Lily, Troy, Remus, and Noel marched in.  
  
"We lost another twenty points." Troy said.  
  
"Professor Cheewa caught us in the Charms classroom." Lily added.  
  
Sirius and Jenna laughed.  
  
"Did you guys see Maria and James?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Here we are!" it was Maria. "We were at the library, getting a book for History of Magic." she grinned and waved a book at them all.  
  
"So, what's new?" James asked, coming to sit down by Sirius.  
  
"Er...nothing."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Everyone stared at eachother. Then, in unison, they alll said, "I'm going to bed!"  
  
As Lily passed Troy, she whispered, "So what if you guys got Remus? We have a better weapon!"  
  
"Which is...?" Troy leered.  
  
Lily's lip curled. "Girl talk! Ha!"  
  
Troy's eyes widened. "A powerful weapon, indeed."  
  
"You better believe it!"  
  
And with that, they all went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Hehehehe. Cliffhangers are so fun. I'm sorry. Hahaha. But I'm updating quickly, aren't I? So it's not too bad. Ty to my newest reviewers, AngelD and AprilSkrutin. 


	4. It's Just Another Maurader Day

Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - - - It's Just Another Maurader Day...  
  
  
  
  
  
....or night, rather. Lily, Maria, Noel, and Jenna ran upstairs to their dorm, ready for bed after a fun-filled day. Most people don't think getting caught in the Charms classroom is fun, but everything was fun to the Mauraders.  
  
When they got inside, Jenna turned to everyone, blushing so much it looked like someone had smeared red paint on her cheeks. "Um...guys, I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yeah?" Noel said.  
  
"Erm...meandTroyaregoingout!!" she said in a rush.  
  
"That's great, Jen!" Lily exclaimed. "And now, all of us have boyfriends, except...." everyone turned to Maria.  
  
"Huh-what!? What about you, Noel!?" Maria shrieked.  
  
"I'm going out with Remus, silly!" Noel giggled.  
  
"...I am always left in the dark..."  
  
Lily, Noel, and Jenna grinned.  
  
"Time for the persuasive girl talk!" Noel whispered.  
  
Lily nodded, an evil grin on her face, and Jenna said, "Watch this!" she took Maria's arm and led her to a chair. "Maria, what are we gonna do about this?" she sighed.  
  
Maria looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, toying with the strap on her heeled-sandals. "About what, Jen?"  
  
"Why, being single, of course!" Lily laughed, taking a hint from Jenna. "We have a niiiiiice solution, though..."  
  
"Yes!" Noel chimed in. "We know a certain black-haired, funny, witty, charming, stunningly handsome Maurader who's got his pretty blue eyes on you!"  
  
"James is going out with Lily. And he has brown eyes."  
  
Jenna cracked Maria on the head. "Don't play stupid, we're much better at it than you-"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"We're talking about Sirius! He is so perfect for you!"  
  
Noel smiled. "Yes. You're both funny, like to play jokes..."  
  
"A match made in Heaven." Lily agreed.  
  
They could see the idea slowly dawning on Maria, and waited with their fingers crossed. But all she said was, "Yup. You know, it's late. I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
Smiling, they all went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day (NOW it was another Maurader day, lol!) was quite eventful..but only thanks to the Mauraders, masters of practical jokes.  
  
"So I say, today we do something to Snape and Malfoy!" James was saying.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts are today, though." Sirius replied, running a hand through his soft black hair.  
  
"Well, how many of us are trying out?" Troy asked. "I know you two are...I think I will too. What about you, Remus?"  
  
"Nah, not me. I'm sure you guys will make it though. I'll watch." Remus answered.  
  
"Count us out, too." Lily said, gesturing to herself and Jenna. "We'll watch with Remus."  
  
"Alright!" Maria exclaimed. "I'm in!"  
  
"Same here!" Neol nodded. "We'll try out!"  
  
"Noel Jaden Potter..." James said. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to try out. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Noel giggled. "Oh, Jamsie, you worry too much. I'm gonna try out! I like Quidditch."  
  
"Alright. That settles it. This leaves me, Lily, and Jenna free to play pranks." Remus said, an evil grin on his tanned face.  
  
"Actually, we all can." Sirius said, looking around the Great Hall to make sure no one was listening. "I heard Snape and Malfoy talking. Snape's not trying out, but Malfoy is. You guys take grease-head, we'll go for evil blondie over there." his grin was basically identical to Remus's.  
  
"This is perfect." Maria giggled happily.  
  
"Now all we need to do is decide what we're gonna do." Troy added.  
  
"I think we still have some Dungbombs left..." Jenna said.  
  
"Nah, I got a better idea...." Lily smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay...so what was the plan again?" Sirius asked his partner, James. "And why did we partner off like this? Why aren't you with Lily? Why aren't I with Maria?"  
  
James sighed. "Weren't you listening to a word we were saying?"  
  
"Uh, no, I was busy staring at-"  
  
"Don't say it." James rolled his eyes. "Alright. We partnered off into pairs that work best together. And we are supposed to be waiting for Maria and Remus to cause a diversion so we can sneak into the Slytherin common room and jinx Lucius Malfoy's precious broom!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's right." Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Well, they better hurry. Quidditch tryouts are in half an hour."  
  
All of a sudden, there were screams coming from the Slytherin dungeon. Maria and Remus must've made their move. James and Remus, under the Invisibility Cloak, waded through the sea of people, trying not to run into anyone. They managed to make it safely insode before the secret door shut.  
  
Remus and Maria were still in there.  
  
"What? What are you doing here?" James asked. "Didn't you run with the crowd?"  
  
"Well, it's like this," Marria started, "We caused a diversion-"  
  
"-a real good one-"  
  
"-and they all ran out-"  
  
"-but we kinda got stuck-"  
  
"-now you guys are here-"  
  
"-and we found out the door doesn't open wtithout a password!" Remus finished.  
  
"So...can we get out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"There's supposed to be a vent here somewhere." Maria waved a hand vaguely. "Troy and Neol told us about it when they were looking for a curse for Lily and Jenna to use on Snape."  
  
"Okay." James said. "You two look for the vent. We'll hurry up and jinx the broom."  
  
"Right."  
  
Maria and Remus hurried off to a separate part of the common room, searching high and low for the elusive vent.  
  
"Hey, Mia," Remus whispered. "Guess what?"  
  
She looked at her friend curiously. "What is it, Remmie?"  
  
"I know someone who's planning on asking you out..." he said slyly, thinking (The only way the girls will win this bet is over my dead body!)  
  
"Oh? And who would that be?" sha said, but she already knew.  
  
"Take a guess, Mia."  
  
She chucked. "Look, Remmie. The vent. Give me a boost, will ya?" then she called to Sirius and James. "Hey, guys! The vent! You done yet!?"  
  
They ran over as Remus gave Maria a lift into the vent, then hoisted himself up afterward. Sirius stared until James jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow, snickering softly.  
  
They climbed away, hoping that they would end up in Gryffindor Tower before the Slytherins found them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We spent a long time looking for a spell perfect for Snape." Noel said proudly. "Don't screw it up! Make sure to flick your wrist at exactly the right moment!" Troy nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. Nothing'll go wrong!" Jenna reassured them. "We aren't top of the class for nothing, are we?"  
  
"I sure hope so. It took a while to find that hair spell..." Troy said. "Okay. We'll be watching!"  
  
Lily and Jenna ran into the Great Hall, Troy and Noel at their heels.  
  
"Here...hide there!" Noel pointed. "You have a clear shot of the Slytherin table!" then they went to stand at the entrance to the hall.  
  
"Alright. You ready?" Jenna asked.  
  
"I sure am! This is gonna be great!" Lily rolled up her sleeves and murmured the spell, flicking her wrist and pointing her wand at Snape.  
  
There was a sudden flash and a loud bang...and then Snape wasn't Snape anymore.  
  
Noel and Troy, who had been standing with their arms crossed like guards at the doors, looked at Snape with wide eyes.  
  
"Was that the spell we gave them!?" Troy exclaimed. Noel, speechless, shook her head.  
  
"Uh......oh...." Lily murmured, wand still pointed.  
  
"RUN!" Jenna shrieked.  
  
They took off, grabbing Noel and Troy as they sprinted past.  
  
They had turned Snape into a girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Ooooh. lol. It was a simple hair spell....oops. Alright...I admit. I cannot remember who I mentioned in my other chapters (reviewer-wise), so I'm gonna mention everyone again so no one feels left out:  
  
WaNdA  
  
ArieannaLupin  
  
AngelD  
  
AprilSkrutin  
  
The Blue Flying Lunch Box  
  
Sapphire of the Sea  
  
Lil' Lily In A Pond  
  
Annoriel  
  
Ok! I did it! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one: The outcome of Lily and Jenna's spell (How the school reacts), outcome of James and Sirius's spell, and Quidditch tryouts! I know, I know, they already have places on the team, but I wanted my own made-up characters to try out too. hehe. Oh..yesh. Does anyone know if Voldie was in their time period? Was he evil and stuff then too? Plz tell me if you know. Look foward to some drama in later chappies, lol! 


	5. Run, Run, As Fast As You Can!

Chapter 6 - - - Run, Run, As Fast As You Can!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ah...ah...ACHOO!!"  
  
"Bless you! Hehe."  
  
"It's so dusty in here!"  
  
"Ow! Someone kicked me!"  
  
"Do you think the Slytherins are still looking for us?"  
  
"How do you know they're looking for us specifically?"  
  
"Who else would've done THAT!?"  
  
James, Maria, Remus, and Sirius were still crawling quickly through the dusty vents. It had been about fifteen minutes since they had escaped the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Surely they can't be loo-ahhhhhhh!!" suddenly, Maria disappeared from view.  
  
"Huh!?" James, Sirius, and Remus crowded around. The bottom had fallen out. Maria was sprawled in the middle of a room, shaking her head dazedly. It was a very familiar room...  
  
"Maria, get outta there, quick! That's Cheewa's office!" James hissed.  
  
But suddenly, the door opened. Maria's emerald eyes grew large, and she sprinted over to a huge filing cabinet and hid behind it.  
  
Professor Cheewa strode into her office, a nasty scowl pasted on her pale face. "I'll get those Mauraders if it's the last thing I ever do!!" she screeched as she walked to a closet and started rummaging around through it.  
  
From the vent, Sirius waved, trying to get Maria's attention. He dropped down James's Invisibility Cloak. Maria tiptoed out to grab it. Just as Professor Cheewa turned around, Maria threw the cloak over herself.  
  
Cheewa narrowed her eyes. Sirius, James, and Remus held their breath. But the professor only continued muttering about the Mauraders. She went to go sit at her desk.  
  
Maria, standing on her toes, stretched a hand up to her friends. Then, remembering they couldn't see it, she let the cloak slip a little. Remus caught sight of the light glinting off her scarlet fingernails. He grabbed her hand. Together, the guys pulled her up without Cheewa noticing.  
  
"That was close." Sirius whispered.  
  
James looked at his watch. "We have to hurry! Tryouts are in fifteen minutes!"  
  
With that, they started crawling frantically again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Where are we going!?" Noel panted.  
  
"Gryffindor Tower!" Lily gasped back. "We'll be safe there!"  
  
Jenna, who was leading them, noticed that the staircase was changing. She skidded to a stop, and it would've been okay...except for the fact that Noel ran into her, and Lily smashed into her, and Troy plowed into her! They all screamed and fell. Luckily, Troy managed to grab onto the rail of another staircase. Lily held onto his legs, Noel clutched Lily's, and Jenna had Noel's.  
  
"So, uh..what do we do now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Troy, can't you pull us up?" Noel said.  
  
"I'm trying...!"  
  
"Hey, you guys hear that?" Jenna whispered. "Shhh!"  
  
"OW!" a familiar female voice cried. "That is the tenth time I have been kicked!"  
  
"Well sorr-y!" a male voice answered sarcastically.  
  
"Where are those voices coming from?" Noel wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know, but my hands are starting to slip..." Troy said nervously.  
  
"Sounds like...the vents?" Jenna suggested.  
  
A quieter male voice spoke up. "Er, guys....is it just me, or does this - floor - seem a little....loose to you? Like it's gonna - "  
  
CRASH! "AHHHHHH!!" BANG!!  
  
James, Maria, Sirius, and Remus fell out of the ceiling with a loud bang.  
  
Troy's eyes widened, at first with the shock of seeing his friends falling out of the ceiling, then with joy. They were all on the same staircase! "Hey, guys...!"  
  
James looked over the edge. "Hey, what are you four doing!?"  
  
Troy scowled. "To make a long story short, we fell. Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna help us up?"  
  
"There sure has been a lot of falling going on." Remus commented.  
  
"Shut up and help...!" Sirius grunted.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Soon, everyone was safe in Gryffindor Tower....  
  
"Ohmigod! We're gonna be late for tryouts!!!" James shrieked.  
  
And they had to leave again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
They arrived right before Madame Gomes, the Quidditch instructor. Lucius Malfoy scowled, obviously disgusted that the Gryffindors had made it. He leaned over to them. "I hope you know, the Slytherins will get revenge for what you did to Snape." he hissed.  
  
"You can't prove it was us, Malfoy." Noel spat.  
  
"Oh yes I can!"  
  
~*Flashback!*~  
  
"Pass the salt, Goyle." Malfoy ordered.  
  
"Hey, Lucius, look over there. "It's that annoying redhead and her know-it- all friend, sneaking around." Crabbe pointed.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing?" Snape said.  
  
"The redhead's....pointing her wand over...here..." Goyle said.  
  
Suddenly, there was a small pop. Then somebody shrieked like a girl.  
  
Lucius looked at Snape.  
  
"OHMIGOD, SEVERUS!!!'  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
".....Malfoy, that doesn't prove a thing." Maria crossed her eyes at him. "We all know that the professors will believe the words of an honest Gryff over a slimy Slyth."  
  
Lucius seemed flustered. Finally, he just said, "Shut up, Ravenwood."  
  
Maria grinned, then turned to listen to Madame Gomes.  
  
"Alright, then, lets separate into Houses, and we'll get started." she waited for them to get into groups, then began talking again. "OK, i want..." she pointed over to the Gryffindors. "Ravenwood, Black, and VanArc! Get into the air!" they flew up, waiting for instructions. "Then...Malfoy, Lestrange, Rosier! Get up and face them!"  
  
"Oooh, Malfoy, eh?" Maria smirked to Troy and Sirius. "We're gonna have some trouble soon!"  
  
"The curse should start anytime now." Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
"Alright. VanArc, you are a Chaser. You have the Quaffle. Black and Ravenwood, Beaters, will protect you from Rosier and Lestrange as you try to score a goal past the Keeper, Malfoy." Madame Gomes said. "Got it? On my whistle..."  
  
Tryouts were fast and furious. Everyone was trying their hardest...and in the middle, Malfoy's broom went haywire!  
  
"W-Whoa! Hey!" he shouted. The broom was trying to throw him off.  
  
"What's going on up there, Malfoy!?" Madame Gomes flew up. She managed to catch him before he hit the ground.  
  
Noel snapped her fingers. "Damn. It almost worked."  
  
Malfoy glowered at the Gryffindors as Madame Gomes led him to be examined in the Hospital Wing. "I'll get you for this, Mauraders."  
  
"That's all for tryouts. The list will be posted tomorrow. Off you go now." Madame Gomes said.  
  
"Alright..tomorrow!" James said. "Can't wait!"  
  
"I can...weekend's over. Classes." Troy groaned.  
  
They all joined Lily, Remus, and Jenna and went into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
a/n: Alright, I lied. We find out more about Snapey in the next chapter. I couldn't find a good way to fit it in in this chapter. Ty to new reviewers. I'll update more later. 


	6. We're With You All the Way!

Sirius Black, You've Met Your Match!  
  
Chapter 7 - - - We're With You All the Way!  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Noel and Maria were the last ones in the group to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. From the doorway, they could hear a lot of laughing and talking. It seemed like something big was going on.  
  
"Come on, lets go eat and check it out!" Noel said excitedly, grabbing her friend's hand. They raced over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up!?" Maria asked. "What's going on here? Everyone's so..."  
  
"Weeeell...somebody..." Sirius started, looking innocent, "took pictures of Snapey as a girl! And then, those pics just happened to get posted all over school!" they all burst out laughing.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great flurry of wings. The mail was here. Maria searched for her owl, Apollo. But, as usual, he found her first. "Hey, there," she said softly, petting him gently, "What's this? A letter for me?" she smiled, but Apollo didn't look as cheerful as usual. Maria shrugged and started to open it, but was distracted by James's loud yell.  
  
"AWESOME!" he shrieked. "Me and Troy are Chasers! Maria and Padfoot are the Beaters! And my own baby sis is the Seeker!" he looked ecstatic.  
  
Maria grinned. She was on the team! Hopefully this letter was something good, too. She unfolded the parchment.  
  
~  
  
Dear Miss Ravenwood,  
  
We regret to inform you  
  
~  
  
Maria blinked and scanned the rest of the paper with a kind of strangled scream. Her friends turned to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong...?" Jenna asked.  
  
Without a word, Maria dropped the letter and walked out of the Great Hall. Remus picked it up and finished reading it.  
  
~  
  
that your parents have been murdered by Lord Voldemort. You are to stay with your legal guardians. Our sincerest apologies.  
  
~  
  
"You-know-who killed Maria's parents?" Lily whispered. Noel and Jenna had tears in their eyes. Sirius stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go find her." he announced to the silence.  
  
"Wait!" Remus cried. "Let me, Si. Please. I know her better....how she'll react."  
  
Sirius looked at him strangely for a second, but nodded. "Alright...I guess."  
  
Remus sighed, and left the Hall.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"All my fault...it's all my fault...if only....he should've taken me instead..." Maria sighed, punching a pillow with every word. "Wish I were a dog..curled up by the fire..." then she chucked. That would be easy. And suddenly, right where Maria had been sitting, there was a wolf with sleek white fur and green eyes. It walked over to the fire and lay down.  
  
The door to the common room opened. Remus Lupin walked in. He took one look at the wolf and sighed. "Maria, laying by the fire won't solve your problems."  
  
She yawned and twitched her tail at him.  
  
He sat on a couch. "Come here." the wolf obidiently got up and crawled into Remus's lap, letting him stroke her glossy white fur. "Don't be sad, Maria," he whispered. "Now they're up in Heaven, watching you. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. No one blames you."  
  
The wolf let out a long, mournful howl.  
  
"Please don't do that to me, Maria. I know how you feel. Now, change back into a person, and let's go eat. The others are worried about you. Later, we'll talk to Dumbledore about your guardians, alright? Come on, now."  
  
There was a small pop, and then Maria was sitting in Remus's lap, tears streaming down her face. "But you don't understand, Remmie," she said, holding out a pendant, "it was this. He wanted it. It is my fault."  
  
"Don't think that way. We'll go see the headmaster later. Now, let's go eat."  
  
She held out her arms, as she did when they were children. "Carry me, Remmie."  
  
So, putting his arms around her, he carried her to the Great Hall.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: That was a sad/cute/best-friend-fluffish chapter! I had to add it in. Don't worry, it'll be longer next time. I am kinda sick right now, fever, you know. But I had to write something for my fans! *cough*yeahright!*cough* Anyway, actual classes next time, and hopefully more. *hopefully i won't be SICK! GAH!!* Hope you liked it! Oh, and if you were lost, Maria is an Anamagi. A white wolf, got it? Her and Remus grew up together, and she knows he's a werewolf. That's why she's a wolf too. And we'll find out more about the pendant later. Remember (well, actually, I don't think I mentioned it before) that Maria and Remus are from powerful wizard families. Actually they all are, but you know..heh heh.  
  
And, I was thinking. I might make this into a series, you know, 5th year, 6th year, and 7th year. Then after. Like, getting married! Who? Uh..I can't tell ya yet! And since Peter's not here-  
  
Peter: Hey! I am too here!  
  
Uh..*pushes Peter into a Black Plot Hole of DOOM where he will be tortured by evil plot bunnies for all eternity* No, he's not. And since he's not, Lily and James will be alive! WHEE! So tell me what you think. Please review, or email me at elvishbeauty77@hotmail.com. Thanks also to new reviewers! AND A VERRRRRYYY SPECIAL THANKS OT MY BETA, SAPPHIRE OF THE SEA! READ HER STORY, HARRY POTTER AND THE HEIRS OF HOGWARTS! IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!! Whew..that was a long author note. 


	7. Tears in the Moonlight

Chapter8 - - - Tears in the Moonlight  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Noel clutched at her brother's arm fearfully. "Do you think she's okay, James? She didn't look okay. Oh, gosh, I sure hope she's okay!!"  
  
"Calm down, Noel. I'm sure she'll be fine..." but James didn't sound so sure.  
  
Sirius seemed to be taking it the hardest. He had taken it as a personal insult that "Voldemort would DARE mess with her under my watch!" Right now he was viciously stabbing his food with his fork, muttering angrily.  
  
"Oh, good, there they are! I hope Remus sorted everything out." Troy said, pointing.  
  
Remus had just entered the Great Hall, Maria cradled in his arms like a child. As they watched, she tucked something in her pocket and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
They Slytherins were jeering. Remus looked over at the teachers's table. Dumbledore winked at him. So he tapped Maria, whispered something in her ear, and she threw something at the Slytherins. They immediately started howling with fury. It was a Flilbuster firework.  
  
As soon as the pair reached the Gryffindor table, Sirius jumped up and removed Maria from Remus's arms. "Are you alright!? I'm really sorry this happened! Don't worry, we'll get revenge!"  
  
"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
He turned to her. "Whaaaat!?"  
  
"You're hogging her. She's our friend, too." Lily murmured, giving Maria a swift hug.  
  
"I'll be alright, you guys..." Maria muttered. "It'll be fine..." her hand floated to a pocket in her robes. "Where did Apollo go? Did someone feed him?"  
  
"I did." Troy jumped in.  
  
"Thanks..." Maria rubbed her cheek absently. "We're gonna be late for History of Magic.."  
  
Her friends got the message - she didn't want to talk about it right now. So they finished eating and went to Binns's classroom.  
  
Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher in Hogwarts. His class was very boring and very methodic.  
  
"Today," he said, "Professor Dumbledore has requested that I teach you about the Founders of Hogwarts."  
  
Maria shut her eyes tightly, and patted her pocket again. (Is the whole world out to get me?) she thought. Remus noticed, and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"No one will find out," he whispered. "No one has found out about anything, have they?"  
  
He was right, of course; Remus was always right.  
  
"Please take your seats and we will begin the lesson."  
  
No one seemed to enthusiastic about this, but they sat down anyway.  
  
"Wake me up when it's over..." James said, yawning.  
  
"The four Founders of Hogwarts were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They...."  
  
Remus yawned, too, and let his mind wander. Tonight was the full moon. He would leave soon. Then Maria would join him...they would have fun....like they did in the old times...  
  
"...all the Founders had a pendant which they had passed down to their own heir..." Binns was saying.  
  
Remus's ears perked up. That pendant.....  
  
Maria elbowed him. "Don't look too interested!" she said.  
  
Remus nodded, and the rest of the class passed uneventfully.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was dark and stormy when Remus left Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Where ya goin', Remmie!?" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm goin' to take my pregnancy test, Siri," Remus answered dryly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Sirius relaxed again. Then..."Waiiit a minute, who's the father!!?"  
  
But Remus was gone.  
  
Everyone laughed. Sirius was so stupid sometimes. But they really did wonder where Remus was going. It was even more surprising when Maria got up to leave, too.  
  
"Now where are YOU going!?" Sirius asked, bewildered.  
  
Maria grinned lightly at him. "I'm the father!" she quipped. Then she left.  
  
Noel, Jenna, and Lily burst out laughing. So did James and Troy.  
  
"But Maria!!" Sirius shrieked after her. "You said you would father MY baby!!" he buried his head in his arms and pretended to sob. 'But really, where did they both go?' He thought. 'I will get to the bottom of this!'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus's transformations were very painful. Being a werewolf was not fun. But Maria always made it better. She was there for him, as she had been when they were little. They grew up together. Parents were friends.  
  
The transformation was complete. Remus threw his head back and looked around. Ah. The petite white wolf, Maria, was already there, swishing her bushy tail at him, a gleeful glint in her emerald eyes.  
  
Just like old times.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was late. Very late. But the Marauders were still awake. And Maria and Remus were not back yet. It was totally bugging Sirius.  
  
"Why don't we just go look for them?" James finally suggested.  
  
Sirius's blue eyes lit up. "What a great idea, Jamsie!"  
  
"But all of us can't fit under the Invisibility Cloak." Troy pointed out doubtfully.  
  
"We'll just use the Marauders' Map." Sirius said. "It'll be okay. It's not like we've never been out past curfew before."  
  
So they set off. But Maria and Remus were not in the hospital wing.  
  
"Hey, listen! Hear those howls outside?" Lily asked.  
  
"Let's go check it out!" Jenna said excitedly.  
  
"I thought we were looking for Maria and Remus." Noel frowned.  
  
"Just a little detour." James assured her.  
  
Troy checked his watch. "Wow, it's almost daybreak. We better hurry, you guys."  
  
They ran out the front door, narrowly avoiding Peeves, who was writing rude words on the walls.  
  
"Wonder where the howls came from?" Jenna mused. "The Forbidden Forest, maybe?"  
  
"I heard some seventh years saying wolves lived in there." Troy chimed in.  
  
But instead, they all wanted to check out the Whomping Willow. It was a strange tree, and it didn't like being hit. (lol)  
  
Maybe it was the tree, being so interesting. Or maybe it was the driving rain that soaked their robes and impaired their vision.  
  
Either way, they didn't see the wolf coming at them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Maria and Remus were lucky. They could communicate with their thoughts. It helped Remus keep his own mind as a werewolf. But once he smelled human flesh, there was nothing Maria could do. Even as a wolf, he was much larger than her.  
  
She immediately knew what had happened, of course. Their friends had gotten curious about her and Remus's whereabouts. But what had led them outside!?  
  
It took all of Maria's strength to keep running and stay in front of Remus. She had to reach their friends before he did, because if he got there first, there wouldn't be any friends left...  
  
When she was about five feet away and they had finally spotted her through tthe rain, she changed back into a human. "Get inside! Now! Hurry up!"  
  
But they were astonished that she was an Animagus.  
  
"Maria, you're-" Noel started to say, but was cut off by a howl. The werewolf Remus was coming upon the group.  
  
"GET INSIDE NOW!!" Maria shrieked before going back to wolf-form. She lunged at Remus as he flashed past, but it was too late. He was on a direct path to-  
  
'Sirius.'  
  
Maria's green eyes locked onto him fearfully. He was next to James, helping him up. They'd both been hit by the Whomping Willow. She could see the crimson blood on them in the moonlight- blood that would undoubtedly excite Remus. It was up to her, she had to save them-  
  
But suddenly, James and Sirius were gone, replaced by a huge black dog and a majestic stag. Remus skidded to a stop, growled, and took off after Lily, Noel, Jenna, and Troy.  
  
The chase was on. James, Sirius, and Maria were right on Remus's heels...so close...but he was gaining on Jenna...  
  
Noel tripped. That was all it took. Troy tried to help her, but Remus was on them in a second. Right after that, James, Maria, and Sirius joined the fight. They all heard Noel's sharp cry of pain, Troy's curses, Jenna and Lily's pleading screams....  
  
The rain fell harder and thunder and lightning flashed through the sky as Remus howled his victory to the stars.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: *gasp* Hehe. Hope you liked it. Thanks to reviewers - - - badangel00013, Clare, Sapphire of the Sea, Lil' Lily In A Pond, and WaNdA. Thanks! You guys are great! *hugs* I'll get the next chapter up soon. I'm on a roll, lol! Oh, and sorry, but I thought I mentioned it. They're in their sixth year right now. Sorry for confusion! 


	8. Can We Go Yet?

Chapter 9 - - - Can We Go Yet!?  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can we go yet?"  
  
"NO!" Madame Pomfrey's eye twitched. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. For the last time, I will TELL you when you can go, alright!?"  
  
Still reeling from the shock, the Mauraders had been placed in the Hospital Wing upon the rising of the sun, when a Hufflepuff first year had spotted their gruesome battle. James, Maria, Remus, and Sirius would all have lasting scars. Lily, Jenna, and Troy were sick, soaked to the bone with icy rain. And Noel....  
  
"How's my baby sister?" James called, trying to see down the line of beds to Noel.  
  
"She will survive. She's handling it well." Madame Pomfrey pressed her lips together in a thin line.  
  
"How's Remmie!?" Sirius yelled out.  
  
"Honestly, can't you see him yourself!?"  
  
"No! You put him in a bed waaaaay far from mine!"  
  
The poor nurse rolled her eyes. "He's still asleep, Mr. Black." then she muttered, " I TOLD Dumbledore that hospitalizing all eight Mauraders at the same time was a bad idea!"  
  
Mauraders with issues, at that. It was surprising they hadn't gone off the deep end yet, although there was some talk about Sirius and James....Madame Pomfrey amused herself with a picture of the Mauraders next to a muggle diving board and some very deep water. Going off the deep end, indeed. But they had a firm grasp on whatever sanity they had left. Each one of them was taking the whole affair very well.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" Lily called, waving her hand wildly. "May I have some more juice, please!?" As the nurse came to take her cup, she turned to Maria, who was the only other gitl awake. "I can't believe it..all these years, Remus was a werewolf?"  
  
Maria put a finger in her book and closed it. "Yes, amazing, isn't it?" she ran a finger along a shining blue pendant, which Lily looked curiously at, and kept talking. "Like I've said before, Remus and I have been friends since we were very little. Out parents are - were - friends. Remus recieved the bite when he was about six or seven. He blames himself, but...." she sighed.  
  
"But what?" Lily whispered. She was spellbound by her friend's tale.  
  
"But no one knows the real truth of what happened that night. It's my fault Remus J. Lupin is a werewolf. So that means it's my fault Noel Jaden Potter is one, now, too. And finally, it's my fault my mum and dad are dead..." a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"...are you ready to talk about it?" Lily asked quietly. By now, James and Sirius had quieted down and were listening, too. They had gotten out of their own beds and into Lily and Maria's. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Maria nodded. "I can tell you guys. my friends." she looked straight at Sirius when she said this. He smiled brightly at her.  
  
James nudged Lily and winked. "I haven't forgotten that bet! I'm in too!" Lily giggled, and they turned back to Maria.  
  
"The stories are all intertwined." she said, shrugging, "So we'll start with my parents giving me this pendant." she showed them the glowing blue disc. "I didn't know what it was at the time, but I knew it was special. They told me to take good care of it. They were passing it down to me. But after that, I noticed they were more careful with me, and Remus and his brother were more protective of me..."  
  
"Remus has a brother?" Sirius asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes, but he disappeared, when we were six...."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"In a way, that's also part of the story. Remus loved his brother dearly, and was devastated when he left. I offered to help him look. That's why we were out that night - looking for our lost friend."  
  
"But how is it your fault Remus is a werewolf?" James asked softly, stroking Lily's hair.  
  
"I suggested we go look for him. It's my fault." Maria bowed her head.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "But you didn't know you'd be attacked!"  
  
Tears were falling from Maria's closed eyes again, so Sirius pulled her into his lap, and she continued.  
  
"Well, we searched - and got attacked - Remus got bit - you know. Our parents were worried, but furious we were out at night alone. We got grounded." she smiled bitterly, remembering. Then she turned back to James, Lilym and Sirius. "And that's that. My parents were very worried about me - and that idiotic pendant. I assured them we were both safe. They were relieved..."  
  
"Which brings us into the next story, which is also my fault. Their deaths...."  
  
Lily couldn't bear to see so much pain in they eyes so much like her own. She reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she said gently.  
  
But Maria shook her head. "No, you all deserve to know," she said, looking at James particularly. She seemed to be trying to tell him something. But she went on. "The night Voldemort murdered my parents...it was really me he wanted. Me..and my insufferably annoying pendant!!" she clenched her hands into tight fists and and twisted the blanket around. Sirius noticed this. He gently but firmly removed the blanket and held her hands. "They shouldn't have died; it should've been me!!"  
  
"Don't say that, Maria." James told her quietly.  
  
She scrubbed her cheek with a hand nervously. "Yes, James...of course." then she looked at them. "And that's it. That's my..our...story. I'm really sorry about Noel, James, I really am...."  
  
"It'll be alright, Maria. Noel's a tough lady. She'll be just fine." James answered.  
  
"But Maria," Sirius said, "You never said what was so special about the pendant."  
  
"I didn't? Oh...well...It's the Pendant to the Heir of Ravenclaw..."  
  
"Ravenclaw? But you're a Gryffindor!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yeeeahhh..that Hat...back in first year.."  
~*Flashback*~ ( ) = Maria's thoughts * * = Sorting Hat  
"Ravenwood, Maria!" McGonagall called.  
  
Maria bit her lip and walked up. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
  
*Ah....I wondered when I'd see you again, Miss Ravenclaw!*  
  
(It's RavenWOOD, Hat.)  
  
*Such a sharp Slytherin attitude, not at all proper for the Heir of Ravenclaw! So where to put you, Your Highness? *snicker**  
  
(Don't you dare put me in Hufflepuff. Or Slytherin, either!)  
  
*But you'd fit in so well...hahahaha...*  
  
(Don't play, Hat. COme on. Everyone's staring at me. Not that I care, but this stool is hard, too!)  
  
*Ah, I see. Well, I think you'd do good in Gryffindor, too, since you had courage to talk back to the SORTING HAT! Hmph!*  
  
(Well? Where do I go, Mr. I'm-so-great-cause-I'm-the-Sorting-Hat?)  
  
*Well, you have no patience at all, Miss I-have-an-attitude! How about...*"Gryffindor!!"  
~*End flashback*~  
"You got in Gryffindor for talking back to the Hat!?" Sirius laughed. maria flushed.  
  
At that point, however, Madame Pomfrey walked over. "Go to bed, you four!"  
  
James and Sirius grinned. "So this means we can't go yet?"  
  
"NOOOO! GO TO BED!!!"  
a/n: Ty to Clare..my only review so far..*sob* Oh well! It'll be ok! Another thanks still to Sapphire of the Sea, my wonderful beta! Remember to read her story! I still don't know if I'm gonna make this into a series...maybe I will...please tell me if you want me to! I have a niiice idea for the rest of the years...heh heh. But I don't know. lol. Well, stay tuned, loyal readers! And please review! 


	9. Thinking of You, My Friends

Chapter 10 - - - Thinking of You, My Friends  
Black dreams of fire, fur, and sharp teeth like knives, sinking into her flesh , tearing away a part of her soul and refilling it with something inhuman.  
  
But somehow, Noel wasn't so scared anymore. She hadn't even been scared when she recieved the bite. A part of her knew he wasn't himself, that Remus would never hurt her. He said so. So she wasn't frightened.  
It was dark in the hospital wing when Noel woke up, dying of thirst. Reaching for the glass of water by her bed, she found it had long since gone hot. A simple freezing charm would've take care of it, but Noel didn't have her wand. She sighed and looked around the room.  
  
Her friends were lying in beds too, all in a line. Noel was bored, so she decided to observe them, see how they slept after they had been tested like this. Because it was a test. A test of their friendships.  
  
Noel was on a bed between Remus and Jenna, who was at the end, totally wiped out. But she was sick, had almost fainted when Noel was bit, poor girl.  
  
Noel crept out of bed, to look upon the faces of her friends. A sound to her left caused her to turn her head - Remus was moaning, the names of his friends spilling from his lips every now and then. He felt awful for biting Noel, had cried himself to sleep, Maria and James by his side. Now he seemed to be having tortured dreams of the battle - he was twitching and muttering. Noel brushed his light brown bangs from his eyes and moved on.  
  
Troy was next, and he had dried blood in his sandy blond hair from a cut on his forehead. He had been knocked out during the battle, and had only woken up once to check how everyone else was doing. Or rather, Noel thought, how Jenna was doing. She snickered lightly and turned.  
  
Moonlight fell on Maria's bed, highlighting her black hair and pale face. She was lying on her stomach, and Noel could see three long, bloody gashes where Remus's claws had raked down her back. She patted her friend's shoulder gently. That must have been very painful.  
  
Sirius's bed was next to Maria's, of course. He had one tan arm stretched across the gap and was clutching one of Maria's thin wrists. He was twitching and murmuring, like Remus, and had a claw mark across his cheek, and down his arms. They were deep, sure to scar.  
  
Lily was after Sirius. She was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed. Her face was contorted into a horrible grimace, and she was curled into a ball, no doubt plagued by terrible dreams. But then, Noel frowned sadly, aren't we all?  
  
Last but not least, her brother, James. He was sleeping the opposite of Maria, laying on his back, claw marks on his chest. Also unlike Maria, his weren't deep enough to scar, whereas her's might. Noel stroked her brother's messy black hair, tears welling up in her brown eyes. This was the outcome for one night of fun? Four sick teenagers, and four more with horrible battle scars?  
  
Boy, Noel thought, a wry smile touching her lips, if this is how we have fun, I'd hate to see what happens when we're bored! One of us would probably die!  
  
But then she bit her lip, whispering aloud, "That's not funny...."  
  
"What's not funny?" a voice asked groggily.  
  
Noel looked down; James was awake. "Hey." she greeted him softly, "how are you?"  
  
"Likewise, baby sister," he clasped her hand, "how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, James. I'll be okay. It's not the end of the world. I'm sure it will turn out okay."  
  
"That's my sis. Now, go get some more sleep, Noel. I don't want you to get sick, alright?"  
  
"Yes, James. Good night..."  
  
"Good night, Noel."  
  
She tiptoed back to her bed, kissing Remus on the forehead as she passed.  
  
"I don't blame you, Remus...."  
~ ~ ~  
The next morning, the Mauraders were up bright and early, still sick and scarred but extremely hyper. Sirius and Troy were throwing around paper airplanes. One of them hit Lily in the head and she got mad and threw a pillow at Sirius, but it hit Maria. This started an all-out pillow fight, until Madame Pomfrey put a stop to it.  
  
"Honestly!" she shrieked, "You are sick and scarred and need REST! Now, get in your OWN beds and be QUIET!!"  
  
This didn't have quite the effect she had hoped for. They just laughed and asked her if they could have some more juice. When she got back, she found that, instead of getting in their own beds, they had pushed two of the beds together and were sprawled all over them. Hiding her smile, she gave them their drinks and left.  
  
By this time, James, Lily, and Sirius had told the others the crucial information Maria had said last night. When they reached the part about the Heirs, Maria looked back and forth between James and Noel. She kept opening her mouth, but nothing came out, until Remus tapped her and hissed, "Remember!" She lowered her eyes, muttering, "Yes. It's not our place to say.."  
  
"Say what?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Please don't ask. It's not our place." Remus said softly.  
  
Maria's eye twitched. "Remus," she whispered, staring at Jenna and Sirius, "I know...who..."  
  
"It's not our place!" he returned harshly. Maria scowled at him and muttered, "Fine. Powerful wizarding families..it's no wonder we were all attracted to eachother."  
  
They all glanced at eachother curiously, but had no time to talk. Dumbledore had just walked in.  
  
"Ah, you're all awake. That's good." he gazed around at them all with his twinkling blue eyes. "Your parents have been notified," he said, then, to Maria, "and your guardians. Everyone should be here shortly."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"That was fast." Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore got the door. The room was suddenly crowded. There was Felicity and Adam Carlson, Alana and Lucas VanArc, Mark and Trista Lupin, Darien and Renee Potter, Alan and Nicole Evans, and Adrian and Calista Black. They rushed toward their children.  
  
"I thought you said my guardians were coming," Maria said to Dumbledore, "Where are they?"  
  
Mark and Trista paused by Maria and Remus.  
  
"My children..." Mark whispered. Trista elbowed him. "Shhhh!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Maria. "Mark and Trista here are your guardians, Maria."  
  
She grinned at him.  
  
"We haven't seen you two forever!" Trista whispered, hugging them both.  
  
"Mom...!" Remus cried, "it wasn't that long ago....!"  
  
"But we've missed you both so much!" Mark said, also hugging them.  
  
Remus grinned, when a scarlet glint caught his eye. Maria followed his gaze. "They're giving it to James and Noel..." she said quietly.  
  
Mark and Trista were nodding.  
  
"I'm not surprised you're both friends with these people. The Pendants are attracted to eachother." Mark said, "Although we didn't meet everyone until later."  
  
Maria glanced at Sirius, who was hugging his father. Adrian Black's sleeve had been pushed up a bit, and Maria caught a snatch of the Dark Mark. So, she thought, it's his father's side....  
  
Their parents spent the rest of the day with them. Everything was fine.  
  
Before Mark and Trista left, however, they told Maria and Remus - "Remember, it's not our place to tell them all...."  
~ ~ ~  
a/n: Huh!? What did Mark mean, "My children!?" Jeez., what do you guys think is up!? And what about that scarlet snatch? What were Darien and Renee giving to their children? And what is it about Sirius's father's side that's so important to Maria? Hmm..so many unanswered questions..and some won't even be answered in this particular story. I'm going to write another one, about Maria and Remus's past. It's improtant to this story line, and we only hear a little of it here. There's more about them coming soon, here, too. Like what Mark meant. But it's complicated. So...stay tuned! Ty to Clare and AngelD for reviewing! 


	10. Haha! Your Plan Backfired! We Rule!

Chapter 11 - - - Haha! Your Plan Backfired! We Rule!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So they'll be outta here today?"  
  
"Yes. I overheard Pomfrey telling Dumb-as-a-door. Now, where's that pitcher?"  
  
"It's right here, you prat. Do you have the potion?"  
  
"Of course I do. Here, you add it."  
  
There was the sound of a thin liquid being poured into a pitcher, which was probably the Maurader's juice.  
  
"Mwahahaha..."  
  
"Ahahahaha..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled into the hospital wing early that morning. The Mauraders were once again awake and playing. A paper airplane whizzed past her head as she picked up the juice pitcher. "Professor O'Leary says you can go today. Would anyone like some juice first?"  
  
James, Maria, Sirius, and Troy all accepted a cup. Then, after thanking the nurse, they ran to catch up with Remus, Lily, Noel, and Jenna.  
  
After they left, Madame Pomfrey looked at the pitcher. "Hmmm..." she murmured. "It looks as if someone added something to the juice...perhaps I should inform the headmaster or Dumbledore," she shrugged and left for the staffroom.  
  
"Is something the matter, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked when the nurse entered.  
  
"Yes. Would you take a look at this juice? It looks like something has been added to it."  
  
Dumbledore gazed into the pitcher, eyes twinkling, then asked, "Did any of them drink it?"  
  
"Um, yes. Black, Ravenwood, Potter, and VanArc."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think we had better go see how those four are doing." Madame Pomfrey nodded, and together, they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
As they neared the entrance, they could hear muffled voices and what sounded like laughter. Madame Pomfrey glanced curiously at Dumbledore, who was still smiling, then pushed open the heavy oak doors.  
  
The sight that greeted them was sheer pandemonium. Every face seemed to be turned to the Gryffindor table, where James, Maria, Sirius, and Troy were standing on top of it, singing and stomping their feet in time to music that was coming out of nowhere. "We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!" Then the Hall cheered as Maria started to sing.  
  
"Buddy you're a young man, hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world someday! You got blood on yer face! Ya big disgrace! Wavin' your banner all over the place! Singin'-"  
  
James, Troy, and Sirius joined in. "-we will, we will rock you! Singin' we will, we will rock you!"  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked, astonished, at Dumbledore. "What was in the juice!?"  
  
"Relax, Poppy, it was a simple singing potion. I suspect someone wanted them to make fools of themselves..."  
  
At that moment, Lily yelled over the music. "Really, Snape, Malfoy! A singing potion!? That is SO first year!"  
  
The whole Hall laughed, and Maria, James, Sirius, and Troy finished "We Will Rock You" and went straight into "We Are the Champions." Sirius sang first, and every girl in the Hall was swooning.  
  
"I've paid my dues, time after time, I've done my sentence, but committed no crime! And bad mistakes, I've made a few, I've had my share of sand kicked in my face, but I've come through!!" Sirius winked at everyone.  
  
The rest joined in. "And I need to go on and on and on and on! We are the champions, my friends! And we'll keep on fighting, til the end! We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers, cause we are the champions..of the world!!"  
  
"Aren't you going to put a stop to this, Dumbledore!?"  
  
"Oh, I find it quite amusing, Poppy. Oh, look, Mr. Potter is singing."  
  
"I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls! You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it! I thank you all!" James smiled and waved.  
  
Snape and Malfoy looked furious. Instead of looking like idiots, the Mauraders had turned it into a concert. And the teachers weren't even trying to stop it! They glared as Troy finished up the chorus, and Maria cut in, just like the real song. What was even worse was that they were good!  
  
"-no time for losers, cause we are the champions...!"  
  
The Hall burst with applause as the four climbed down off the table, bowing and waving.  
  
"Aren't we going to punish-Dumbledore! Why are you clapping!?" Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" he laughed as the nurse started to clap, too.  
  
"Lions rule, and snakes drool!" Lily, Maria, Noel, and Jenna shouted on their way out.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Wow, we got outta there just in time!" Jenna giggled. "The Slyths were looking murderous!"  
  
"A singing potion," Lily rolled her eyes, "SO first year."  
  
"It was fun, though!" Maria said, eyes shining, as they entered Professor Cheewa's dungeon. "All that attention.." she sighed.  
  
"Yes, because we know you're just so unloved," Noel muttered, jerking a thumb at Sirius, who was hanging on Maria's every word, oblivious to Remus poking him, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yes, Moony...I will be with you in a moment..." he murmured dazedly.  
  
"Hurry up and sit down!" Cheewa snapped irritably.  
  
"Well, there's someone who didn't like our performance," James whispered.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Troy rolled his eyes, "the only thing we could do that she'd like would be to throw ourselves off a cliff onto jagged rocks!"  
  
"Shut up!" Cheewa glared at the Mauraders. "Today, we are going to..."  
  
"Hey, Maria." James whispered. "Can you tell me about this? Mom and Dad gave it to me and Noel yesterday..."  
  
Maria glanced at his hand and gasped; James was holding the scarlet and gold pendant. Her hand flew to her wrist. Her father had transfigured hers into a bracelet. "Uh, James..shouldn't you ask your parents!?"  
  
"No," he said stubbornly, "I want to ask you because I know you know. You have one, too." he looked pointedly at her wrist. "And I know you know who the others are, too, because I know now."  
  
Maria stared at him. "...I didn't ask for this. I was always a Gryffindor, tried and true. I took after my father. I didn't wanna be the Heir of Ravenclaw! I wanted to hand it all over to my other half! But my mother wouldn't let me. The blood of Rowena Ravenclaw was too strong in my veins. I didn't wanna be the heir of anything, because I knew what we would have to do." she shook her head. "No, James. You and Noel have to figure it out on your own, just like me and Remmie."  
  
(Other half?) James thought. (Her and Remus...?) he looked over at his friend. Remus had his head on the table and was snoring lightly. (....it's all clear now.)  
  
James knew who all the heirs were. And Maria wasn't the only Heir of Ravenclaw.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Mwahaha. I really should stop leaving cliffhangers. Okay, I'm sorry to say, but there might not be any updates for a while. No worries, I still love this story, but I don't have any more notebooks! I'm sorry! But look on the bright side - now you have time to ponder on who the Heirs are, and all that stuff. lol, I know, it's not a very good bright side. Oh, and just so you know, only the one who had the Pendant will know who the other Heirs are, okay? Just had to make that clear.  
  
Thanks to reviewers - Vega, Makayla, jess131346, AngelD, WaNdA, and Clare. You guys are great! *tear* I love reviews! lol.  
  
Anyway, if you're confused about something in the story, email (elvishbeauty77@hotmail.com or lkykid77@netscape.net) or IM (AIM - lkykid77) me, and I'll be happy to explain it to ya. It does get confusing at times, I think. 


	11. Caught Red Handed

Chapter 12 - - - Caught Red-Handed  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The first Quidditch match of the season was right before Christmas break. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, and the whole school was psyched up.  
  
"We're gonna win, though," James said, "We always do. Nothing can stop us!"  
  
Sirius and Maria were sitting on teh common room floor, polishing their broomsticks and listening to James rant.  
  
"We're gonna beat them into the ground! Shove our brooms so far up their arses, we'll be riding them till graduation!"  
  
"James..that made NO sense whatsoever!" Sirius grinned.  
  
Maria laughed lightly. "Jamsie, it's alright. We've got the best damn team in Hogwarts, and everybody knows it! We're sure to win," she said soothingly.  
  
James pounded one fist into his palm. "You're right!" then he sprinted out of the portrait hole.  
  
Maria and Sirius blinked, looked at eachother, and shurgged.  
  
It was quiet. The common room was empty. Maria went back to polishing her broom, oblivious to Sirius sneaking glances at her.  
  
"Hey, Siri, pass the polish, will ya?" she asked.  
  
"No problem," as he passed her the jar, their fingertips brushed gently. Sirius looked up at Maria; she was staring back. Slowly, he leaned closer, his fingers brushing her hair back....  
  
"Hey, guys, have you seen James!?" it was Lily and Remus.  
  
Sirius dropped his hand and sprang backward. Maria looked down quickly, intent on polishing.  
  
"Whoa, did we interrupt something here!?" Remus laughed.  
  
"No!" Sirius answered quickly. "We're just polishing our broomsticks!"  
  
Remus and Lily snorted with laughter.  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it?" Lily asked. They laughed harder.  
  
"You should talk, Lily Evans!" Maria cried, flinging some polish at her friends as they ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius fidgeted with his polish rag. Maria removed it from his hands. "It's getting late." she said. "Quidditch tomorrow, bright and early! We should get some sleep." she winked at him. "Remember, we have to ram those Slyths into the ground!"  
  
He grinned. "Yeah. See you in the morning?"  
  
"Wake me when you go down to breakfast."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lily and Remus ran into the Charms classroom where James and Noel waited.  
  
"Where's Troy and Jenna?" Noel asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Probably snogging in a closet somewhere."  
  
"Oh well. They're gonna miss out on all the betting and stuff." James said.  
  
"Which is why we're all here!" Lily said. "Neither of them has made the first move! And it's been months!"  
  
"Yeah, this isn't like Siri at all," Remus agreed. "Which just proves that he really likes her! When Lily and I walked into the common room, they were almost snogging!"  
  
"We just need to help them along a bit, " Noel grinned, "And they'll be together in no time!"  
  
They nodded and left the Charms classroom quietly.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A beautiful voice broke through Maria's dreams...was that Sirius's voice? But it couldn't be; he was here, next to her...wasn't he?  
  
"It's time for breakfast, Maria...."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Sirius was kneeling next to her bed.  
  
"Oh. It was a dream." she said flatly.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned. "You were..dreaming about me?"  
  
"Who said it was about you?" she rolled her eyes. "Maybe it was...Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
"That git!? Yeah right!"  
  
Maria laughed. "Yeah, alright. Listen, I have to take a shower first. Can you wait?"  
  
"Anything for you, my dear." Sirius bowed as Maria walked past. He heard the water running in the bathroom.  
  
"Well, I might as well get a bit more sleep..." he yawned as he climbed into Maria's bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
Maria came out fifteen minutes later, and smiled when she saw Sirius in her bed. She walked over and poked him. "Wake up, Siri! I'm ready!"  
  
He snorted and shot straight up. "Huh!? Where am I!?"  
  
"In my bed." she winked.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Relax, Siri, I was in the shower."  
  
He grinned. "Right then. Let's get down to breakfast."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Maria and Sirius were the first two Gryffindors in the Great Hall. Slowly, though, the rest of the team dragged themselves in.  
  
James, their captain, rounded them up when the rest of the school began trickling in. "Let's get down to the locker rooms."  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Jenna called. Lily and Remus waved.  
  
When they reached the locker room, James gave last-minute strategy and a pep talk. Then they changed into the beautiful ("Maria and Noel's words!" Sirius shrieked.) scarlet Quidditch robes and waited. Finally, it was time. They could hear Luke Jordan, a sixth-year Gryffindor, commentating. (a/n: anyone recognize that name? Like father, like son! lol)  
  
"It's the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! We're a bit late starting this year, but it's all good! And let's meet our teams! For Slytherin, we have Malfoy! Rosier! Lestrange! Avery! Nott! Madden! And Alden!" his voice had lost enthusiasm, but quickly gained it back when introducing his housemates. "And now, for Gryffindor! We got Wood! Longbottom! VanArc! Black! Ravenwood! Potter, and Potter! Said to be the best team in Hogwarts, no one can beat these-"  
  
"Jordan, get on with it!" Professor McGonagall, the DADA teacher, was sitting next to Luke.  
  
"Righto, Professor!"  
  
James led his team to their positions, looking around at them all. Maria and Sirius had east smiles on their faces, clubs held loosely in their hands. Troy and Frank Longbottom, his fellow Chasers, were focused on Madame Gomes and the Quaffle. Mark Wood was hovering around the goal posts.  
  
"Alright! The Quaffle is free! It's starting time! Gryffindor in possession, VanArc speeding toward the goals!" Luke shouted. "Nice pass to Longbottom, still heading toward the goals - DUCK FRANK! A BLUDGER!!"  
  
Frank veered off course, throwing the Quaffle to James, as Sirius sped in and sent the Bludger spinning towards Rosier.  
  
"Good save by Sirius Black, the resident Gryffindor god, what a ladies' man that guy is, and so-"  
  
"Luke Jordan! You aren't being paid to recite personal ads! What's going on in the game!?"  
  
"Of course, Professor. Potter hits a goal, ten points to Gryffindor! Chaser VanArc in possession - no, Slytherin, Nott for Slytherin in possession! He throws...nice save by Keeper Mark Wood!"  
  
Noel had been hovering around, bored. But now, she sped downward - the Snitch was flitting around by the grass.  
  
"Seeker Noel Potter diving, she must've seen that Snitch! Remember, whichever team's Seeker gets it gets 150 points and ends the game!"  
  
The Slytherin Seeker, Alden, dove after Noel.  
  
"The Seekers are neck and neck! What's gonna happen!? But we all know Noel is the greatest Seeker ever! Meanwhile, the beautiful Gryffindor Beater Maria Ravenwood saves Chaser Potter from a Bludger! Gryffindor has scored again!"  
  
Noel leaned closer to her broom, trying to make it go faster. Alden was gaining on her! The Snitch was right there...!  
  
The audience was quiet. Which Seeker would get there first!?  
  
"It's gonna be close, folks! It's...it's...yes! Noel Potter snatches that Snitch! Gryffindor wins! And a shameful defeat for the Slytherins, with a whopping score of - zero!!" Luke laughed hysterically, and the Gryffindors laughed with him. The first game was over. And Gryffindor rules.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Well, I've finally updated. Sorry it took so long! 


	12. Nightmares of Years to Come

Chapter 13 - - - Nightmares of Years to Come  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Slytherin/Gryffindor hatred escalated after the Quidditch match. It was the first time Slytherin had failed to score, and they were very angry about Gryffindors rubbing it in their faces.  
  
But they soon lost some enthusiasm for hating eachother (well, Gryffs anyway). No one could stay mad during Christmas!  
  
"Alright! It's break!" Sirius yelled as he slid down the stair rail, Remus right behind him. They ran up to the girls' dorm and jumped on Maria's bed.  
"Wake up, Mia, it's the first day of break!" Remus yelled.  
  
Maria sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. She didn't seem at all disturbed to see Remus and Sirius in her bed.  
  
"Just a few more minutes..." she murmured, flopping back down. "It's four in the morning!"  
  
"But everyone else is gone! We gotta have fun!!" Sirius cried, throwing up his hands.  
  
"Oh, really? Where'd they go?" Maria asked as she settled back down into her fluffy pillows.  
  
"Home." Remus said, slipping under the covers and laying down, too. "Troy and Jenna are at Troy's. Noel, Lily, and James are at the Potters'."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I remember." Maria yawned again and snuggled up close to Remus (remember, they're best FRIENDS.) "Don't hog the covers like you did when we were little, Remmie."  
  
Sirius stared at them in disbelief. "You're going to sleep!? We could be pranking Slytherins!!"  
  
"Shut up and lay down, Siri." Maria said without opening her eyes.  
  
He grinned. "So, you wanna...sleep with me, Maria?"  
  
She crossed her emerald eyes at him. "I'm sleeping with Remmie, too, you loser. An that's all it is - sleep."  
  
He pouted. "I was trying to make a joke."  
  
"I know. Now, are you gonna sleep?"  
  
"It is early..."  
  
Remus's eye twitched. "Very early."  
  
Sirius shrugged and crawled under the blankets on Maria's left, grinning to himself.  
  
Soon, they were fast asleep, dreaming happily. Or in Sirius's case, dreaming of pranking Slytherins.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Someone was snoring, right in Maria's ear. She wrinkled hre nose and pulled her pillow over head. but that suffocated her, so she finally just opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
Remus was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Maria smiled wryly and looked at Sirius. He was tangled in the blankets, snoring loudly. She rolled out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
Remus jumped up. "Are you okay!?"  
  
Maria sprang to her feet. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a shower. Wake Siri up, will ya?"  
  
"Sure, Mia." when he heard the bathroom door close, he walked to the bed. "Wake up, Siri! Time to prank some Slyths!"  
  
Sirius snorted. "Slytherin..pendant...I won't...!"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows and ran to the bathroom, banging on the door. "Maria, Maria!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
...there was fire everywhere. Hogwarts was burning. Sirius stood, face to face with Voldemort. James was dead. Noel was dead. The Dark Lord went after them first, getting rid of both Heirs of Gryffindor at the same time. Troy and Jenna were dead. Lily and Remus were missing. And Maria...  
  
"Black...the..Heir of Slytherin..." Voldemort grinned insanely, tightening his grip on the figure next to him. "And Ravenwood...the Heir, obviously, of Ravenclaw. I would like very much for you both to join my ranks..."  
  
Maria, the figure clasped in Voldemort's hands, fidgeted and whimpered.  
  
"Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs..." he shook his head and clicked his snake- like tongue. "They're not the Death Eater type. But you two...you are not true Gryffindors..you have the blood of others..my old friends..." his red eyes slid out of focus for a minute.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Sirius asked sharply, his hands searching stealthily for his wand.  
  
Voldemort looked at him. "I would love to have you and Miss Ravenwood on the Dark Side."  
  
"You said that."  
  
"But Ravenclaws are like Gryffindors. So I can only have one of you..."  
  
Sirius growled. "You can't have either of us!!"  
  
"I will have one. I will have you, Sirius Black."  
  
" I won't join you!"  
  
Voldemort grinned. "Oh, but you will. You see, if you don't, I will kill Maria. If you do, she will be returned to you."  
  
Sirius did some quick thinking. Snap decisions are like breathing for a Gryffindor. "Unharmed. You won't harm her?"  
  
"She will be returned to you...unharmed."  
  
Sirius's shoulders sagged. Anthing to save her..."Alright. I'll join you."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes glowed. "Excellent...now, come here."  
  
Without hesitation, Sirius strode foward.  
  
Maria raised her head weakly. "Siri...no...don't do it! Don't give yourself to him!!"  
  
"Quiet!" Voldemort jerked her up by her shiny black hair.  
  
"Hey!!!" Sirius cried angrily. He grabbed Maria's arm. "Give her to me."  
  
Voldemort regarded him scornfully. "Hold out your arm."  
  
Sirius did as he was told.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no!! Siri, please, no!!!" Maria started howling, her arms wrapped around herself.  
  
Voldemort reached out for Sirius, Maria's cries growing louder....  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Siri, wake up!" Maria reached out and shook her friend roughly.  
  
"He's twitching pretty bad," Remus noted. "Come on Sirius!!"  
  
"Huh..whaaaa!?" Sirius suddenly shot up. "Maria!? Remus!? Oh, you're both here!!" he jerked up his left sleeve. "It was all a dream!!"  
  
Maria and Remus exchanged a look.  
  
"Are you alright, Siri?"  
  
"We were older. Hogwarts..burning. James, Noel, Jenna, Troy..dead. Lily, Remus..missing. Ma and Maria..." he told them of Voldemort's offer.  
  
"You became a Death Eater for me?" Maria said, her eyes full of happiness.  
  
Sirius nodded. "For you." then he sighed. "But..he said...said, he said....I was the...Heir of Slytherin."  
  
"I told you." Remus said to Maria. "He was muttering about the Pendant."  
  
"I can't be!" Sirius burst out. "I'm in Gryffindor!!"  
  
"We all are. But that doesn't matter." Remus said.  
  
"The Hat wouldn't've put me in Gryffindor if I had Slytherin blood!" (a/n: Anyone recognize that line? lol. I just now realized that.)  
  
"We have Ravenclaw blood, and we're in Gryffindor." Maria gestured to herself and Remus. "Jenna has Hufflepuff blood, and she's in Gryffindor."  
  
"The Hat put us here because, regardless of blood, we have the qualities of true Gryffindors." Remus added.  
  
"I don't wanna be Slytherin's heir." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"None of us can help our bloodline. We didn't choose our parents." Maria said. She gazed beyond her friends, seeing something deeper. "And sometimes, the people you call parents really aren't...."  
  
Remus nodded. "But it's past. Ancient history."  
  
Maria blinked. "Right. Now," she rubbed her hands together, "let's go prank some Slyths!"  
  
Remus and Sirius agreed, and they left.  
  
It didn't occur to Sirius until later to ask how Remus had Ravenclaw blood.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Long waits, I know. Be happy though! Finally updated. I've had a lot of homework. Evil teachers. Anyway, so many mysteries...and that dream..was it a premonition of the future? Just so you know, dreams will be an important part of these stories. Oh. And I started the new story about Maria and Remus's past. It's still untitled and not posted, but it will be ready soon. Watch out for it! It unveils many mysteries! 


	13. Hawaiian Robes and Hufflepuff Hair

Chapter 14 - - - Hawaiian Robes and Hufflepuff Hair  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ow! That's my foot!"  
  
"Shhhh!!"  
  
"He stepped on me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Quiet! We're almost to the dungeon!"  
  
"It was real nice of Jamsie to leave his cloak for us."  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
"Sure was now SHUT UP!"  
  
Sirius and Maria lapsed into silence. Remus rolled his eyes. "Look, there's Avery. We can follow him into the common room. So keep your mouths shut!"  
  
Maria pouted, but once Avery said the password, she took out a quill and wrote it down. Then they all slipped inside.  
  
The common room was practically empty. Only Avery, Rosier, Crabbe, and Goyle were there.  
  
"Where's Severus and Lucius?" Avery asked upon enrty.  
  
"Still asleep." Rosier grunted.  
  
Maria, Sirius, and Remus grinned at eachother, then tiptoed off to the dorms.  
  
"Hey, hey! I have an idea!" Sirius said, leaning over to whisper to Maria.  
  
"Tell me, tell me!" Remus pleaded. Grinning, Maria whispered to him. He frowned sternly, but couldn't look at them without laughing, so he gave in. "Alright, but quickly! They might wake up!"  
  
Snickering quietly, Sirius shoved Snape onto Malfoy's bed.  
  
"Hurry up!" Remus said. "We still have to do the plan!!"  
  
Maria pulled out her camera. "Hurry, you two! SIri, do their hair! Remmie, the robes!" she watched gleefully, and when they were done, she picked up the camera. "Alright, ready!?"  
  
"Wait!" Sirius shrieked quietly (is that possible?). He rushed forward, moved something, then stood back.  
  
Maria and Remus stared. "Oh my GOSH Siri!" Maria said, shocked. Meanwhile, Remus snatched the camera and started snapping pictures.  
  
"Uh oh!" Maria said, recovering, "I hear voices! We gotta get outta here!" she tugged Remus's arm.  
  
"Hold on!" he said. Then, using his wand, he scrawled the words "Gryffs rule and Slyths drool!" above the bed.  
  
Sirius threw the cloak over the three of them just as the door opened. Rosier stepped inside, followed by Avery. Maria, Sirius, and Remus slipped out through the open door, not wamting to be around when Avery and Rosier started screaming bloody murder. This prank was not over!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Back in the common room, the trio flung off the cloak and grabbed for the camera.  
  
"We have to develop them," Maria said, "but we won't be able to post them until after break. I mean, we want people to see them!"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "but that doesn't mean we can't plaster our common room with them!"  
  
They looked at eachother and laughed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
When that task was finished, they decided to relax. Remus told them he would go get some snacks, so Maria and Sirius were left alone (a/n: oooh, bad move, Remmie! lol). At the moment, Maria was putting more wood into the fire (she's a pyromaniac, lol) and Sirius was reading a Quidditch book.  
  
"I'm bored," Maria soon announced.  
  
"Why don't we play that Muggle game of yours?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sure, alright. I'll set it up."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Remus was returning to the common room, his hands full of snacks. He paused outside the portrait hole, wracking his brain for the password. He could hear voices coming from within.  
  
"No! That's-yes! That's the spot Siri!"  
  
"I can't stretch anymore, Maria!"  
  
Remus's eyes widened. What were they doing!?  
  
"But you're almost there! Come on!"  
  
"S-S-Slytherins suck!" Remus yelled the password and dashed inside.  
  
Sirius and Maria were on the floor, playing a Muggle game called Twister. Remus gaped soundlessly, then fell over backward.  
  
Sirius helped Maria stand up. They were, after all, sort of tangled.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Remmie?" Maria wondered.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Oh well. Let's eat."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: It was a bit short, but oh well. We'll find out more about the pictures and stuff later! Oh, and I got the Maria/Remus past story posted. It's called Twin Angels. If anyone has a better title, please tell me. I'd apprieciate it. Please review! 


	14. A Stolen Necklace Leads to Love

a/n: Look out for some *special* song lyrics in this chapter. They're gonna be like *this*. And thoughts are like (this). They'll be by their owner's name. The end of this chapter is especially for Annorial. Hope you like it! (  
  
~ ~ ~  
Chapter 15 - - - A Stolen Necklace Leads to Love  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of break flew by quickly, and before they knew it, it was almost time for the Hogwarts Express to bring the others back.  
  
"We have all of today to do...whatever!" Maria declared, throwing herself back on the couch.  
  
"But we still have to post those pictures!" Sirius cried, bouncing around. "We should do it in the morning, right before the train comes! That way, no one will miss 'em!"  
  
"Oh my god, alert the press! Sirius Black had a good idea!" Remus joked.  
  
"But what can we do right now?" Maria said. "I'm bored." Then she snapped her fingers. "Can wizard radios play Muggle CDs?"  
  
Remus nodded. "I think so."  
  
"How do you guys know so much about Muggles?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Our parents thought it was good to learn about them. We grew up with both wizard and Muggle things." Maria told him.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that we all take Muggle Studies," Remus rolled his eyes. "Duh."  
  
Sirius mock-scowled as Maria dragged in a radio and some CDs, singing, "Karaoke! Karaoke!"  
  
"Is that some sort of Muggle thing?" Sirius asked. Remus hit him. "Ow!"  
  
"Karaoke," Maria explained, "is simply singing!" she grinned and popped a CD in. "I have all these Muggle songs off the Internet!"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus interrupted. "Don't even say it."  
  
The song "Learn to Do It" off the Disney movie Anastasia began to play. Remus looked at Maria, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Okay, so I have a weak spot for Disney and video games. Muggles have some nice technology." she said.  
  
"Hey, I know this song!" Sirius said suddenly. "I watched it at a friend's house!"  
  
Maria and Remus stared at him.  
  
"Uh.that is to say, his little sister was watching it, so we just...erm...watched it, too...?"  
  
They laughed, and Maria jumped up on the couch and started to sing. "If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!"  
  
Remus joined in. "Don't know how you knew it!"  
  
"I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new!"  
  
Sirius sang with Remus. "Mia, you're a dream come true! If I can learn to do it-"  
  
"If I can learn to do it-" Maria grinned.  
  
"-you can learn to do it-" the guys smiled back.  
  
"You can learn to do it!"  
  
"Pull yourself together!" Remus sang, straightening Maria's shirt and patting her hair.  
  
"And you'll pull through it!" the three voices combined.  
  
"Tell yourself it's easy!" Remus jumped off the couch.  
  
"And it's true! You can learn to do it-"  
  
Maria pulled off her scarf. "Nothing to it!!"  
  
"You can learn to do it toooooo!" they finished, laughing.  
  
"I think I like this karaoke thing," Sirius said.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They decided to spend the night in the common room so they could wake up early to post the pictures. Tomorrow, the whole school would find out what Snape and Malfoy do in their spare time. Or at least what the Mauraders made it look like they do.  
  
"Sigh," Sirius shook his head, "this couch's roughish texture will not be good on my perfect hair."  
  
"Oh, get over yourself," Remus yawned.  
  
"Besides," Maria added, "you'll never beat me. My hair is the softest, silkiest, shiniest, most beautiful thing in the world!"  
  
"Oh, my," Remus said, "I'm spending the night with two hopeless narcissists." Luckily, his companions didn't hear him. They were busy arguing over who was more attractive.  
  
"Face it, Siri! I'm gorgeous!" Maria said.  
  
"But Mia," Sirius protested, "You can't honestly say that I'm not the finest wizard you've ever laid eyes on, can you!?"  
  
"Come on, you two," Remus interrupted, "you're both wonderful-looking, but it's time for bed!"  
  
"Gasp! Remmie! You really mean it!?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Oh yeah, Siri, let me tell ya," Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
Maria giggled, spreading out a blanket next to the fire. "Goodnight, Siri. Goodnight, Remmie."  
  
"Goodnight, Mia. Goodnight, Siri."  
  
"Goodnight, Siri. Goodnight, Mia."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Maria was the first one up. She stretched and yawned, looking over at Remus and Sirius. "Wake up! We gotta post those pics!"  
  
Remus was up at once. "I'll get the camera." he took off.  
  
Maria crept over to Sirius. "Aw, he looks like an angel when he's asleep," she murmured. "Wake up, Siri!!"  
  
He grunted.  
  
Maria sighed. Then her quick eyes caught a glimmer of light under Sirius's shirt. She reached out for it. It was a necklace with a paw on it. She grinned as she unclasped it. "Hey, Siri! Wake up if you want you necklace!"  
His eyes shot open. "Necklace!?"  
  
Maria giggled. "Gotta catch me if you want it!" she ran off past Remus, who was coming in with the camera. Sirius darted after her.  
  
*Ohhh, come on try to catch me! Ohhh, catch me if you can! Ohhh, come on try to catch me! Ohhh, catch me, if you can!!*  
  
Laughing, Maria sprinted out the portrait hole and down to the stairs. She slid down the rail, Sirius right behind her.  
  
*Get back, nothin's gonna stop me now and I, won't quit 'til I'm sittin' on the top! Never give up when the goin' gets rough, I know I'm gonna make it through! To just try will never be enough, I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do!!*  
  
"Come on, Siri! Catch me if ya can!" Maria climbed up on the stair rail and stood there, grinning. As Sirius neared, she jumped off!  
  
"Maria!!" he yelped. Then he saw - there were banners on the edge! She had grabbed one and swung down! "Brave move," Sirius muttered as he imitated it.  
  
*Ohhh, come on try to catch me! Ohhh, catch me if you can! Ohhh, come on try to catch me! Ohhh, catch me, if you can!!*  
  
"Oh, boy, we need elevators!" Maria panted.  
  
"Tired, Maria?"  
  
"Huh!?" she looked around. Sirius was right next to her! "How'd you get here!?"  
  
"The same way you did!"  
  
Maria's mouth dropped open, and unfortunately, she tripped. Sirius grabbed her arm and went tumbling down with her. They fell down a flight of stairs.  
When Maria opened her eyes, she found Sirius on top of her, staring down. "Looks like I caught you."  
  
She grinned. "Guess so. Here's your necklace."  
  
He shook his head. "You keep it..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Maria smiled shyly. (Oh, great, now is a perfect time to get shy...)  
  
Sirius grinned back at her. "...Maria, I..." (Oh, man, why am I freezing up now!? Go for it!!)  
  
But there were no words. Sirius did the only thing he knew could express his feelings toward Maria.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. He felt her hands tangle in his silky hair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Remus had posted the pictures. Now joined by James, Lily, and Noel, they were laughing uproariously.  
  
The pictures featured Snape and Malfoy on Snape's bed, their hair black and yellow, robes Hawaiian-style. What set most people off laughing, however, was what Sirius had done - he had moved Malfoy's hand, making it touch Snape's butt!  
  
"Those are priceless!" James cried. "We needed the laugh!"  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, "speaking of which, where are Troy and Jenna?"  
  
"We'll talk later," Noel said seriously, "where's Maria and Sirius?"  
  
"Uh..I don't know.." Remus said.  
  
"Let's go find them!" Lily suggested.  
  
It didn't take long. And they decided it was better to leave them alone.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Well, well, well..uh...right. Thanks to reviewers. Sorry it took so long to post. I'll work on that. Uh, hope you liked it. Wonder where Troy and Jenna are, doncha!? Heh heh. Please review! 


	15. Protection from Death

Chapter 16 - - - Protection from Death  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius cleared his throat as he helped Maria to her feet. Her cheeks were stained pink, which deepened to red when she saw their friends watching. However, only Remus was laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry we have to spoil this happiness," James said, "but we need to talk."  
  
Maria frowned. "Without Troy and Jenna? Where are they?"  
  
"That's what we're going to talk about." Lily answered.  
  
James led his friends to the empty Charms classroom, where they all settled down on top of desks.  
  
"So? Where are Troy and Jenna?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"They're..uh..." Noel fidgeted uncomfortably, looking to her brother for help.  
  
"..gone." James said. "Troy and Jenna were murdered by Lord Voldemort."  
  
"..how?" Maria asked, eyes shining.  
  
"We don't know," Lily replied, "their bodies were found near the beach...they told us it was You-Know-Who."  
  
They all sat silently, each preoccupied with his or her own thoughts.  
  
(So, it's true. Voldemort is after us.) Maria thought. (He murdered Jen because she is..she was the Heir of Hufflepuff. Next, he'll go after...) Her gaze floated to Remus. (...no. If he's going in the obvious order...Remus...then me..) she shook her head. (I won't let it happen. I shouldn't have already let it happen...Jen...Troy..)  
  
"Maria? Are you there?"  
  
Maria jerked her head up, realizing that James was speaking to her, seeming concerned. "Yes, James?"  
  
"I said, I'd like to talk to you. In private. Walk with me?"  
  
She nodded, and he led her out of the Charms classroom.  
  
It wasn't until they reached the tall Astronomy Tower that James started talking. "You and I, we know why Jen and Troy were murdered. Hufflepuff...Jen.." he shook his head.  
  
"Yeah," Maria said softly, "and if he goes in the obvious order, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor..we have to protect Remus! He'll be next, because I have the Pendant! We must-"  
  
"No," James interrupted, "Remus and I already spoke, while you were zoned out."  
  
"But-! Remus is next!" Maria cried wildly. "We can't just let him die, like we did with Jen and Troy!"  
  
James placed his hands on Maria's shoulders, looking into her deep green eyes. "We need to protect you. Remus says he can take care of himself. No, don't say it," he added as Maria opened her mouth to protest, "I know you're strong, too. We're not trying to say you can't, but, well....we want you to accept our protection. Your brother wants to keep you safe. He says we should worry about you, not him."  
  
"My..how did you know?"  
  
"I have a Pendant, too, remember?" he smiled. "Not to mention that time you practically said it!"  
  
Maria's mouth twisted wryly. "Nobody's perfect."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"So? Will you accept our protection?" James said seriously.  
  
Maria avoided his eyes, thinking. (I can take care of myself, but...) She thought of Troy and Jenna, and how easily their lives had flown. How she would never see them again.  
  
"Maria..?" James said softly.  
  
(We'll never be safe.) Maria's lips quivered, and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. (But that doesn't mean we can't live. At least we still have our lives!)  
  
James watched his friend's face carefully. (An inner battle. Remus said she was too proud, but she also remembers Troy and Jenna.)  
  
Maria choked back a cry, and threw her arms around James, crying as if her heart would break. He stroked her hair back, thinking that, if they did survive this, they might be better off dead.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n; Sorry I'm getting bad about updating! I'll work harder on it! Oh, and the song from the last chapter was "Catch Me If You Can," by Angela Via. Please review, and thanks to all my regular reviewers! And of course, new ones, too! Longer chapter later! 


	16. Heirs

a/n: [insert random apologies here]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 17 - - - Heirs  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Where are James and Maria?" Sirius demanded. "What's wrong?"  
  
Remus sighed. "You all know that Maria is the Heir of Ravenclaw, right? Well, she's next on the hit list, after me. I have to protect my sister."  
  
"Your...sister!?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Remus nodded. "It's a long story, and, unfortunately, one that will have to wait. We have bigger problems now."  
  
"Like why Troy and Jen were murdered?" Noel asked.  
  
"Yes..it was because Jenna Carlson was the Heir of Hufflepuff. And Troy just happened to be with her."  
  
"She..what!?" Lily burst out.  
  
"I guess it's time to be honest," Remus started, "Maria and I are twins, fraternal, and we are the Heirs of Ravenclaw. Jenna Carlson was, as I said, the Heir of Hufflepuff. You, Noel, and James, are the Heirs of Gryffindor.." he trailed off, looking at Sirius.  
  
"Well? You left out one," Noel said. "Who's the Heir of Slytherin?"  
  
"...he's standing right in front of you." Remus gestured. "Sirius Black is the Heir of Slytherin."  
  
Noel and Lily gasped. Sirius backed away and started to say something, but at that moment, the door opened. Maria and James stood framed in the doorway, a portrait of sadness.  
  
"Remus. Did you tell them?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, James...are you two alright?" he asked tentatively.  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." He looked at them all. "We should just go on with our normal lives. Everything will be okay."  
  
Everyone nodded except Sirius.  
  
"You guys...don't hate me?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, Sirius...you're still you. We could never hate you!" Lily explained.  
  
"It was just a shock, that's all," Noel added.  
  
Sirius looked at each of his friends in turn, his alluring blue gaze finally resting on Maria. She was staring ahead blankly, pain and hurt pride reflecting in her shimmering eyes. "Maria." He said softly, holding his arms out to her.  
  
Without hesitation, Maria's gaze slid back into focus as she slipped into Sirius's arms.  
  
"We'll get through this," Remus said quietly, "I know it. We have eachother..."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah. Let's go to the dorms and clean up. Breakfast is soon. And we have yet to congratulate Sirius, Maria, and Remus for their wonderful trick..."  
  
They laughed and headed off.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
In the days that followed, the group got better and lived their lives as before - playing pranks and making fun of Slytherins. And of course, attending classes.  
  
"Alright, somebody tell me the properties of a unicorn," Professor Damien, the Care of Magical Creatures instructor, said.  
  
Lily immediately raised her hand. "A unicorn is found in the forests of northern Europe. It is pure white when fully grown and golden when a baby. The horn, blood, and hair have high magical properties." She smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. So, now..."  
  
"Hey, James," Sirius whispered. "What are we gonna do about all this? I mean, this isn't something we can pin on Malfoy or Snape."  
  
"No, but we can take our anger out on them." James said back. "You know their parents are Death Eaters!"  
  
Sirius gasped, then turned away.  
  
"What is it, Siri? What did I say?" James frowned, then his eyes widened. "Jeez, Sirius, I'm sorry! I forgot..."  
  
"No, it's okay, James...I think you're the only one who knows my dad was a Death Eater. Was." He repeated.  
  
James nodded. "I think...all we can do is wait."  
  
"Wha...wait!? Wait until that freak comes after us!? What about Maria and Remus!?" Sirius raged.  
  
"I don't know...I just don't know..."  
  
a/n: I'm sorry! I am *so* sorry! I know I haven't updated forever! Please forgive me! I'll do better next time!!! Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter even though it sucked. I'll get back into it soon. Hey, hey, hey, new Harry Potter book comes out Sat. here! I can't wait! =D Until then! Caio! 


	17. Barely Breathing

a/n: Back again! Another lovely, *fluffy* chapter. Yes, fluff for you, Annoriel. *grin*  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 18 - - - Barely Breathing  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wake up, Maria! Double Potions, first thing!" Lily shook her friend.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up.." Maria rolled off her bed, landing at Lily's feet as the door burst open. "Hey!" Lily snatched Maria's blanket, covering herself, and Maria dashed under the bed as Sirius, Remus, and James trooped in.  
  
"You guys could have knocked!" Lily complained. Maria nodded, scowling up at them from under her four-poster.  
  
They shrugged and sat down on Lily's vacated bed.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, all those whose names don't end in 's' will avert their eyes," James suggested, grinning.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Very funny. How 'bout you *all* avert your eyes or I'll curse you?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Suuuure, Maria!"  
  
Remus poked his friend. "I wouldn't...you've never been on the receiving end of her tickling charm, have you?"  
  
"Until now!" Maria grinned, brandishing her wand at Sirius and James. "Rictusempra!!"  
  
Remus winced. If his friends had been laughing before, it was nothing compared to now. He closed his eyes as Maria and Lily went to the bathroom, dragging Noel as the passed.  
  
When the girls were cleaned up and Maria had (very reluctantly) performed the countercharm on Sirius and James, they all headed to the dungeons.  
  
Professor Cheewa met them at the door. She gave them a sickeningly sweet grin, which they returned skeptically.  
  
"Wonder what's up with her?" Noel whispered as they took their usual back seats.  
  
They found out soon enough.  
  
"If you remember, today is the day I choose a pair of you to test out your antidotes to the Draught of Living Death." She grinned, particularly at the Mauraders, who were suddenly feeling very faint. "So, if you'll put the finishing touches on your antidotes..."  
  
"Which of us will she pick!?" James cried. "We can basically rule out Moony and Noel, they have no chance of failing. I've got Lily, so..."  
  
They all looked at Maria and Sirius.  
  
"Uh...are you insulting our potions skills!?" Sirius demanded, just as Maria added something to the antidote. It blew up in their faces.  
  
"Ouch," Noel said.  
  
Remus snapped his fingers. He filled a tiny vial with some of his and Noel's antidote and gave it to Sirius. "Here," he whispered, "because I don't want one of you in a coma."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Alright, you should be ready by now!" Cheewa called. "Let's have a volunteer pair! How about some brave little lions?" Her nasty gaze settled on the Gryffindors as the Slytherins snickered. "Hmmm...Black and Ravenwood! Would you kindly join me up here?"  
  
Maria and Sirius looked at each other. Maria spoke.  
  
"Well, if it's all the same to you, Professor, we like it back here-"  
  
"GET UP HERE NOW!!"  
  
"Ahh!" they scrambled up.  
  
"Now," she said sweetly as they joined her in front of her desk, "Here's the plan. Miss Ravenwood, you will drink the Draught. Obviously, you will fall, but I daresay Mr. Black will catch you. Then he will give you some of your antidote."  
  
Maria nodded and took the cup offered to her. She looked at professor Cheewa, who smiled nastily; her friends, who gave her smiles and thumbs-up; and finally Sirius, who grinned and mouthed, "I'll catch you." She took a deep breath and downed the potion.  
  
Sirius watched. Maria's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her legs gave out. He sprang forward to catch her, staring down. He stood there, unable to take his eyes off her, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
Maria's eyes were closed, he bangs moving gently when she breathed. She looked radiant in sleep.  
  
"Ahem...!" came a soft cough. Sirius looked up; James and Remus were motioning and pointing frantically while the Slytherins were sniggering. He looked to his left: Professor Cheewa was glaring at him and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Are you quite finished, Mr. Black? Tell me, do you always watch Miss Ravenwood sleep, or is this just an accident?" she leered spitefully at him.  
  
Sirius flushed and muttered something. Then he pulled out the antidote Remus gave him and helped Maria swallow it. She didn't move. He looked at Remus.  
  
James and Lily were whispering frantically to Noel and Remus, who were looking panicky. Sirius stood, immobile, at the front of the classroom, Maria still in his arms. All eyes were on him, he knew.  
  
Professor Cheewa's grin, if possible, widened. Sirius looked back at Remus, who mouthed, "Distract her!"  
  
Sirius grinned at Professor Cheewa. "Please, professor, give me another chance," he paused, watching as James dropped to his knees and crawled forward, "I think that was the sleeping draught we made in class last week. Here, I have the - oops!" he dropped the vial. It rolled toward James, who exchanged it and ducked away. Sirius picked up the new bottle. "See, this is the real one!"  
  
The professor looked at him with disdain. "Fine." She seemed disappointed when Maria stirred awake.  
  
"Wow, I feel rested! Thanks for lettin' me sleep through your class, Professor!" Maria said as she bounced back to her seat, followed by Sirius.  
  
"Interesting little show you two put on up there." Lily whispered slyly. "Or rather, *Sirius* put on."  
  
"What do you mean, Lily?" Maria asked interestedly. Lily whispered in her ear and she giggled.  
  
"Good goin', Padfoot," James and Remus sniggered as they gathered their books. "Reeeeal smooth."  
  
Sirius groaned as they headed to Herbology.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Whee, fluffiness! And some mean-teacherness. Heh, heh. Something for everyone! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Have you guys read the fifth book yet!???!! The you-know-what of you-know-who (not Voldie) made me so mad! I cried. Sigh. At least I have my story. Until tomorrow! Caio! 


	18. Just Ask Me!

Chapter 19  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Alright, fifth-years! I have things to do for Headmaster O'Leary, about the Valentine's Dance, so," Professor Dyne, the Herbology instructor, shrugged. "Go ahead and socialize. I daresay some people will have things to ask others." He winked at them all.  
  
Maria, Noel, and Lily giggled, looking pointedly at James, Remus, and Sirius, who cleared their throats, eyes shifting around. None of them were officially a couple, not even Lily and James - that was just assumed. No more had been said by Maria and Sirius after their snogging incident, and Noel and Remus were just...there - unless they had some sort of secret thing going on.  
  
"So...um.."  
  
But the guys were spared. The girls launched into a conversation about the dance and guys.  
  
"So, who do you think will ask you guys?" Maria said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mmm," Lily closed her eyes, "you knoooow...Severus isn't half bad."  
  
"'Course, neither is Malfoy, If you can get the fact that he's evil." Noel added.  
  
"Yeah," Maria mused, "but you know who's really cute? Luke Joredan."  
  
The girls sighed and nodded.  
  
The guys were speechless.  
  
"Wha...Lily!" James whined. "I was gonna ask you!"  
  
Lily grinned. "Ask away."  
  
James cleared his throat. "Will you, Lily Evans, go to the dance with me, James Potter?"  
  
Sirius snorted back laughter.  
  
Lily giggled. "Yes, James."  
  
Noel looked at Maria. "Well, we're still free. What do you think about Frank Longbottom?"  
  
Sirius flushed an ugly red. Remus sidled over to him. "What's up?" when there was no reply, he sighed. "You know they're just playing. Go ask Maria!"  
  
"Huh...wha...you go ask Noel!"  
  
Remus shrugged. "Noel?" he called softly.  
  
She turned around. "Yes, Remus?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me, please?"  
  
She grinned, her sapphire blue eyes shimmering with happiness. "Yes."  
  
Remus grinned back, then turned to Sirius. "Simple."  
  
James nodded. "It's not that bad."  
  
But Sirius still seemed tongue-tied as Maria continued to list off names.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Later, in the Gryffindor common room, the group was sitting around the fire. Sirius still had not gathered enough courage to ask Maria.  
  
"What if she says no?" he had protested earlier.  
  
"Um, how could she - SHE'S WEARING YOUR NECKLACE!!" James screeched, jabbing his friend in the chest.  
  
Remus nodded. "Good point, Prongs."  
  
Now, Noel and Lily were still suggesting guys. "You know, Arthur Weasley's pretty cute."  
  
"But he's going with Molly." Maria said. Then, "Oh! I know! Amos Diggory!"  
  
Noel squealed, Lily giggled and nodded.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a low growl. They looked at Remus, whose eyes were wide. He pointed at Sirius.  
  
James blinked. "Sirius, mate...?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer; instead, he lunged forward, grabbed the silver chain of his and Maria's necklace, and pulled her so that they were nose to nose.  
  
Maria gulped, thinking that she had made him mad. "Um...yes, Siri?"  
  
He held her gaze for several long moments. "Maria?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Why, of course, Padfoot!" she beamed at him.  
  
He nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear!" then, grinning, he darted forward and placed a kiss on her nose.  
  
Their friends had enough sense not to giggle.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The day of the dance was soon upon them. Maria, Lily, and Noel planned on spending the whole day together getting ready. They sent Sirius, Remus, and James, out to play in the late winter snow.  
  
"I dunno why girls need so much time to get ready," Sirius grumbled as he made a snowball.  
  
"Yeah, Noel looks beautiful in anything she wears..." Remus said dreamily.  
  
James snickered and threw a snowball at his friend. "Snap out of it, Remmie!"  
  
"Hey! Now you die, Potter!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Ohhh, I can't wait!" Noel squealed. "Tonight, I-" she cut herself off, blushing.  
  
Maria and Lily looked curiously at her.  
  
"Yes, Noel? Go on..." Lily grinned.  
  
"No, I, uh...nothing." Noel turned away.  
  
Lily and Maria exchanged a look, but asked no more questions.  
  
"Lils, will you do my hair?" Maria inquired, tugging a lock of her blackish- brown hair.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lily looked at it. "Silky...five or six inches past your shoulders..." she nodded. "I think we can work something out."  
  
"Mine, too, Lily?" Noel called.  
  
"Of course! Then one of you will have to help me!" Lily grinned.  
  
They sat down, doing each other's hair and make-up, talking, and laughing. Then they were silent for a while, until Maria spoke.  
  
"I bet...Jenna would've liked this..."  
  
Noel nodded. "She probably would've been..."  
  
"...going with Troy." Lily finished.  
  
The girls smiled sadly, thinking of their lost friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Alright!" Sirius yelled as he nailed James in the back of the head.  
  
"Arrrrgh!" James growled, seeking revenge, but Remus interrupted.  
  
"Uh, guys...we better go start getting ready!"  
  
James and Sirius looked around. It was getting dark...the dance was sure to start soon!  
  
"Uh, right!"  
  
And they rushed inside.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Sorry, Jade, darling, I lied..Remmie/Noel in the *next* chapter. I swear. As to reviewers, thanks! I love reviews! Next chapter soon, I promise! =D 


	19. Unspoken Promises

a/n: I *promise, Jade, I will put in your Remmie/Noel fluff! This chapter. For you. After my Maria/Sirius stuff. Hahahaha. Don't worry, though. I've got it covered. Oh, and when they get to the note part, it'll be in (these.) I cant figure out how to do italics...can someone help me please?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter 20 - - - Unspoken Promises  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Dress robes, where are my dress robes!?"  
  
"I can't find my shoes!"  
  
"Has anyone seen my cologne!?"  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were tearing frantically around the dormitory. It was later than they had previously thought, and they wanted to have time to greet the girls and make a good entrance.  
  
"Comb your *hair,* James!"  
  
"Tuck in your *tags,* Remus!"  
  
"Fix your *collar,* Sirius!"  
  
The guys were finally ready - good timing, because the dance started in half an hour. But before they could dash out the door, an owl flew in with a note. It was Maria's owl, Apollo. The note was divided into three parts - one for James, one for Sirius, and the last for Remus...if they could figure out which went to who.  
  
The guys looked at each other, perplexed. Then they read the note:  
  
(Come and find me,  
  
If your name ends in 's,'  
  
But which one of you  
  
Is for me, better than the rest?  
  
Here's a hint, about my wand that the one I love will surely know:  
  
It's made of willow and good for charms, know me yet?  
  
When you find the one for me  
  
I'll be waiting, concealed by the portrait hole.)  
  
The guys looked at each other again.  
  
"...willow?" Sirius asked.  
  
James snapped his fingers. "It's Lily. Her wand is made of willow."  
  
"Are you sure? Let's read the rest," Remus suggested.  
  
(My middle name  
  
Starts with the same letter as Remmie's first.  
  
I'm on the Quidditch team,  
  
And Charms is my favorite class.  
  
Do you know who I am?  
  
I gave you enough clues, didn't I?  
  
When you know who I am,  
  
You can find me in the Charms classroom!)  
  
"Wait, are you sure that's not Lily? I thought her favorite class was Charms." Sirius said.  
  
"Lily's not on the Quidditch team, moron," James rolled his eyes. "Besides, I think that's Maria."  
  
Remus nodded. "Her middle name is Rose. So that means..."  
  
(I don't think you need clues  
  
To figure out who I am.  
  
But I will tell you this-  
  
I like to run at midnight.  
  
So, meet me at the front doors, darling.  
  
I'll be there waiting.)  
  
"Well...I hope we're right about this. That would be Noel." James said.  
  
"What if we're not right?" Sirius gulped.  
  
"Then the girls will be getting a big surprise." Remus replied. "Alright. We have fifteen minutes. James, go to the portrait hole. Sirius, the Charms classroom. I'm off to the front doors..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
James saw Remus and Sirius off, then stood next to the Fat Lady's picture, waiting. It wasn't long before he heard a soft giggle from the shadows.  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised."  
  
James spun. "Lily?"  
  
"Of course! Who else? I figured you knew my wand was made of willow...we tried not to confuse you guys too much." Lily said as she walked into the light.  
  
James grinned. Lily looked beautiful. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with dark red strands floating around her face. She was wearing bright green robes that matched her eyes exactly. She smiled at James.  
  
"You...look...pretty..." James managed to stutter.  
  
Lily giggled. "Oh, James, you're so...*you.*"  
  
James beamed, holding out his arm to her. "Shall we go to the dance?"  
  
She took it. "Yes."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sirius placed a hand on the doorknob, hesitating. He hoped they were right about this.  
  
As he pushed open the door, he was a girl sitting on a desk, swinging her legs. There was no light, so it was impossible to see her face - not to mention the fact that it was tilted downward, anyway. She was wearing scarlet robes, with a trace of gold at the hems. As he stepped in, she looked up.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Maria!"  
  
She grinned at him, and he noticed - her eyes were brown!  
  
"Maria, your eyes..."  
  
"Sirius, I wear contacts..."  
  
He grinned, running a hand through her tousled hair. "Your hair looks different. It's pretty."  
  
She looked up at him, a playful smirk on her face. "Are you saying it's ugly the rest of the time?"  
  
Sirius looked shocked. "N-no! I - I was just - meant-"  
  
Maria laughed. "I'm kidding, Siri." Her voice dropped. "I...I knew what you meant..."  
  
He gazed at her softly, his hand trailing down from her hair to her face, stroking it lightly. He laughed quietly. "I remember when you would have hexed me for doing this..."  
  
"Yeah, only for the first five years of school...Noel never introduced us formally until now," Maria recalled.  
  
Sirius bit his lip, getting ready to lean down in front of her, but Maria stood abruptly. "So, shall we get going?"  
  
Sirius sighed quietly and nodded. "Yeah," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled, and they left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus waited patiently by the front doors for Noel. He knew they were right in their guessing.  
  
"Hey, Remus."  
  
Remus turned around and saw Noel smiling at him. She looked exquisite in robes of deep silver. Her knee-length black hair had been braided and was hanging loosely down her back. Remus' breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Um, Noel...there was something I wanted to talk to you about..tonight...alone..." he sputtered.  
  
"Sure, Remus. We can be late to the dance. It doesn't matter. Wanna walk down to the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Remus nodded and took her hand. She beamed at him, and he smiled back.  
  
They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. Remus cleared his throat after a while. "Noel..."  
  
She stopped walking and turned to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I...I wanted to apologize...I never really apologized for what I did."  
  
She cocked her head. "Remus...it wasn't your fault. It could have happened to any one of us."  
  
"But it happened to *you,*" Remus persisted. "It happened to.." he gulped. "...you."  
  
Noel looked at him, confused. "Remus?" she said quietly. "Is...there something you wanna tell me?"  
  
He looked down into her sapphire blue eyes and took a deep breath. "Noel. I worry so much because..." he shook his head and tried again. "Noel. I..." another deep breath. "Noel Jaden Potter. I love you."  
  
Noel's whole face lit up. She threw her arms around Remus, burying her face into his velvet blue robes. "Remus...I love you, too!"  
  
He bit his lip and tilted her face up. Breathing rapidly, he placed his lips on hers. She ran her hands along his back, her unbidden claws tracing promises along his back..  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Ack, I am up to my throat in *fluff!* Still more to come in my next chapter. Would it confuse anyone if I moved them up to sixth year? Sorry if it does, cuz I did. *sheepish smile* I have lots of plans...it's not all fluffy comedy. You forgot the ROCKS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! DIE, FLUFFY PINK PLOT BUNNIES, DIE!! No, not really...I like them. They're kinda cute. lol Caio! 


	20. The Dance

Chapter 21 - - - The Dance  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, look. There's Lily and James," Maria pointed. "I guess Remus and Noel aren't here yet."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "They're probably on their way. Come on." He tugged her hand. Maria followed, trying to ignore all the glares she was receiving from various girls.  
  
"Uh...is it just me, or do people really hate me tonight?" she murmured.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just getting some weird looks, that's all."  
  
"They're just jealous you're with me!" Sirius said proudly. "But of course, you would be - it's a rule!"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "What's a rule?"  
  
"That the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts - you - belongs to the resident Gryffindor god - me."  
  
Maria didn't know whether to roll her eyes or blush. She compromised by doing both.  
  
"Hey, guys." Lily greeted Maria and Sirius as they reached the table. "Huh? Where's Remus and Noel?"  
  
"We were wondering the same thing," Maria responded, "but I'm sure they're okay."  
  
Sirius nodded. James frowned, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, why are we just sitting here?" Lily exclaimed. "Let's go dance!"  
  
Maria sprang to her feet. "Good idea!"  
  
They looked expectantly at the guys.  
  
Sirius stood. However, instead of going to Maria, he knelt in front of James! "Jamsie, darling, may I have this dance?"  
  
James giggled in a girlish way. "Oh, Siri, I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Maria and Lily watched as Sirius and James locked hands and tangoed to the center of the dance floor. Couples stopped to watch the pair swing each other around. James conjured up a rose and stuck it in his mouth as Sirius dipped him. Lily and Maria shrieked with laughter. Then they heard certain Slytherins making some comments.  
  
"Look at Black and Potter, forever making fools of themselves," Lucius Malfoy said to his date, Narcissa. She nodded as Snape and his date, Diana Wellington, joined them, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Honestly," Malfoy went on, "they are the biggest idiots Hogwarts has ever seen, not to mention *flaming* homosexuals!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard they were *snogging* in the Prefect bathroom!" Snape added. The group sniggered loudly.  
  
Maria paled, and Lily flushed a bright crimson.  
  
"They did not..."  
  
"...just say that."  
  
They rolled up their sleeves and pulled out their wands as James and Sirius joined them.  
  
"Hey...what's up?" James asked, nodding to their wands.  
  
"*They* called you flaming homosexuals!" Lily growled.  
  
"And said you were *snogging* in the Prefect's bathroom!" Maria added, scowling.  
  
James and Sirius flushed and exchanged a look.  
  
Maria and Lily looked at them. "Wait...you *weren't,* were you?"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "Um...about that..."  
  
"It was a dare!" James wailed. "We were playing truth or dare! Remus *made* us do it!"  
  
The girls snickered.  
  
"Well, I still think a little revenge is in order," Maria said. She flicked her wand. The punch bowl flew through the air and upended itself over the little knot of Slytherins.  
  
"Alright, that clears that up!" Maria grinned. "Let's dance!"  
  
Sirius took her hand. "Hey, isn't this Muggle music?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Maria got Professor O'Leary to play it!" Lily smiled. "Isn't it great?"  
  
"It's, ah, different."  
  
Lily glared at him. James and Maria laughed.  
  
"Hey! Guys!"  
  
They all looked up to see Noel and Remus heading toward them.  
  
"You two sure are late," James said, grinning.  
  
"We, um, that is, Noel wanted to sit by the lake for a while," Remus lied, his eye twitching.  
  
Lily and Maria exchanged a look, smirking, but they let the subject drop as they all headed out to the dance floor.  
  
All too soon, it was time for the final dance. Maria blinked slowly as Sirius hesitantly put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"This...this is a nice song," he said, a bit shyly.  
  
Maria nodded, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of his cologne. "Yeah."  
  
When the song ended, Sirius and Maria stood on the floor, still clasping each other tightly.  
  
"Maria," Sirius began, "I want you to know...I'll be there for you, if You- Know-Who shows up. I'll protect you."  
  
Maria smiled at him, trying to rid herself of the tears welling up in her eyes. "Thanks, Sirius, that...means a lot to me."  
  
He grinned, then let go and led her out of the Great Hall. As they neared the Gryffindor common room, a bloodcurdling scream came from inside.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: I updated! Fluff! So much fluff! And there will be MORE! Hahahahahahahaha! And there will be the rocky part. Hehe. And we'll get back to the serious stuff later. The next chapter, in fact. I hope I'll write more now that school's starting...I always write when I'm supposed to be paying attention! ^^ But, ah, I dunno if I can do that anymore...I'm in high school now...someone please shoot me. Anyway, next chapter up soon, *hopefully.* Please review! 


	21. So Shall It Be Written

Chapter 22 - - - So Shall It Be Written...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"What was that!?" Maria cried, pulling out her wand.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I dunno. Come on!"  
  
They ran inside the common room, many other students on their heels. Sirius threw out an arm to stop Maria.  
  
"Let me go first."  
  
For once, Maria didn't argue. She held onto the back of Sirius's robes tightly.  
  
Remus appeared in front of them as Sirius gasped slightly. "Maria. Come with me." He grabbed her arm and jerked her back through the crowd before she had a proper view of the room.  
  
"Wha...but - I wanted to see-"  
  
"No."  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was joined by James, Lily, and Noel.  
  
"Where's Maria?" James asked.  
  
"Remus took her...James, what...?"  
  
"I dunno, Siri..."  
  
Up on the wall, just above the fireplace, was a message written jaggedly in blood - "Watch out, Lupin. Take care of your lovely Ravenwood. You're both next."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Remus...what happened? Where are we going?" Maria asked as he steered her along the corridors.  
  
"We're going to see Professor O' Leary." Remus said shortly.  
  
"But - what happened!?"  
  
"It is none of your concern!" Remus shouted.  
  
Maria stopped, tears filling her eyes as she jerked her hand out of her brother's. Remus had never yelled at her before.  
  
Remus halted, too, shocked at his own tone. "Mia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean- "  
  
Maria shook her head, her mascara now leaving streaks of black on her tan face. She turned and ran.  
  
"Maria, wait!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Gryffindor common room had been cleared out when Maria arrived.  
  
'Good...now I'll be able to see what all the commotion was about...'  
  
She scanned the wall, noticing at once the crimson letters shining above the fireplace. Fear knotted her stomach as she read the words and they registered in her mind.  
  
Were the pendants, was being an heir to a founder of Hogwarts really that important, or was there more to this story than any of them knew?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Professor Dumbledore descended from Headmaster O'Leary's office, so lost in thought that he almost ran into Remus Lupin. Said boy was also lost in thought.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Lupin...where are your friends?" Usually, when you had one Maurader, you had the rest, too.  
  
"Professor...have you seen Maria?!" Remus asked urgently. "We were on our way to see the headmaster about what happened in the Gryffindor common room, and I...I..." he bowed his head. "I lost my temper with her. I was worried about her! She ran."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Go see the headmaster. I'm fairly sure Miss Ravenwood has been retrieved by one of your friends by now. If not, I will find her."  
  
Remus nodded and continued on.  
  
Headmaster O'Leary was expecting him. "Mr. Lupin. Sit down."  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, I...it's alright."  
  
"You had something to discuss with me?"  
  
"The message. Who did it?" Remus asked.  
  
Headmaster O'Leary sighed. "I won't lie to you, Remus. At this point, we do not know. We do know, however, that you, your sister, Noel, James, and Sirius are in danger."  
  
"Why? And in danger of what? And who is in the most danger?" Remus stumbled over his words in his rush to get them out.  
  
"I cannor say...why. Not yet, I'm not sure..." Headmaster O'Leary seemed to be talking to himself. Then his voice raised and he looked at Remus once again. "You and Maria seem to be in immediate danger. But...Mr. Black is on lasting danger."  
  
"Lasting?"  
  
"He is the Heir of Slytherin. Don't you think the Dark Lord would be keen to have Sirius on his side?"  
  
"But...Sirius wouldn't do that to us." Remus protested. "To...Maria."  
  
Headmaster O'Leary surveyed Remus and said abruptly, "It should be safe to go back to Gryffindor Tower by now."  
  
Remus nodded, turning to leave.  
  
"Mr. Lupin...take care of your sister..." Headmaster O'Leary said quietly to himself as Remus left. "She may be in more danger than any other..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sirius walked through the hall, his blue eyes darting around, finally locating his target sitting, back braced against a wall, talking to a portrait.  
  
"...and I don't see why no one told us..." Maria said. "You know what I mean?"  
  
The man in the picture nodded. "Completely. But don't worry - I'm sure everything will be alright."  
  
Sirius stopped in front of Maria, who stood up.  
  
"Thanks for talking to me," she said to the man.  
  
"Anytime. Bye, Maria."  
  
"See ya."  
  
As they started walking, Sirius asked, "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much," Maria responded quietly.  
  
Sirius fidgeted. "...hey, Maria, I..." he stopped. "Nevermind. Let's head back to Gryffindor Tower. We can go in, now."  
  
Maria nodded. "Sure."  
  
When they were inside, Maria stared at the fireplace. "I...I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Sirius nodded. After a brief moment's hesitation, he kissed Maria's cheek lightly. "Good night."  
  
She smiled faintly at him and walked off.  
  
Sirius sighed, throwing himself down on the couch. His eyes slipped shut, his breathing became light and slow, and he dreamed...  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her pulse was slowing. Her breathing became erratic, and her robes were imbrued with blood. He knelt down, gathering her in his arms. "No...what...this can't be..."  
  
Heat was rising in his face, making it hard for him to think Hate and rage bubbled beneath his surface. She wasn't dying, no, not on his watch...  
  
She raised her arm weakly, fingers dancing along his forehead, brushing at his hair.  
  
"Please, no...you can't die. We're supposed to marry...I love you!" he cried desperately, tears falling unchecked from his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry...ours is...a love that transcends life...I will always be with you." She said softly, drawing in one long, deep breath.  
  
He shook his head, crying openly now as the girl before him shut her eyes, releasing her last breath.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, someone's icy blue eyes shot open. Dazed from the sudden shock back to reality, he stared at the place above the fireplace where the bloody letters had once resided.  
  
"Maria," Sirius whispered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Lovely. I finally updated. Thanks to my new reviewers, especially Caitlin! I'm so glad you like it. I'll try to update on a regular basis now.  
  
Anyway...*gasp*! Such an exciting chapter! What will happen next!? I guess we'll find out when I update next. Haha. 


	22. Mistakes and Declarations

Chapter 23 - - - Mistakes and Declarations  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sirius tore up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, startling the few students who were up late studying. He threw open the sixth year door, yelling, "Maria!!"  
  
Noel and Lily looked up.  
  
"Sirius, what-" Lily started.  
  
"Lils! Noel! Where's Maria!?"  
  
"She borrowed James' Invisibility cloak and went to the Quidditch pitch to fly around for a while," Noel answered. "By the way, have you seen Remus and James?"  
  
"Dorm!!" Sirius yelled as he dashed off again.  
  
"Jeez, I wonder what that was all about," Noel said as she and Lily left the room.  
  
Remus and James were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, we were just gonna get you," James said. "Didn't think you wanted to be alone after..."  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Have you seen Maria?"  
  
Noel crossed her arms, looking hurt, and Remus realized his mistake at once. "I mean, to apologize, I-"  
  
Lily and James shook their heads.  
  
"Smooth move, Ace," Lily said.  
  
"Ah...Noel, walk with me..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sirius ran to the Quidditch pitch, screaming Maria's name at the top of his lungs. "Where are you!? Maria!?" He spotted a dark shape lying on the ground a little ways ahead, and ran to it. "Maria!"  
  
Maria raised her head. "Sirius?"  
  
He knelt in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Oh, Maria, you're okay! I-I was so worried! It was just a dream and I..." And, then, he burst into tears.  
  
Maria was at a loss for words. Here she was, sitting on the cold ground of the Quidditch pitch with a sobbing Sirius Black in front of her. Biting her lip, she put her arms around his neck and pulled his forehead to her own, lightly kissing away his salty tears. 'They taste of him,' Maria thought, the wolfish part of her mind getting the better of her. She suppressed a smile.  
  
Sirius was startled when he felt Maria's soft lips on his cheeks. Tilting his head back, he drew them to his own. He felt her tense, and remembered that she sometimes had problems with human contact. Remus had told him, just in case he ever wanted to date her...and, oh, how he did...he pulled away.  
  
Maria touched the side of Sirius' face. "It's alright...for some reason, I don't mind your touch. Must be that animal part of you, huh?" She laughed lightly, and then grew serious. "Siri, tell me why you cry."  
  
"I...I had a dream," Sirius closed his blue eyes. "I, I held you in my arms...as you...stopped breathing..." He didn't mention the part about marrying. "I was so scared! I had to make sure you were alright."  
  
Now, it was Maria's turn to cry, tears flowing swiftly from her emerald eyes.  
  
"Maria!? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry...!"  
  
"No, it's alright..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
Maria shook her head, tears slipping off her face and onto the cold ground. "I...I...Sirius Black, I think I love you!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Remus and Noel snuck through the halls with the Marauders' Map, since Maria and Sirius had the cloak. They were heading for the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Once inside, Noel turned to Remus. "Well?"  
  
Remus sure has a way with words. Let's watch him screw up.  
  
"Noel...you know I care about you, that I love you, but I'm worried about my sister. I mean, she's next to die."  
  
"Remus, Maria is a young woman. She can look out for herself. Besides, she has Sirius to care for her now."  
  
Ouch. Poor Remus. Strike one.  
  
"Noel, you...you don't understand. Maria's my twin. I, I'm bound to her!" Remus tried.  
  
Noel smirked. "As bound as I am to James."  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"We are also fraternal twins."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Strike two. Better make a quick save, Remus.  
  
'Noel's right. Maria can take care of herself, and Sirius is there for her. It's not like I'll be gone. Besides...Maria may not want me with her anymore, not after I yelled at her like that...'  
  
Noel sighed and started braiding her knee-length black hair. This may take a while...  
  
She's getting impatient. Hurry up, Remus, we don't have all eternity. We aren't vampires, we're werewolves.  
  
Stepping forward, Remus pulled Noel closer to him. "I'm sorry. You're right, Noel. I have just as much responsibility to you as I do Maria, just like James does to you and Lily, and Maria to me and Sirius. I understand what you mean."  
  
Noel smiled, wrapping her arms around Remus' neck and kissing the corner of his mouth. "It's alright. I remember James acting the same way with Lily and me."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Shall we go back down, then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
a/n: Haha, left a cliffhanger with Sirius and Maria, didn't I? I am so, so, so, so...*goes on for about an hour* ...so, so, so sorry that I never update! I will honestly TRY harder to update frequently. But see, we're going into finals week, and there's this hot guy always on my mind, and...I'm just making up excuses, aren't I? Still, I'm so sorry, I love all my reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing; it means a lot to me! Cheers, darlings! 


	23. Forever Charmed Together

Chapter 24 - - - Forever Charmed Together  
  
Sirius stared at Maria in wonder. "I.....you....."  
  
"I know!" Maria sobbed, "It's okay if you don't love me-"  
  
"Whoa, wait! Who said that!?"  
  
Maria paused. "Well, uh, I said that."  
  
"Well, you're wrong!" Sirius declared.  
  
"Ah!? Wrong!? The Great Maria Ravenwood is never wrong!" she responded arrogantly. "Well.....I suppose I can make mistakes every once in a great while....."  
  
"And this is one of those times," Sirius whispered, "because, I love you, too, Maria....."  
  
She smiled hesitantly as Sirius leaned in to kiss her again. She shivered, feeling his body press against hers, forcing her down to the grass. ".....Sirius....."  
  
"Hmmm?" he murmured as he kissed her neck lightly.  
  
She placed a hand on his chest, motioning for him to let her up.  
  
"Alright.....I understand," Sirius stood, reaching down to help Maria. Together, they walked beck to the common room.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence," James said as Maria and Sirius entered the common room. "And where have you two been?"  
  
"Playing.....Quidditch," Sirius responded, trying, but failing, to be nonchalant.  
  
Fortunately, James seemed to preoccupied to tease any further. He stroked Lily's hair absentmindedly.  
  
Maria settled down, curling up at Remus's feet. He petted her silky hair lightly. Noel smiled down at her friend, squeezing her hand briefly before laying her head back down on Remus's shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that until dawn, content with each other's presence.  
  
"Maria, wake up; we have to get to class," Noel prodded her friend gently.  
  
"No.....no, I don't wanna touch the weird red thing!!"  
  
Noel raised her eyebrows. Maria was definitely dreaming. She reached out to shake her again. "Maria, we need to get to Charms! Professor Tristan will be upset if we're late!" This was pretty true. Professor Tristan was the youngest teacher Hogwarts ever had, and Maria, Noel, and Lily were great friends with him....not to mention the fact that he was very cute.  
  
"What? .....No, Professor, I wasn't sleeping!" Still, Maria didn't wake. Noel shoved her off the couch.  
  
"MARIA RAVENWOOD!"  
  
"Ohmigosh, I didn't do it!" Maria sat up, looking around wildly. "Oh, it's just you. Noeeeeeeel, why'd you shove me off the couch?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't wake up. And what's with the 'I didn't do it?'" Noel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry. Instant reflex." Maria grinned easily. "You should know! Whenever someone shouts your full name, you better run as fast as you can in the opposite direction!"  
  
"Well, you better hurry and get ready for class! We already missed breakfast because of your lazy arse!" Noel pouted.  
  
Maria pressed a hand to her heart. "Awww.....you missed breakfast for me Nolie? I'm touched."  
  
Noel grinned, waving a hand. "Go take a shower."  
  
As Maria left, the portrait hole burst open.  
  
"How DARE you!?" Lily was squealing.  
  
"Lils, we're sorry, we thought-"James tried.  
  
"I don't care what you thought! Noel! Maria!?"  
  
"Hey!" Noel greeted them. "What's up?"  
  
"These gits," Lily pointed to James, Remus, and Sirius, "thought that it would be funny to put magic dye in our shampoo!"  
  
Noel gasped. "Ohmigod, Maria!" She and Lily ran to the staircase, stopping short as an outraged howl echoed throughout the common room and probably beyond. "Uh.....oh....."  
  
Maria came tearing down the spiral stairs, clad in only a towel, a bottle clutched in one hand. Her hair was.....  
  
"BLUE!" she shrieked. "I can't believe you!" She stood, hands on her hips, facing Sirius, Remus, and James; Lily on her left, Noel on her right.  
  
"Maria, we-"Sirius started.  
  
"I don't wanna hear excuses! Don't you know scarlet is my favorite color!?"  
  
There was a long silence; then, they all burst out laughing.  
  
"How long does it last?" Maria asked.  
  
"It'll fade away as the day progresses," Remus answered.  
  
"Aw, that's too bad. I rather liked it." Maria grinned as Lily leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Huh.....? OH, BLOODY HELL!" She screeched as she ran back upstairs.  
  
"Whoa.....what'd you tell her, Lily?" James asked.  
  
"That she was only in a towel."  
  
"Marauders!" Professor Tristan greeted them warmly as they entered his classroom. "How are you? Maria, I love your hair!"  
  
"Thanks, Professor!" Maria beamed. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, what are we doing today, Professor?" Noel asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I haven't decided yet," Tristan admitted as he scratched his head. "Anything particular you girls wanted to do?"  
  
Lily, Noel, and Maria crowded around him, leaving Sirius, Remus, and James to talk and be jealous.  
  
"What do they see in him?" Sirius muttered.  
  
"His dark hair....." Remus sneered.  
  
"His blue eyes....." James scoffed.  
  
"Charming exterior....."  
  
"Graceful movements....."  
  
"Hey, are you describing him or me?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Siriuuuuuus!" Two voices whined, two pairs of eyes rolled.  
  
"So, can we, Professor?" Lily asked excitedly. "It would be so much fun!" Noel and Maria nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well.....I suppose, since you ladies want to, we'll learn the Friendship Charm." Tristan said, smiling. "However, you are aware of the.....uh, conditions of this charm?"  
  
"Sure!" Noel answered. "If one bleeds, so will the rest!"  
  
"That's a nice way of putting it," Tristan shrugged. He clapped his hands. "Okay, Gryffs, take a seat! Today, we're gonna learn the Friendship Charm!"  
  
Maria, Lily, and Noel grinned.  
  
"Now, this charm binds friends together forever," Tristan explained, "and is not to be taken lightly. As Miss Potter put it, 'If one bleeds, so will the rest.'"  
  
The Gryffindors shifted slightly, nervously. The Marauders were grinning at one another.  
  
"At the request of a few students, I have decided to teach you this charm. It is perfectly legal and only as dangerous as you make it.....any volunteers?"  
  
At once, the Marauders raised their hands.  
  
Professor Tristan nodded. "It only works for up to three people. You'll have to divide yourselves in half."  
  
They all glanced at each other.  
  
"Girls and guys?" Noel suggested.  
  
"That's the easiest." Remus agreed.  
  
Lily shook her head. "I think we should split further, into pairs, because," she lowered her voice, "we all already have deep connections with each other. Take Maria, Remus, and Sirius for example. Maria and Remus are twins; Maria and Sirius are in love. So, Maria should do the charm with James. See?"  
  
James nodded. "I see what you mean. So, you would be with Remus, and Noel with Sirius."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Now we guys can come to your rescue whenever you need it!" Sirius grinned as the others groaned.  
  
"Ready? Who's first?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Maria and I will," James said.  
  
"Alright. Come on up. Now, the first thing you gotta do is join hands." Maria and James locked hands. "And say, 'Anima metallum, anima copulare.'"  
  
They repeated after him three times. A white light surrounded them. The class blinked in the sudden brightness. James and Maria smiled at eachother.  
  
After them, Lily and Remus went, then Noel and Sirius. No one else seemed to want to.  
  
"Wonderful, my students!" Tristan beamed. "My best and brightest," he whispered to them before raising his voice again. "Now, homework – write me a three foot composition on the advantages and disadvantages of this charm! Dissmissed!"  
  
a/n: "Anima metallum, anima copulare," roughly translated, means "Soul mine, soul join." It's Latin, courtesy of me now taking Latin at school. It was kind of hard to find a translation for what I wanted, which was "Your soul be mine, our souls be bonded," seeing as how Latin has no helping verbs, etc., etc.  
  
Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks to reviewers, I love you all! blows kisses 


	24. Fire in the Sky

Chapter 25 – Fire in the Sky  
  
The first day of March dawned bleak and overcast. It looked like rain, and a lot of it.  
  
"Couldn't have picked a better day!" James mumbled sarcastically at breakfast. "It would have to rain the day we play Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Better them than Slytherin," Maria put in, helping herself to more pumpkin juice.  
  
James looked at her dolefully. He chose not to respond, instead picking up a platter of sausages and tipping more onto her plate. "Eat up. Get strength. Swing club."  
  
"And so James reverts back to the language of the cavemen," Remus whispered to Lily and Noel, who giggled.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and stabbed a sausage. "So, where's my partner-in- beating?"  
  
James frowned. "I woke him up."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it all the way in the common room." Noel added.  
  
"Well, I'll go get him. I need to grab my broom anyway," Maria said. She got up and trotted out of the Great Hall.  
  
James kept looking between Maria's rapidly retreating figure and her abandoned plate. Then, he yelled, "Maria, wait! Your sausages!!"  
  
Sirius rolled over in his bed, clutching his head. 'I feel so weird,' he thought, 'like there's someone inside my head.....I'm supposed to be somewhere.....I can't remember......'  
  
The dormitory door opened. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius' eyes shot open. 'That voice.....' he struggled to remember, finally regaining his senses. "Maria!"  
  
She opened the door fully and stepped inside. She was dressed in her scarlet Quidditch robes and carried her broomstick. "Hey.....are you okay?" she edged closer.  
  
It came out of nowhere – the sudden urge to hurt her. Sirius, bewildered, pushed it away. "I'm fine."  
  
Maria shifted her broom to her other hand. "Okay. Well.....we're all waiting for you in the Great Hall. D'you.....want me to wait on you?"  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, it's okay. You go. I'll be down in a sec."  
  
Maria nodded, backing out of the room. As soon as the door shut behind her, Sirius ran to the bathroom, heaving-  
  
-at the same time, Noel doubled over in pain, barely containing a cry of surprise and agony.  
  
Her friends immediately crowded around her.  
  
"Noel, are you alright!?" Lily asked.  
  
"His.....his body is rejecting it....." Noel whispered. She blinked several times, as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"Whose body? Rejecting what?" Remus asked.  
  
Noel looked at him, seemingly uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about? Sirius....."  
  
"Sirius?" James repeated.  
  
Noel started to speak, then spotted Maria. She ran to her. "Maria! Where's Sirius!?"  
  
"He's still up in the dorm. Why, is something-"  
  
"The charm! It's in effect!" Noel looked past Maria. Sirius was striding into the hall. He stopped next to them.  
  
Lily, Remus, and James also joined them.  
  
"What's going on?" James asked. "Sirius, mate, are you alright?"  
  
Sirius stared at James unblinkingly. "I'm fine. Just.....hadn't been feeling well, that's all. I'm better now."  
  
James stared back, apparently trying to gauge whether his best friend was telling the truth or not. "Well, alright. If you say so, I believe you."  
  
There was no further discussion on the matter because they were joined by Frank Longbottom, Mark Wood, and Sabin Westside, the sixth-year who would be replacing Troy.  
  
"All right, James?" Frank said.  
  
"Hey, Frank. You guys ready?"  
  
"Better than ready!" Mark grinned. "This year, we will be the best! We can win!" Sabin nodded in mute agreement, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then. Let's head to the locker room." James turned to Lily, kissing her forehead. "Watch me play, Lily!" he said childishly.  
  
Lily smiled. "Yup. Good luck."  
  
Maria hugged Remus before leaving. "Wish me luck, Remmie," she breathed.  
  
You don't need luck, my Maria. You're the best." He responded, his voice smooth and comforting. "But good luck anyway, sis."  
  
James shut the locker room door behind his team, watching them take seats on the benches. "This is just a stepping stone along the way to the cup, guys. Let's make it a good one." He beckoned them toward the field, seeming like an unreal being with a tantalizing secret.  
  
"There they are!!!" Luke Jordan was once again commentating. "Go, go, go, guys!!! With one new to their number, here once again – Longbottom! Wood! Black! Ravenwood! Potter, Potter, and Westside! As if anyone could forget! Replacing the late Chaser Troy VanArc is sixth-year Sabin Westside, and excellent man, excellent! Now, let's all bow our heads to Troy, and to Jennifer Carlson!"  
  
The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all bowed their heads. The Slytherins looked disdainful.  
  
After a moment, Luke picked it up again. "And here from Ravenclaw – Diggory! Butler! Almasy! Clearwater! Hasler, DelColetti, and Ashford! Pretty fair team – Diggory's picked up some new blood in Hasler and Ashford, but-"  
  
"Luke," Professor McGonagall broke in, "they've started. How about telling us what's going on?"  
  
"Of course, Professor.....anyway, it's Gryffindor in possession, Potter passes to Westside, their own new blood, Westside shoots.....he scores! Chaser Sabin Westside scores the first points, and only minutes into the game!!"  
  
Maria and Sirius cheered, high-five-ing with their clubs. As Maria smiled at him, Sirius had that nasty urge again. He raised his club – and hit a Bludger heading straight for her head.  
  
"Thanks, Siri!" Maria called, zooming away to defend Sabin.  
  
"Don't mention it," Sirius said to the air. What was happening to him? Every time he went near her.....  
  
"Sirius, pay attention!" Noel chided as she gilded past, her quick blue eyes searching for the tiny Snitch.  
  
"Right....." he decided to stay as far as possible from Maria for the time being. It was safer that way.  
  
"Alright, pretty slow game so far. Gryffindor lead, thirty-zero. Ravenclaw in possession, Chaser Almasy heading for the goal. That's seventh-year Mark Wood there, wonderful guy, Quidditch fanatic, going on to play in the-"  
  
"Luke, get on with it!" McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
  
Luke rolled his, too. "Chaser Almasy passes to DelColetti, he shoots," Luke's voice faltered, "he scores. So, that's Gryffindor, thirty-ten. Still a good lead....."  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius had stopped, hovering in midair. He was clutching his forehead. At the same time, Noel slid a little down her broom. Her head was aching fir to burst. "Sirius," she whispered, "what's wrong.....why are you in pain?" But, as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. Noel looked up. Sirius was gliding over to block a Bludger from hitting Frank. She shook her head – and caught a glimpse of shining gold, near the Ravenclaw goals. Butler, the offending Seeker, saw it, too.  
  
"Looks like the Seekers have spotted that Snitch! They're going for it-"  
  
"AHHHH!" Noel jerked back, and in that crucial moment, lost the Snitch. But she didn't care – something was happening up above.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing!?" James bellowed.  
  
But Sirius ignored him. He seemed intent on Maria, and only Maria. He had a slightly twisted grin on his face, hand reaching out for her wrist. He didn't seem to be himself.  
  
Noel felt another jolt of agony in her head. 'Is my brain on fire?' she wondered dazedly.  
  
Maria was trying to jerk her wrist away. "Sirius, stop this! Please stop it!!" She sounded panicked.  
  
Sirius grinned wider. "It's for your own good, Ravenwood! I've waited so long for this!!" He raised his club.  
  
"What is going on up here!?" Madame Gomes shouted from below, starting to fly up.  
  
But she was too late. Sirius brought his club down hard on the back of Maria's head. He let go of her, watching as she slumped forward. At the same time, James shot towards her. They collided in midair and started their long, spiral descent downward, Noel's and Sirius' agoinized screams following them into darkness.  
  



	25. My Light Won't Wake Tonight

Chapter 26 – The Light Won't Wake Tonight  
  
"They fell from so high," Lily whispered, her hand on James' forehead. "I wonder what happened.....James won't let go of Maria.....and where are Sirius and Noel?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore took them to the Headmaster's office." Remus responded dully. "I think Professor Tristan went, too. And Cheewa."  
  
Lily nodded numbly, still wondering what could have happened. Sirius would never, ever deliberately hurt Maria – and yet, he just had. "Why can't you tell us what happened? She murmured to her seemingly-lifeless friends. "Why won't you wake up?"  
  
"Ah, I knew you'd be here," a soft voice said. Remus and Lily turned; it was Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans." He took a seat next to Maria and James' bed, too. "How are they?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "Professor, it looks like Maria's not breathing. Why? Will they be alright? Why won't James wake up? What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore looked down his long nose at her, folding his fingers and deciding how to reply. "Professor Tristan told me about the charm."  
  
"Yes, sir. Maria is with James, Noel with Sirius, and I with Remus."  
  
"Yes, I gathered as much. It explains why Mr. Potter is still latched onto Miss Ravenwood."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
Dumbledore paused. "Up in the sky, we believe that something came to – er, possess Mr. Black. We don't know how, but we have an idea of who-"  
  
"Was it You-Know-Who, sir!?"  
  
"Possible.....anyway, as Sirius held onto Maria's wrist, it was draining her life force. James was feeling the effects as he tried to go to her, but it was too much and they both collapsed." He looked at Maria and James.  
  
"When will they wake, sir?" Lily asked.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "We're not sure. Sirius – or whatever was possessing him – hurt Maria pretty bad. She and James are both in perfect health, you see, but Maria's spirit – as I said, her life force – is suffering. By holding her the way he is – you see his hand on her forehead, and the other over her heart? – James' unconscious mind is trying to siphon some of his own aura back into Maria, and he won't wake until she does."  
  
"Because of the charm?"  
  
"Yes, although I think, even if there was no charm, James would probably be trying to do this anyway....."  
  
Lily nodded as Remus finally spoke. "Sir, what will happen to Sirius? He's not in trouble, is he?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded him for a moment. "Well, Professor Cheewa feels that he should be expelled. I however, after hearing Sirius' and Noel's accounts of this morning, and knowing that Sirius would never deliberately hurt Maria, feel that there should be no punishment. Professor O'Leary is in full agreement with me, which I daresay sent Professor Cheewa into transports of fury....."  
  
Lily and Remus managed small smiles.  
  
At that moment, the door burst open and Sirius flew in, Noel dragging behind him.  
  
"Maria, Maria, I'm so sorry – oh.....? She's asleep....." Sirius sobbed. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Dumbledore repeated what he had told Remus and Lily. Sirius sighed, dragging up a chair.  
  
"How could I? How could I hurt them? My best friends.....Maria, I'm so sorry....."  
  
Everyone was quiet at Sirius' sudden display of emotion.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be awake soon, Siri," Remus told him.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, no they won't, Remmie. My light won't wake tonight. I know. I felt it, when he was inside my head. He wanted to hurt her, but I did it for him....."  
  
No one knew quite what to say to that, so they just sat there, even Dumbledore, until the sun finally shone through the windows again.  
  
a/n: Yahoo. Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter should be good. I'm just so tired.....its four am. Teehee. 


	26. Pieces of You

Chapter 27 – Pieces of You  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
It was late. Everyone else was asleep; Lily wasn't. She stared at her boyfriend for a minute, then turned to her best friend. She wondered how everything had gotten so messed up so fast. But she didn't blame Sirius. It wasn't his fault. She just wished Maria would wake up!  
  
None of their friends, not even Noel, knew how Lily and Maria first met. Everyone just assumed it was a given, like James and Sirius.....  
  
Five Years Earlier.....Diagon Alley.....  
  
Lily walked calmly down the street, looking around. Her parents had gotten lost, the silly things. No matter – she would sit on a bench and wait for them. As she sat, her quick emerald eyes gazed around at the other children with their parents.....one girl in particular caught her eye. She had long, straight black hair and tan skin, and wore a white Muggle sundress. She didn't look like a Muggle, although she did look rather lost. As Lily watched, she sat down on a ledge and began to cry. Lily, being a sensitive and empathetic person, immediately got up and wandered over. She sat down next to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The girl looked up quickly. Her dark brown eyes were liquid-filled and rimmed with red. They narrowed in anger and dislike. Lily immediately sensed that the girl had a lot of pride. ".....what do you want?"  
  
Lily blinked. "To know if you're alright."  
  
"Who do you care? You don't even know me."  
  
Lily shrugged. "That doesn't mean I don't care."  
  
The girl stared at her incredulously. "You care about someone you don't even know. I – oh, whatever! Do what you want! It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! I just want my dog back!!!" She burst into a wave of fresh tears.  
  
'Ah, so that's what's wrong,' Lily thought. She bit her lip, not sure what to do. Well, whenever she was sad, her mom always hugged her and stroked her hair and told her it would be alright, so.....that's what she did.  
  
The girl cried for a long while. When she finally pulled away, she looked at Lily shyly. "Sorry about earlier. It's just that, we had my dog since he was a puppy.....when I was still a baby. I loved him so much. He used to sleep in my bed," she explained.  
  
"Oh," Lily nodded. "I see....." she reached into a pocket. "Here, have one." She offered the girl a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"Thanks.....what's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Hm. I'm Maria Ravenwood. Nice to meet you."  
  
They smiled at each other, and, from then on, were never apart.  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Lily smiled at the memory. She had always been with Maria in her weakest moments, and always would be.....  
  
Noel stirred as Lily burst into quiet sobs. "Hmm? Lily?" she murmured sleepily. "Is that you?" she stood slowly, stretching like a cat. "Lily, what's the matter?" She walked over to her friend.  
  
"Nothing, just.....reliving memories."  
  
Noel placed a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lil, she's not dead, she's just.....asleep....."  
  
"I couldn't stand to lose her, not like we lost Jen....."  
  
"Lily, it....." Noel shook her head. "We can't change the past, we-"  
  
But Lily spun around to face Noel. "But – yes, yes, we can! Don't you see, Noel!? A time-turner!!!"  
  
"Lily, no." Noel said firmly. "You know what could happen. We are just going to sit here and wait it out. Everything will be okay. Maria and James will wake up, we'll drink butterbeer, we'll play Quidditch, then we'll prank the Slytherins. You'll see....." her voice faded. "You'll see....."  
  
Lily waited until Noel was asleep to start crying again.  
  
- ? - ? - ? - ? -   
  
'Is someone crying? Lily.....is that you?'  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
a/n: So, Lily and Maria care a lot for each other. Poor Lily; she's so sad. And whose thoughts were those? Hmmm, I know; do you? Stay tuned to see who will pull Maria and James from the depths of their souls..... 


	27. The Power of Friendship Pt 1

Chapter 28 – The Power of Friendship, or What You See is What You Are  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Why.....why is it so dark? I can't see.....but, what's that?" James stood, unwound himself from sleep and something else, and walked over to the only thing he could see in the pitch black void.  
  
It was a mirror.  
  
"A mirror.....only a mirror. What's it doing here?" James tapped it. It didn't seem too special – just an ordinary, oval mirror.....that happened to be hanging in midair. It didn't even show his reflection. He started to turn away from it.  
  
'James.....'  
  
"Huh!? Who said that?" He spun back to the mirror.  
  
'Have a look, James. Don't be afraid. It's only your soul.....' now his reflection was inside, yet.....  
  
"I-I can't, I have to go.....help Maria....."  
  
'Do you honestly care for her, James? She's just an arrogant little twit.....leave her be....."  
  
James' eyes widened. "What!? Who are you!?"  
  
'I'm you, James. I'm your soul.'  
  
"I.....I don't understand....."  
  
'Don't go to her, James. She is weak. Just leave her be.....her death will be a holy blessing.'  
  
"No! I don't know who you are, but you're not me!"  
  
'.....James. Bare your heart to me.' His reflection suddenly changed – into Lily!  
  
"James! What are you doing here!?"  
  
James blinked. "I'm trying to save Maria, Lils. Your best friend....."  
  
"Oh.....! Forget about her and come back to me!"  
  
"W-what!? Lily, that's not like you!"  
  
Lily put her hands on her hips. "What? What's the matter with you? I thought you loved me."  
  
James swallowed. "I do. I love you, Lily, but I won't let one of our best friends just slip away. If you really loved me, you'd be patient. Love is patient. It waits if it is true."  
  
Suddenly, Lily smiled. "That's right, James. I'll wait forever if I have to. You save Maria. You save me best friend. I know you can, James." She vanished, and his reflection was back, smiling cruelly at him. But it didn't say anything.  
  
James sighed. Just as he was about to turn away, his reflection spoke again. "That's good, James, but it's not love that will save you and bring Maria back. That's what put you here in the first place."  
  
"I.....don't....."  
  
Mirror James sighed. "Come closer, James, and bare your memories to me."  
  
Once again, his reflection was gone, but this time, it was replaced with a scene. James saw himself curled around Maria, both lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Noel, Remus, Lily, and Professor Dumbledore were there, asleep. But Sirius.....  
  
James' heart constricted. Sirius' arms were flung over James, and he was crying.  
  
"Sirius.....are you really crying.....for me?"  
  
For as long as they'd been best friends, James had never seen Sirius cry. But there he was.....crying. He touched the mirror. "Siri.....please don't.....I can't stand to see you cry....."  
  
The scene changed, and he saw his eleven-year-old self wandering around the Hogwarts Express. As he watched, Little Sirius ran past, then skidded to a stop.  
  
"Hiya, I'm Sirius Black. Who are you?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Ohhh.....wanna be best friends?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Then another change.....Sirius' face, so happy after they had played their first successful prank; so dream-filled when he first laid eyes on Maria.....and now.....  
  
"James, I'm so sorry," Sirius sobbed. "This is all my fault.....I hurt her, James, and I hurt you, too....."  
  
Tears gathered in James' eyes. "Oh, no, Siri.....please, it's okay.....I forgive you, Sirius....."  
  
The mirror shattered.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
a/n: Another chapter over. Thank you, reviewers. You make my day. 


	28. The Power of Friendship Pt 2

Chapter 29 – The Power of Friendship Pt. 2  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
'Is someone crying? Lily.....is that you?'  
  
Maria yawned and stretched, standing up slowly. Her first thought was, 'Oh. I'm surrounded by mirrors.' It was followed by, 'Wait. Why am I surrounded by mirrors? Oh, boy, it's like a Muggle funhouse.....'  
  
"Hey, Maria!" someone giggled.  
  
She thought it best not to answer.  
  
"That's okay, Maria. Stay where you are - I'll find you!"  
  
Maria gulped. She was 99.9% sure that she did not want the owner of the voice to find her.....even if the voice sounded slightly like her own. She began to run, smacking into mirrors every now and then.  
  
Voice giggled again. "Don't run from me, Maria. I'll find you. I can hear you, sweetheart!"  
  
'Arrrgh! I bet James got a plain, oval mirror! Why did I get stuck in the Carnival of Horrors!?' Maria thought furiously as she ran into yet another mirror.  
  
"Maria, please come back."  
  
She stopped, gazing at a mirror ahead of her. "Remus?"  
  
One of her many reflections had morphed into her brother, who stepped out of the mirror. "Maria, what are you doing?"  
  
"Remus, where are we?"  
  
"We? Oh, Maria, I'm not really here. You're stuck inside your own soul.....your mind and spirit are poisoned. Your body – and James's – they're trying to heal you."  
  
Maria cocked her head. "I.....hey, wait!" Remus was disappearing rapidly. "What about Sirius!?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
She turned. Sirius stood a few feet away from her. "Sirius! You're okay!"  
  
He held out his arms. She ran to him. "But you're not okay, Maria. I'm sorry." He tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Sirius, its alr - what!?" As she pulled away, she saw not Sirius, but James!  
  
He laughed, holding her at arms length. "Hahaha! Oh, Maria, you're so weak! You can't even tell which friend is holding you!" His grip tightened.  
  
"Oh – James – let me go!" Maria struggled, which just made James laugh harder.  
  
"You're so weak, Maria! You're weak, weak, weak!" he giggled, spinning himself and Maria in crazy circles. "Oh, Maria, I love your weakness!"  
  
"James, I-"Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
"See, look! You're gonna cry!" he exclaimed gleefully, dipping her. "You're such a-"  
  
"-baby, Maria." Noel said disgustedly, coming up from the dip. "Always running and hiding behind Remus or Lily. You never talk to me anymore, Maria."  
  
"You're always busy!" Maria shot back, fury evaporating her tears. "What about you, always hiding behind your brother!?"  
  
Noel laughed. "Oh, Maria, I'm not on trial, you are!" she turned away.  
  
"Hey, don't you walk away from me, Noel Jaden Potter!" Maria ran forward and spun her friend around. "Oh! Who are you!?" She was surveying a carbon copy of herself – but in robes with the Ravenclaw crest.  
  
The girl tilted her head. "Who are you? You're not me. I'm not you. I am reality....." she laughed. "I'm your destiny. I'm your power." She spun Maria to the left.  
  
Standing there was another copy, this time bearing the Slytherin crest. "I am who you were meant to be. I am your jealousy." She also spun Maria to the left.  
  
By now, Maria was expecting this, so she wasn't too surprised to see herself with the Hufflepuff crest. "I am everything you hate. I am your weakness." She grabbed Maria's hand and jerked her forward so that she fell to the floor at the feet of a last figure.  
  
Maria looked up into her own face. The girl bearing the Gryffindor crest pulled her to her feet and stroked her hair back. "But only I am who you are. I am your strength and courage. I've been with you in your weakest moments-"  
  
"-and I always will be," Lily finished, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Maria's ear. "So, Maria, will you bare your life to me?"  
  
Maria nodded, and Lily placed her hand over her friend's heart. "Of course.....I knew. Be careful, Maria. Your choices put you in danger."  
  
"I know," Maria sighed, looking up into Lily's eyes. "I miss you, Lily."  
  
Lily smiled as, all around them, the mirrors shattered.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
a/n: The last of the soul-search chapters. Strange? Like? Hate? Please review. And, can someone please tell me how to get italics or bold in here? I'd like to use song lyrics if they fit, bit I don't know how to discern them from the regular story. It would be a big help. 


	29. Hurt Feelings

Chapter 30 – Hurt Feelings  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Look, he's stirring – oh! Sirius, look, James is awake!"  
  
"Ohhh...where am I?"  
  
"Hey, why isn't Maria awake? Lily, wake her up!"  
  
"Let's shake her!"  
  
"Miss Potter, there will be no shaking!"  
  
"Poke her then, Professor! James, James, can you hear me?"  
  
"Miss Po – Mr. Lupin, don't poke James!"  
  
"James, why isn't my sister awake? Did you save her?"  
  
"Uhhh...?"  
  
"Please, everyone, give Mr. Potter room to – "  
  
"Hey, look, Maria's eyes flickered!"  
  
"Don't be a prat, Sirius, eyes don't flicker!"  
  
"Lil..."  
  
"She speaks!"  
  
"...saved me..."  
  
"I saved you? I thought that was James's job?"  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
In the relative calm that followed, James and Maria got their stories straight. Professor Dumbledore left soon after, mumbling something about seeing the Headmaster. Remus, Noel, Lily, and Sirius stared at their newly- revived friends.  
  
Maria fidgeted, staring back, still remembering the mean tings her friends had said, but it had been a dream, right?  
  
"Maria?" James touched his friend's shoulder, and she shrieked.  
  
"Did you really mean it, James!? Am I really that weak!?" she turned on Noel. "Am I!? Am I, Noel!?"  
  
Noel looked hurt. "Maria, it – "  
  
"But of course! The -perfect- Potters and their -perfect- life, can't associate with anyone -beneath- them!"  
  
James and Noel were taken aback. Maria had skimmed over what happened in her dream, saying only that her friends had appeared. Now, though, they got the feeling they, or Noel and James rather, had said something really nasty.  
  
"Maria, what really happened down there?" Lily asked.  
  
Maria turned to Lily, a smile on her face. She began to relate her story of what each friend had said to her.  
  
Noel flushed. "Maria Rose Ravenwood, you get out here right now! I need to have some words with you!" she reached over and grabbed a handful of Maria's black hair and jerked her out the door of the hospital wing.  
  
"OW! Goddammit, Noel, let go of me!" Maria shrieked.  
  
"Not until you listen to me!" Noel yanked open the door to a broom closet and pulled Maria inside before slamming it shut again.  
  
Maria stood up, glaring. "What's your problem, Potter!?"  
  
"My problem is...is...you, Ravenwood! Your dream me was right – you do always run to Lily and Remus! And, and..."  
  
"What? You pulled me in here to tell me that I'm a baby? I'm sure you can do better than that – what are we, second years?" Maria replied scathingly.  
  
Noel glared at her. "I pulled you in here to tell you that you're a coward. And..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...you're really annoying, you know that!?"  
  
"What!? Annoying?! Why the hell do you hang out with me if I'm so annoying!? You don't have room to talk! You...you...egotistical...arrogant – "  
  
"Are you describing me or you?" Noel smirked.  
  
"Potter, you need a major attitude adjustment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get going."  
  
Noel blocked the door. "You aren't going anywhere, Ravenwood."  
  
Maria stared.  
  
Noel swallowed. She wasn't all that mad, but...her dream self was right. Maria did spend so much time with Lily, and she never talked to Noel about anything important anymore. Noel didn't, however, want to admit that she was a bit jealous...not that she really was, she told herself. Just...yeah.  
  
Maria had a hand on her hip. "Well?"  
  
Noel glared. "...whatever. Just get out of my sight, Ravenwood. Go run crying to Lily that I'm a big meanie," she taunted.  
  
Maria started to reply crossly, but then realization dawned. "I get it." Her face softened. "I'm sorry, Noel."  
  
Noel's lip curled. "For what?"  
  
Maria smiled. "You know." She walked to the door, and Noel didn't try to block it. "I'll work on that, okay?" She twisted the doorknob, and was gone.  
  
Noel blinked. "...she understood? What just happened?"  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Noel was right, Maria realized. She did spend a lot of time with Lily. But Noel was always with Remus...damn, she shoulda brought that up. Oh, well. Everything was okay now...hopefully.  
  
Upon her reentry to the hospital wing, everyone looked at her curiously.  
  
"Everything's okay," she assured them.  
  
Of course, they still stared curiously. But then, that was the Marauders for you.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
a/n: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! A special thanks to MaryslilLamb for helping me with italics, etc. I'm working on getting 100 on, guys! Almost there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. . 


	30. Recovery

**Chapter 31 - Recovery**

- - - - - - - -

Even though Madame Pomfrey was against it, Maria and James were free to leave the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, do you really think this is the best thing to do? Miss Ravenwood has a large bump on the backside of her head, and I'm sure Mr. Potter must be feeling it as well - !"

Headmaster O'Leary shook his head. "You have already treated Miss Ravenwood. I'm sure her friends will take care of her from here."

"But, Headmaster," Madame Pomfrey lowered her voice, "you're sending her back to the dormitory? I mean – I know it wasn't Mr. Black's fault, but what if – "

"It's alright, Poppy. Everything is under control."

"Well, fine, but I still think you are putting those children in more danger then necessary!" Poppy fumed before flouncing back to her office.

The headmaster smiled.

- - - - - - - -

"Maria, are you sure you can walk?" James asked.

"I'm fine, James. It was my head that was injured, not my legs. Where did you say they were waiting?"

"Well, they were supposed to meet us here…"

Maria frowned. "Well, that's odd. Shall we just go on back?"

"Yes, I think so. Maybe they ran into Malfoy and Snape."

James and Maria started up the stairs back to Gryffindor Tower, arms around each other's shoulders for support. They had no lasting damage, except for the bump on Maria's head, and that would go away in a week or so. They were just glad that nothing permanent had happened.

"Maria! James!"

Lily came running down the stairs toward them, looking panicked.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Maria asked, putting a hand on the stair rail.

Lily bit her lip. "It's Sirius. He's locked himself in the dormitory, and he won't come out. He won't speak to us, either! All we can get out of him is, 'My fault, my fault. She was so perfect!'"

James and Maria looked perplexed.

"Well, it's not like I'm dead or anything!" Maria stated.

Lily shrugged. "Well, he seems to be going through a state of trauma. He adores you guys. To know that he hurt you is killing him inside…or so Noel says. She's feeling extra strain thanks to the charm."

"Well, let's go up there." James said. "Didn't you guys tell him that we were getting out today?"

"We tried. He wouldn't listen."

They jogged the last few stairwells to the tower and Lily gave the password (dulcis exsultatia). They found Noel and Remus sitting outside the door to the sixth-year boys' dorm, looking forlorn.

"He still hasn't budged." Noel informed them. "We can hear him in there pacing and muttering things."

James stepped up to the door. "Siri, it's me, mate. Let me in, okay? Sirius?"

No one answered.

"Maybe he fell asleep." James suggested. "Maria, you try."

Maria stepped up to the door. "Did you guys already try alohomora?"

Remus nodded.

Maria sighed. "Sirius, sweetheart…open the door?"

Still no answer.

"Sirius…please…"

Silence.

Maria grew frustrated. Whipping out her wand, she pointed it at the door. Sparks flew from it, and through the keyhole. The door creaked open.

They all looked at each other, fearing the worst.

Noel gave James a little shove forward. "Go see what's wrong!" she whispered.

James nodded and pushed the door open further, stepping inside.

Sirius was sprawled on his bed, asleep. His black hair was tangled, as if he'd been raking his fingers through it over and over again. His cheeks had trails of tears, and there were dark circles under his eyes. James knelt by his side.

"Sirius…why are you doing this to yourself?" he said softly.

Sirius shifted in his sleep, as if he could hear James' voice, moving closer to it. James sighed as Maria sat quietly beside him, and Lily, Noel, and Remus sat on the edge of the bed.

"Guys, this is bad." James said.

"It wasn't his fault, though," Remus said. "He couldn't help it…he can't help his bloodline."

"Yes, but that doesn't make him feel any better," Noel protested. She, better than anyone, knew what he was feeling.

"We have to do something." Lily said desperately.

"But what?" Maria asked sadly. "We can't do anything to his mind. He has to over come it himself."

They all looked at her.

"The only thing we can do…is stand by him." She got up, moving Sirius so that he was lying in a straight line. Then she laid down beside him, taking one of his hands and placing it over her stomach. "It's late. All we can do now is sleep."

The beds were large. James followed her lead, taking Sirius' other side. Noel lay next to her brother, and Lily next to Maria. Remus curled up at all their feet, and soon they were all asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Sirius awoke the next morning to find Maria pressed up against his side. When he tried to move, he found James clutching one of his arms. Remus was lying across his legs, snoring with his mouth wide open. Lily's legs were tangled with Maria's, and Noel somehow ended up with her head at the foot of the bed, a hand thrown on Remus' chest.

Sirius shook his head. He sure had weird friends.

"Hey, James…" he tried. "Uh…I'm kind of hungry. Can you move?"

James grunted, clasping Sirius' arm all the more tighter. Sirius sighed.

"Remus, buddy, you're on my legs."

Remus just snored louder.

Sirius decided that this was getting him nowhere. "That's it, no more staying up late for them." He declared. He tried to tug his arm away from James, who whimpered and started mumbling about Snitches. When that didn't work, he hit him with a pillow. James promptly shrieked like a girl and fell off the bed, taking Noel with him. She screamed, too, waking up Lily, who tired to go to her but found her legs tangled in Maria's, resulting in her falling off the other side of the bed and swinging Maria around so that her head collided with Remus'.

"Aaaaand I'm free." Sirius said, smiling.

- - - - - - - -

"Honestly, Sirius, you could have just shaken us or something." James said as they walked down to the Hall.

"I tried. Remus was snoring too loudly, and you were talking about Quidditch again! Why were you guys piled on my bed like that, anyway?"

His friends exchanged curious glances.

"Sirius, you locked yourself in the dorm." Maria told him.

"I did?"

"Uh. Yes."

Now it was Sirius' turn to look mystified. "Why did I do that?"

"We don't know! We were hoping you would tell us!" Lily cried.

Sirius shrugged. "Well…I remember…Maria and James. I was so upset. And then…I heard a voice, telling me to go to sleep. I heard you guys through my dreams…" he shuddered.

"What dreams?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't remember." He said darkly.

Silence. Then Noel spoke. "Well, we can discuss it later. Let's just eat for now."

They sat down, still feeling unsettled. But Sirius seemed fine throughout the meal.

And of course, no one noticed the headmaster and Dumbledore watching them.

- - - - - - - -

a/n: Poor Sirius. Is he mental? Or are his friends worrying for nothing? And when are we gonna get back to the fluff!?


	31. I'm Gone

**Chapter 32 – I'm Gone, or 'In Which Sirius Tries to Ask Maria Out and Has a Really Weird Dream'**

- - - - - - - -

"Jaaaaames, can't we just skip Divination? Just once?" Sirius pleaded. "It's so hot in there, and Verone's such a bi-"

"Sirius, you say that every class." Remus interrupted, opening the trapdoor and letting Maria go in ahead of him, James trailing behind her. Noel and Lily had opted for something harder, Ancient Runes. The guys and Maria were lazy.

"I know, Remmie, but come ooooon!"

"We're already here, Sirius." Remus climbed up, leaving Sirius alone in the hall.

"Well, jeez." Sirius muttered, and followed his friends.

Maria and James had chosen a table in the back corner, next to the only window in the classroom. Sirius noted their closeness and became instantly jealous.

'You're such an idiot,' he chided himself. 'James is your best friend. Maria is your…whoa. What _is_ Maria!?'

Sirius had never stopped to think about it before. He remembered, back at the beginning of the year, a bet that their friends had, who would ask who out first. Sure they'd kissed, went to the dance together, and she wore his necklace. But he had never asked her out!!

'Oops.'

Well, that would just have to be fixed. Sirius pranced up to the table and threw himself dramatically into the seat on Maria's other side.

"Maria," he whispered.

"What?"

"I-"

Professor Verone chose that moment to begin class. "Shut up, shut _up_ everyone, you cloud my Inner Eye!!"

Sirius cursed under his breath. This would be harder then he thought.

"Take out your crystal balls! Get a partner and try to divine what is in store for them in the future!"

Remus and James paired up, leaving Maria for Sirius.

"Perfect," Sirius grinned. Maria was sitting in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to begin, so he put his hands on the ball. "Um…I see a lot of white fog…so, you're going to have to turn on your brights if you drive anywhere tonight…"

Maria giggled. "Sirius, get real!"

He smirked, still 'reading' the ball. "I see…a man. A tall, handsome man, who is getting ready to ask you out…and you will say yes!" He gasped as Maria rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

He looked hurt. "But I'm not!" He leaned over the table. "Maria, will-"

"Aiiiieee! The Grim!!"

"Damn!" Sirius pounded his fist on the table. Everyone knew that Verone thought James had the Grim. She never missed a chance to bring it up. He laid his head down on the table.

'This isn't fair! Everything is getting in my way! And those fumes are making me sick! All I want to do is ask her out! Whyyyy! Why me!?' He started to slip into sleep, oblivious to Maria's annoyed glances and tsk-ing.

? - ? - ? - ?

Sirius stood on the grounds, by the lake. It was really cold, and he was wearing only a thin black T-shirt and jeans. He shivered, wondering what he was doing there.

"Sirius…"

Sirius turned in a circle. "Maria? Is that you?"

"Sirius…I'm here."

He turned around again. Maria stood there, in a simple white sundress and sandals, although it was the middle of winter. Her dark hair flitted about her face, and she was smiling like the world was a joke that only she got.

"Maria, what are you doing? It's freezing out…"

"I'm not cold, Sirius."

He stood, uncertain of what she wanted.

"Sirius, do you think I'm pretty?"

"What…? Yes. No. No! Maria, I think you're beautiful!"

She kept smiling. "That's nice. But Sirius, do you love me?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes!! Maria, god, I love you so much!"

Maria nodded, too. "I know. But Sirius…don't I cause you pain?"

Sirius tilted his head, thinking of Voldemort inside his head, tormenting him with visions of her death and making him hurt her. "Yes, Maria, you cause me pain. But I love it. I look forward to every minute I'm with you, whether you're kissing me like it's the end of the world, or you're screaming at me like you could just die, or even…" he trailed off.

Maria smiled at him, then turned and walked away. Sirius tried to follow, but he couldn't. "Maria, where are you going!?"

He couldn't see her anymore. He could hear the tapping of her sandals, and her voice floating back to him on the cold winter wind, freezing him to the bone.

"To die for you, Sirius."

"Maria, please!!"

"Sirius...I'm gone."

? - ? - ? - ?

"I think he passed out, Professor. Maybe we should take him to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I suppose. Can you three carry him?"

"Of course…"

Sirius had the sensation of being lifted by strong hands. He thought maybe he should wake up, but his mind was just too fuzzy.

"Come on, guys, be careful! Don't bang his head off anything!"

"Oh, Maria, don't get your knickers in a twist! Sirius is fine!" That was Remus.

"But I bet Maria would like Sirius to get her knickers in a twist!" James.

"Ooh, yeah, and then he'd take them o-"

"GUYS! Stop talking about my knickers!"

Sirius smiled faintly, trying to open his eyes. "Whassamatter, Maria? You havea…problem…with me and your knickers?"

"Sirius! Go back to sleep!"

"But Maria…I was gonna ashk you…to go…out with meeee…'

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I reckon our knicker-talk gave him a bon-"

"REMUS! JAMES! Enough!!" Silence. "Sirius. We're at the hospital wing…"

- - - - - - - -

Sirius woke up a little while later. Maria was dozing in a chair next to his bed, her hair falling over her face. He reached out and stroked it, remembering what had happened in the moments before he fell asleep. He was trying to ask Maria out. The fumes were making him dizzy. Then he had a weird dream…

Why was Maria asking if she was pretty? She knew she was. She also knew he loved her. And…she was going to die for him? No, it was supposed to be the other way around!

He reached over and shook her gently. "Maria…Maria! Wake up…"

She stirred, eyelids fluttering. "Sirius…? What is it?"

He looked seriously at her. "Maria, look at me."

She tilted her head up to look into his blue eyes, her own brown ones (she'd lost the contacts) still glossy with sleep.

"Maria, I love you."

She tilted her head.

"Will you go out with me? I was thinking…I know you're wearing my necklace, and we've kissed, and things like that…but it was never really official. I want it to be. I want everyone to know that I love you."

Maria smiled softly. "Sirius," she murmured, "yes. I will. I would've walked behind you forever if only you would've spared me one glance. I know you saw me, but it wasn't how I wanted you to. And now, I finally believe you do."

Sirius stared at her. "Maria, I always saw you. It was you who never noticed me! I saw you on the platform on the day of our first year. You had long black hair and wore a black T-shirt and jeans. I saw you second year, and you actually glanced at me. I saw you third year, when you were sitting with Noel and Lily, and you said hi to Remus. I saw you fourth year, when you hugged Remus, only sparing one small smile for me. I saw you fifth year, in your black halter top and jeans, your summer tan glowing. I saw past your make-up, past your arrogance, and to you. Straight to you. And I always loved you."

Maria was speechless. "Sirius."

"Maria, just say you love me too and I will die for you."

She closed her eyes. "Sirius. I love you, too."

- - - - - - - -

a/n: Awww, ain't that SWEET? I could die. I'm really on a roll here. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	32. Dangerous Love

**a/n: Loves. I have just realized that the time may seem a bit screwed. It's really hard to tell when I change months, and I'm sorry. For those of you who were wondering, we're in March right now, and exams are in…May? June? And we'll have one more Quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, in April. That'll be the cues for month change, in case I forget to mention, okay?**

- - - - - - --

**Chapter 33 – Dangerous Love**

- - - - - - - -

"_Sirius, I love you, too."_

James, Remus, Lily, and Noel heard Maria's words from the hallway. They also heard Sirius ask her out.

James and Remus turned to Noel and Lily. "Ahem. I think there's a little matter of our money, now."

- - - - - - - -

Maria had laid her head on Sirius' bed and was crying softly, not understanding why she felt this way. Sirius got up, stretching and leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Maria, let's go…"

He took her arm and guided her out of the hospital wing.

"But Sirius, you shouldn't – "

"Shh. I'm okay."

Maria buried her face in his arm and let him take her away. She didn't know where they were going, but at this point, she really didn't care. A bit further along the hall, she heard a little scuffling, but it didn't come again. She sighed.

When Sirius finally stopped, Maria found herself in his dorm. It wasn't like she hadn't been in here before, but this time, somehow, was different. She made her way to the window seat and sat down.

Sirius watched her, wondering what she would do now. But she just sat there, eyes still sparkling. He made his way over to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Maria," he started.

"Sirius," she interrupted. "I couldn't feel myself anymore. It was like, I never knew what was going on. I was just going through the motions as I played Quidditch, when I did my homework, even when I helped Remus go through his transformations. I was just here, another empty girl who had lost a part of herself when Sirius Black had waltzed through her world." She offered him a watery smile. "Bit, Siri, I never dreamed that you would choose me."

He took her hands in his own, twining his fingers with hers. "Maria, why _wouldn't_ I choose you? You're beautiful. You could have had any boy you wanted. And yet, _you_ chose _me, _the biggest player in the school…next to James."

"And James has tied himself to Lily. He loves her."

"And I love _you_. Maria, do you not believe me when I say it?"

"I do. But Sirius, I just don't _understand._ I feel so different when I look at you. And I know I'm in danger of more than just falling flat on my face when you're around." They both smiled. "But the thing is, Sirius, I don't mind. I don't mind, because I do believe you when you say you love me. Even if Voldemort were to glide down here now and demand I become a Death Eater to ensure your safety…you know what? I would do it, if it meant that you could live another day."

Now it was Sirius' turn to cry. He knew he was putting her in danger. That was what Headmaster O'Leary had inadvertently said to Remus on the night the message had appeared in their common room. By being with Sirius, Maria was basically saying, "Here I am, kill me." And they both knew that.

Maria had stopped crying, and was gazing at Sirius warily. 'Voldemort will have a field day with this.' She watched as Sirius bowed his head. For a minute, she would have thought he'd fallen asleep had she not known better. "Siri…?"

Suddenly, Sirius reached up around Maria's neck and pulled her down to meet his lips. She was surprised, but she kissed him back. He whimpered, and his tongue licked at the corners of her mouth, trying to make her open it. She complied, but when his hands started going for her shirt, she pulled back gently.

"No, Sirius. Not yet."

And he understood.

- - - - - - - -

"…" Noel and Lily looked at each other wordlessly. Damn that Sirius! In all the commotion of the pendants, turning into werewolves, dancing, and pranks, they'd forgotten about betting and everything! But James and Remus looked so gleeful, they reached into their pockets and each pulled out five Galleons.

"Yah!!" James shouted, giving Remus a high five. "I knew we'd win!" Remus giggled.

Noel gasped. "Remus, did you just _giggle!?"_

Remus clapped a hand over his mouth. "Um…no?"

So then Noel and Lily started dancing around, singing, "Remus giggles like a girly-girl!!"

And that was how Maria and Sirius found them.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Sorry it's short.**


	33. The Shine is Lost Without You

**Chapter 34 – The Shine is Lost Without You**

- - - - - - - -

With James and Remus ten Galleons richer, the six trooped back to the common room, Sirius and Maria wondering just what was so funny, and why their friends had been hiding behind a statue.

"I suppose we better get started on Cheewa's essay," Lily said as Noel gave the password.

James looked horrified. "But, Lily, it's not due until next week! Besides…" he cast around for an excuse. "…tonight's the full moon!"

Lily looked taken aback. "Oh, that's right. Well," she looked at Noel and Remus, then at Maria. "There's obviously no question that James and Sirius will go with them. Maria?"

"Um…" Both Remus and Lily were appealing to her with puppy eyes, though neither probably knew it. "Well…I think I'll…stay in tonight."

Lily grinned, and though Remus looked slightly crestfallen, he too smiled and agreed.

"What time are you leaving?" Maria asked.

"Now." Remus answered immediately. "So that Noel can have time to get used to the transformation."

Maria raised her eyebrows; he seemed eager to get away from her now. "Oh…alright. have fun…"

James embraced Lily. Sirius grinned at Maria and said, "I'll bring ya back something!"

Noel looked nothing short of terrified. "What about the charm? Won't Lily and Sirius hurt too?"

Lily frowned. "I'm sure it will be okay. Just have fun." She and Maria stood back as the others left.

Maria stared after Remus, hoping he wasn't feeling betrayed. '…he has Noel to look after him, now. He understands. Besides, I have to take care of Lily, since she'll be carrying some strain of his transformation.' She nodded to herself. "Hey, Lil, let's go up to the dorm, okay? So that…" she trailed off with a meaningful look.

"Oh, right." Lily agreed. So that the whole common room wouldn't see her rolling on the floor screaming. Gotcha.

- - - - - - - -

"Yo, get that stick!"

"What stick? Do it yourself, Sirius!"

"Tch!"

James, Sirius, Noel, and Remus were making their way into the Shrieking Shack from the Whomping Willow. Noel was clearly terrified, and hadn't spoken a word since they left.

When they arrived in the bedroom, James and Sirius stood off to the side, while Remus knelt in front of Noel, who had sat on the bed. "Noel…are you scared?"

"_Maria, Remus is scared…"_

"Yes, Remus."

"I'm not going to lie to you…it will hurt…but only for a little bit…"

"_I think something is wrong, Maria…"_

"I'm really sorry about all this, Noel."

"Remus, Noel." James whispered. He pointed to the window. "It's time." He hurried over to his sister. "Its okay, Nolie, I'm right here, right here…" He wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry.

Sirius whimpered, changing into his dog form. He lay on the floor, eyes covered with his paws.

Remus, having done this many times, was now at a loss. 'This shine is lost without you…' The pain was intensified tenfold.

"_Oh…my GODS…!!!"_

"_Lily!? Sweet Merlin, Lily, are you okay!? LILY!?"_

"Its okay, Nolie, you can do this!!" James yelled as his sister writhed and screamed in his arms. Sirius's whimpers became high-pitched yowls of pain.

"_Lily…Lily, are you alright? Please talk to me…"_

"_Remus…Remus needs you…"_

Something was wrong. Someone was screaming. The change wasn't supposed to be like this. He had never done it alone before…

"_Oh, gods, Maria, please! We have to go to them!"_

When Remus opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the change was taking an abnormally long time. The second thing was that the pain had dulled. The third was that there was a small white wolf poking her nose through the doorway, with a redheaded figure sitting on her back. Then a black dog took the redhead away, and the wolf was kneeling in front of him, licking his face, and he licked her back.

- - - - - - - -

"Ugh…I feel like walking death…"

"…you're not the only one…"

"Shut up…ohh, my head…"

"Hey! What say we get some breakfast!?"

"UGH! SIRIUS!" Five voices groaned.

"…I'm hungry…"

- - - - - - - -

The six friends woke up a bit later, not really surprised to find themselves splayed on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The night before had been a blur of fur and screaming, running and playing. Later, none of them would be able to give a full account of it. Sirius and Lily didn't even know how they ended up back there.

Noel got up and stretched. She started to walk back outside. Maria followed.

"It wasn't so bad, Maria," she said. "Initially, it was, but after a while, it dulled. It was kind of fun."

"Remus was in more pain this time." Maria said sadly.

Noel looked sideways at her friend. "Not to be mean, but it was your fault."

"I know, but I couldn't just leave Lily there alone."

"You brought her in the end."

"I know. I couldn't leave her _and_ Remus alone."

"…you're a good friend, Maria Ravenwood."

"As are you, Noel Potter."

- - - - - - -

**a/n: Sorry if any of this was confusing. Just ask if you've got questions. Thanks to reviewers. I've got a hundred! hugs all**


	34. Boredom

**Chapter 35 – Boredom, or 'How to Get Stuck in a Broom Closet on the Way to the Quidditch Final'**

- - - - - - - -

"…and so, that is how the Goblin Wars were started…"

Sirius's eyes were slipping shut. Struggling to keep them open, he looked around at his friends. James was scratching at a piece of paper with his wand, which he transferred to Lily, who smiled as she read it. Noel was tapping her wand on the table impatiently. Maria was snoozing on Remus's shoulder.

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to run, to dance, play Quidditch…anything but sit in this boring classroom, even if it was the last class of the day. Luckily, the final Quidditch match was today – Gryffindor versus Slytherin. How was it that all the final matches turned out that way?

He looked at the clock. 'Okay, five more minutes. I think I'll pass the time by staring at Maria.' He looked over at said girl, who was still on Remus's shoulder. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was snoring lightly. It looked like there was even a bit of drool on Remus's shirt! 'Hmm…she'd never forgive me if I saw her in such an embarrassing position…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'

Needless to say, he kept looking. He even took a picture on the little wizard camera he had gotten from Zonko's. Why he had that in his pocket, we'll never know…nor want to know.

"…and that is it for today. Class dismissed." Professor Binns said as he floated back through the wall to the teachers' lounge.

Remus shook Maria, who looked around furtively as she wiped her mouth. Remus grinned, being used to the whole process. Sirius laughed, dancing around her.

"I got a picture of youuuuu asleep!" He sang.

Maria's eyes popped. "What!? I…I…GIVE ME THAT CAMERA, SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Nyaaaaah!" Sirius stuck his tingue out and ran down the hall. The rest of their friends followed.

Later, no one could really remember how it happened, but one minute, they were all on their way back to Gryffindor tower, and the next they're locked in a broom closet.

James took out his wand and muttered, "_Lumos."_

Noel looked around. "Okay…how did we get in here?" She looked pointedly at Maria, who held up her hands.

"Don't look at me! I was following Sirius!"

They all turned to Sirius.

"I didn't know it was a broom closet!" He defended himself.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how we're _locked inside."_ Lily said.

"You guys didn't _have_ to follow!" Sirius whined.

"How are we gonna get dinner before the match!?" James complained. "We've got four-sevenths of the team locked in here!"

"Not to mention it's really cramped." Remus muttered.

"Lily, Maria, get us out of here!" Sirius whimpered, seeing as how the two girls were the best at Charms.

Lily looked at Maria. "What do you suppose?"

Maria shrugged. "Hell if I know. Alohomora?"

"Worth a shot." Lily pointed her wand at the keyhole and said the incantation. Nothing happened.

James moaned in frustration. "It's getting hot!"

"Tell that to Sirius…" Noel mumbled. Sirius pouted.

"Come on, I didn't _know!"_

Maria rolled her eyes. "I suppose Bombarda is too powerful?" She asked Lily, who nodded.

"Yeah…we'd probably get sued for destruction of property."

"Sued?" James, Noel, and Sirius asked.

"Muggle thing." Lily answered.

After a while, Noel sighed. "Well, we might as well sit down…"

There was silence as six people slid down the walls and onto the floor. After a while, Sirius's head dropped down into James's lap. "Sorry," he mumbled, sounding like a five-year-old. James rolled his eyes and petted Sirius's silky hair.

Maria stretched, causing Lily to lean forward, as they were sitting back-to-back. They both giggled, and Lily asked, "How long have we been in here?"

Maria looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

They all groaned, and silence fell again.

"How long now?" Remus finally asked. 

"……………"

"…"

"………….."

"…."

"Half a freaking hour."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" James groaned.

Noel, who was sitting closest to the door, reached up. "Um…did we ever just try turning the doorknob?"

"No." Lily answered. "Why?"

Noel twisted the knob. The door fell open.

They hung their heads.

- - - - - - - -

"Aaaaaand here we have it, my fine folk…and Slytherins." Luke Jordan shouted. "It's the final match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin! I'm sure you all remember our players…in Slytherin – Malfoy! Rosier! Lestrange! Avery! Nott! Madden! And….Alden! And for lovely Gryffindor – Wood! Longbottom! Westside! Black! Ravenwood! Potter, and Potter! So, let's get to that match.

Gryffindor in possession, Chaser James Potter _speeding _toward that goal! Watch out for that Bludger, James!! Oh, what a good save by the be-a-_utiful _Gryffindor Beater, Maria Ravenwood! Lusted after by _many_ of the boys here, but, sadly, taken by her partner-in-beating, the handsome Sirius Black – "

Professor McGonagall hit Luke upside the head with her hand. "Luke, concentrate on the game!" She said irritably.

"Right-o, Professor. Anyway, there was one goal for Gryffindor, Slytherin better catch up –"

Halfway into the Quidditch match, Maria's head really started to hurt. It seemed like there was this huge barrier that was bent on blocking coherent thought from her head and causing her intense pain at the same time. She wondered if it was her own barrier, or if this was James's pain. Her vision started to go, but not before she saw a figure go down in the distance.

It was James's pain, but she went down, too.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Ouch! Can you say "cliffhanger?" Sorry, but I've got a killer headache right now. I had to cut it short. Well, James and Maria sure have a talent for getting hurt during matches, eh? But could this be something more…sinister? Anyway, thank you to my newest reviewer, Peach! I really appreciate your comments. They make me happy. . Also a thank you to Charm12, Schnebz, Wind8,acovergirl09, QTpie, and val for reviewing earlier chapters. You guys are great – sorry I'm slow at updating! **


	35. Prophecy Unveiled

**Chapter 36 – Prophecy Unveiled  
**

- - - - - - - -

Two Ravenclaw fifth-years were walking down the hall near the hospital wing, chatting about the Quidditch match.

"I can't believe Noel Potter still got the Snitch," one said.

"Yeah…I wonder what happened to James Potter and Maria Ravenwood. That's the second time they've both went down during matches."

"But their team still manages to win."

"Yeah…they're good…"

They continued walking just as an agonized scream echoed down the hall.

- - - - - - - -

"Make…it…stop!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhrrrrggggg…!"

"Miss Ravenwood, please try to quiet down!"

"Make it stop, please!!"

Madame Pomfrey turned to Professors Dumbledore and O'Leary. "I don't know what's wrong, but it must be bad if she's screaming like that. I don't know if there's anything I can do for them."

Maria and James were lying in beds next to each other in the hospital wing. Maria was screaming and writhing, while James was trying to bear it stoically, though tears were threatening to stream from his eyes. Noel, Sirius, Remus, and Lily weren't allowed in, along with the rest of the team.

Headmaster O'Leary turned to Dumbledore. "What do you suppose? The time is drawing near?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He must know by now who possesses the pendants. It is only a matter of time before he tries to dispose of them."

"But why inside the heads of the Heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

Dumbledore looked grave. "Not just Heirs. Mr. Black's best friend and girlfriend, headmaster."

Professor O'Leary nodded suddenly. "It all makes sense now," he said slowly. "He will use them to get to the Heir of Slytherin. He will dispose of them once he has his Heir on his side."

Dumbledore said nothing.

Madame Pomfrey bit her lip and scooted over to James and Maria. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" She whispered.

James closed his eyes. When he opened them, they looked glassy. "Head." He gestured. "Voices. They say things…"

"Maria?"

She caught her breath to keep from screaming. "Buzzing. Like...ice picks…being driven…into my head…"

Dumbledore floated over, followed by the headmaster. He placed a hand on Maria's forehead, stroking back her hair as she whimpered. "Shhh," he soothed. "It will be alright, Miss Ravenwood…just wait it out for me, okay?"

Maria nodded, and her screams died down.

- - - - - - - - -

"We wanna see them! They're _ours!"_ Sirius howled, his hands doubled up into fists.

"That may be, Mr. Black, but we cannot allow any outside contact near them for at least a day!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"But Madame Pomfrey, we need to know if they're alright!" Lily pleaded.

"I can assure you, they will be just fine – "

"Bollocks! We could hear my sister screaming all the way in the Gryffindor common room!" Remus yelled. Noel nodded.

"Mr. Lupin, I never heard such language out of you!"

They all turned as Professor McGonagall made her way toward them. "Ten points from Gryffindor, now go back to your common room! Mr. Potter and Miss Ravenwood are _off limits!"_

They all glared at her as they slunk away. Remus threw in a little howl for good measure.

"They've no right stopping us seeing them!" Sirius raged. "We'll just sneak in tonight with James's Invisibility Cloak! We'll do it in turns!"

"I'm going first." Remus said stubbornly.

"Me too." Lily added.

Noel and Sirius looked grouchy. "Fine." They said dully.

They stood in the corridor, scuffing their feet against the carpet.

"Well…come on…let's go finish Cheewa's essay." Lily muttered.

- - - - - - - -

"Mia, are you alright?" James whispered once the adults had left.

"It hurts, Jamie," came the soft reply.

"I know…" James sighed. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew that he was the cause of her pain. He slipped out of his bed and into hers. "Sorry," he said as he put an arm around her waist.

"S'not your fault, Jamie."

"But the charm – "

"We all knew what we were getting into."

James closed his eyes. "…it's because we're Heirs, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"He wants us dead. Why, Mia? I know you know."

"…no, James, I really don't. My parents didn't tell me."

"Well, I bet the headmaster and Dumbledore know. Once we're better, we'll go ask them. Awight?"

"Kay." Maria opened her eyes. James's hair was tickling her face. She batted it away and snuggled into her blankets.

- - - - - - - -

"Ow, Lily…my foot…"

"Sorry, Remmie…"

Lily and Remus were under the Cloak, on their way to see Maria and James. It was well past midnight now. Noel and Sirius were still in the common room, under the pretense of doing homework.

"Hey, Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I dunno…"

They continued in silence. When they reached the hospital wing, Remus twisted the knob. "Um…"

"What's the matter, Remus? Open the damn door!"

"It's locked…"

They looked at each other in confusion.

"They want to stop us seeing them…" Lily said softly. "Something must really be wrong."

They turned back to tell Noel and Sirius.

- - - - - - - -

"Headmaster, something must be done." Dumbledore said as he paced O'Leary's office.

"I know, Dumbledore, but what can we do? Send the children to their deaths? They're sixteen-years-old…."

"I'm not saying we need to hand them to him…" Dumbledore raked his hands through his hair in frustration. "_Headmaster…!"_

"I _know, _Dumbledore."

"Maybe the prophecy is wrong."

"It is certainly right. It was made by a gifted Seer, Cassandra Trelawny, a long time ago."

Dumbledore sighed. "May I hear it again?"

"Certainly…" Headmaster O'Leary gathered his Pensieve out of a cabinet and drew his wand through it.

"_Years from now, the Wizarding World will see a darkness so terrible it will surely be the end. A Dark Lord on the rise, gathering followers and wreaking havoc. To stop him, we will be blessed with the Heirs of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. They will know friendship that will know no boundaries, as their forefathers and mothers did. Each will be identified by a colored pendant, but beware; should the pendant fall into the wrong hands, it will be destruction for the one to whom it belongs. And while they have the power, should they use it on the Dark Lord, it will surely take them down with him…"_

"…it's…kind of…wordy, don't you think, Headmaster?" Dumbledore said hopefully. "Maybe it's wrong?"

O'Leary shook his head. "I don't think so, Dumbledore."

They sighed, sitting in silence.

After a while, a crunching sound could be heard. Headmaster O'Leary looked up at his fellow teacher.

"Hm? Oh. Lemon drop, Headmaster?"

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Hmm. Interesting. I was tryin' to draw fanart for this story…needless to say, I suck (in my opinion.). But if any of you lovely people are interested, would you email me ****)? I'd like to get some up. **

**Well, things are coming together…I'm not too good at prophecies. Eh. **


	36. The Truth

**Chapter 37 – The Truth**

- - - - - - - -

Remus and Sirius crouched outside Headmaster O'Leary's door, having followed Professor Dumbledore through the gargoyle and up the winding stairs. Now, they stared at each other at a loss for words.

Sirius jerked his head to the stairs. Remus nodded, and they started back to their common room. Lily and Noel had probably gone to bed by now…or maybe they were waiting up for Remus and Sirius.

Sirius stumbled over a niche in the carpet.

"Hm? Did you hear something, Professor?"

Remus grabbed Sirius's wrist and dragged him over to the wall as Professors McGonagall and Sprout poked their heads out of the hospital wing. Seeing nothing, they retreated back inside. Sirius and Remus followed.

Maria and James were lying on the same bed, sleeping. The two professors were staring at them.

"Did the headmaster show you and Dumbledore the prophecy, too?" Sprout asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore seems bent on finding something wrong with it. He cannot bear to see these children in such pain."

"O'Leary seems to have given up. He's resigned to the inevitable."

McGonagall sighed. "Speaking of resigning, he's done it. He says he just wants to live the remainder of his life peacefully."

"Remainder?" Sprout looked confused.

"Well, you know, what with You-Know-Who and all…"

"So who will be Headmaster?"

"…Dumbledore, of course. He'll be assuming the position this coming week."

"What will they tell the children?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Nothing, I suppose. That O'Leary is retiring."

Sprout looked at Maria and James again. "What about these two?"

McGonagall made an odd sniffing noise. "They'll lie there, I suppose. Until we figure out what happened."

"Is Mr. Black to blame?"

"Blame?" McGonagall's eyes flashed. "It is not Sirius's fault!"

"Well, I mean…Heir of Slytherin, and all…his best friend…his girlfriend."

Remus looked at Sirius.

McGonagall waved a hand dismissively. "Remus's sister and Noel's brother. Makes no difference. The only one at fault here is You-Know-Who."

"My, Professor. You seem to be…attached." Sprout smiled.

"Nonsense. They are all of my House."

Sprout kept smiling.

"Oh, for – let's go!" They left.

Sirius shifted. Remus got up, moving toward Maria and James. Sirius followed.

Maria and James were still, chests rising and falling smoothly. Remus brushed back Maria's hair. "Think we should wake them up?"

Sirius looked at James. _'This is all my fault.'_ "N-no. We should…let them sleep." _'Sorry, Jamie.'_ "Come on, let's go."

Remus made little noises of protest, but he followed Sirius.

This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

- - - - - - - -

Upon reaching the common room, Sirius burst into silent sobs, falling into Lily's arms.

Noel and Lily looked bewildered. All they had known was that Sirius and Remus had gone to look for answers. Perhaps they had found them.

"Nolie, Lil, what are you still doing up?" Remus asked quietly as Lily stroked back Sirius's hair. "It's late. We have classes tomorrow."

"We couldn't sleep, Remmie." Noel replied. "We're doing Cheewa's essay…"

"It's not due until next week…" Remus said gently. "Go to bed…I'll take care of Sirius…"

"No way!" Lily said. "What happened? What could possibly make Siri cry like this!?"

"You tell them…Remmie. Tell them it's all my fault!" Sirius sobbed.

"It is not your fault, Sirius." Remus said harshly. He sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair. "It's nobody's fault but Voldemort! It's all him! He's doing something to Jamie and Mia, I'm sure of it!"

Noel stood up. "Something like what, Remus?"

Remus turned his back to them and faced the fire. "I don't know, _something._ Why else would they stay like this? It's just like what happened when – " He cut himself off.

Sirius pushed Lily's hands away and stood, too. "Like what I hurt Mia, huh? That's what you're trying to say, isn't it, Remus?" His voice grew soft. "You see? It is me. I'm the cause of their pain. I'm hurting Mia, and she transfers it to Jamie. Go on, say it, Remus. You blame me for your sister being in pain."

Remus turned around. "Sirius, I do _not_ blame you –"

"But if I wasn't here, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Sirius, Remus, this is crazy!" Lily interjected. She and Noel both looked ready to cry. "They'll be okay! Jamie's a Marauder, right?! And Marauders are always okay. And Mia's one of us." She gestured to herself and Noel. "They'll be fine." She faced Sirius. "Siri, you cannot help your bloodline. None of us blame you. This is all Voldemort's fault, like Remmie said." Her voice trembled. "I'm sure Jamie and Mia will wake up tomorrow. There are no ifs or buts. They will wake up tomorrow."

There seemed to be nothing more to say. They all knew Sirius was not at fault, but that didn't stop said boy believing that.

"I – " Noel spoke up. "I…am going to bed." But she didn't move.

Remus sighed. "I'll go…" But as he stepped onto the girls' staircase, it went slide on him. "What!?!?"

"Oh, right. No boys allowed." Lily said. She and Noel giggled.

"Huh? That didn't happen last time…" Remus said, looking put-out.

"Security measures…" Noel hummed. "Voldemort's a _boy."_

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, come on. Sirius and I will sleep down here tonight. You girls can have our beds."

Noel smiled and followed Remus up the boys' staircase.

That left Lily and Sirius in the common room, staring at each other.

"Sirius, don't blame yourself." Lily told him.

"Lily, you know it's my fault. You know that, deep in his wolfy mind, Remus thinks so, too. He can't help it. It's his wolf instinct, you know, that 'protect-the-pack' thing. He loves his sister."

Lily screwed up her face. "Um – " She stopped as Remus entered. He jerked his head up the stairs. "I'll – just go sleep in Jamie's bed, then!" She flew out.

Remus stopped behind Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Protect the pack? Yeah, but…Sirius?"

"What?"

Remus smiled. "You guys are my pack."

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Awww! How sweet! But poor Maria and James…when will they wake up? A lot seems to happen to those two. First, Sirius is possessed to hurt Maria, and now Jamie hears voices. And, what's this about O'Leary retiring? Looks like he couldn't take the pressure. I'm sure Dumbledore'll do a good job! Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it! **


	37. In Your Dreams

**Chapter 38 – In Your Dreams**

- - - - - - - -

_James stood in a dark hallway. He didn't know how he got here, but he knew he had to get out. Maria was suffering because of him…he had to let her know that it would be okay, she could go now…_

_He would be alright._

"_You'll never be alright, James. You're foolish, you're weak, just like **him.** But oh, James…you could be great."_

"_What are you talking about?" James spun around, looking for the speaker, but he couldn't see._

"_James, where is Sirius, hm? Endangering your friends, most like. James, I want Sirius…and you can help…you can end it all…"_

- - - - - - - -

Maria opened her eyes the next morning, stretching out from under James's arms. She looked around. Everything seemed to be in order, everything intact…

'_So what happened?' _All she knew was that there had been a horrible buzzing in her head. James had said that he heard someone speaking to him, and that was the cause of her pain, because the voice was evil. In fact, the buzzing was still there, faintly.

She looked at James. He was still asleep…not for long, if she had her way. She reached out. "James…Jamie, wake up…"

He didn't even stir.

Maria frowned. James never slept in. "Jamie." She said firmly. "Get up!"

Still, nothing.

Maria sighed. Then, she noticed something. _'Hm, what's that?'_ She traced a finger under his nose. _'…blood.'_ Scared, she looked at his eyes. Thankfully, nothing. But when she got to his ears…_'Oh…sweet Merlin.'_ "Jamie!? JAMIE! Oh, Gods, Jamie, wake up!!" Maria bolted out into the hallway. "Madame Pomfrey! Professor O'Leary! Professor Dumbledore! Help, please!!" The buzzing intensified.

Madame Pomfrey came running. "Miss Ravenwood, what is the matter!?"

Maria pointed inside, panting. "It's Jamie!"

- - - - - - - -

"Ahem…"

It was time for breakfast. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements…we have a few changes…in staff…"

Lily looked aghast. "So late in the year?" She whispered. Noel looked wary.

"Aiden O'Leary has resigned. I will now be taking up the position of Headmaster. Professors Tristan and Dyne have also resigned. We will welcome Professor Sprout as our new Herbology instructor, and Professor Flitwick as our new Charms instructor. Thank you."

Conversation broke out immediately. All were mystified by this sudden change.

"But why?" Noel said. "Is something going to happen?"

"It's out fault." Sirius said in sudden understanding. "They see what's happening to us. Voldemort wants us…maybe they're afraid he'll come to the school."

"That could be – " Remus started.

"_Oh, Gods, Jamie, wake up!"_

He shook his head. "Maria…?"

Lily looked concerned. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"I…I don't know…I thought I heard Maria just now…"

"_Madame Pomfrey! Professor O'Leary! Professor Dumbledore! Help, please!!"_

"The charm?" Noel suggested.

"But Maria's with James." Sirius frowned.

"It doesn't matter!" Lily said excitedly. "This is exactly what I was going for! See!? I told you guys we had connections…Remus can hear Maria because they're both Heirs…and he's her brother! We're all connected in some way…"

"But to this extent?" Sirius asked.

Lily paused. "…they're both Heirs of Ravenclaw. That's why it's stronger." She nodded.

"_It's Jamie!!"_

Remus stood up. "Something's wrong with James!" Without waiting, he sprinted off. Lily, Noel, and Sirius ran after him.

- - - - - - - -

Maria hovered around Madame Pomfrey as she checked James. "Well? _Well!?"_

"Miss Ravenwood, please! I cannot even hear myself think!"

Unabashed, Maria continued hovering and tsking.

When the nurse straightened, Maria opened her mouth, but Madame Pomfrey beat her to it. "James is…"

"James is what!?" Maria screamed.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Well, make him _not_ whatever he is!"

"Miss Ravenwood, you do not understand. We believe – " She stopped.

"Believe what?" Maria whispered.

"No, I cannot. If Dumbledore wanted you to know, he would've told you."

"Gods, you're all alike!" Maria shrieked. "If it's about _us_, don't you think _we'd_ like to know!?"

"And you think you know what do do, do you?"

"What…is wrong…with Jamie?"

"I believe I can answer that, Poppy." Dumbledore had appeared in the doorway with Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Noel. "Miss Ravenwood…please come to my office."

- - - - - - - -

"_James…?"_

_James shook his head. "I will not give Sirius to you…Voldemort!"_

"_Ahahaha…so he knows. James, I have more ways than one to torture people. Look at yourself. I can reach you through your dreams, James. And if I can reach you, I can get them, too. You had your chance, James. Things can only get worse now…"_

_James screamed as pain filled his head. He couldn't see anymore, couldn't feel…could only hear high-pitched laughing. 'Make it stop…' He had to be strong. He couldn't go like this. He had to see them again. "No! Sirius! Remus! Noel! Maria!"_

'_Lily…'_

- - - - - - - -

"Now, I believe you wanted some answers…" Professor Dumbledore looked at them all.

Maria, for all her screaming earlier, was quiet. Remus spoke up. "Sir, what is wrong with James?"

"Ah…we aren't quite sure, Mt. Lupin. But we believe that it does, in fact, have to do with Voldemort. You see, James told us he could hear voices in his head. We believe that Voldemort has found a way to enter his mind, whether through dreams, or thoughts, or otherwise."

"But why, sir?" Lily asked.

"…we don't know."

"Sir!" Noel said accusingly. "What about the prophecy!?"

Sirius and Remus gave her sharp looks. Noel gulped. "I mean…"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well…I see you were busy while Miss Ravenwood and Mr. Potter were asleep. Very well, I will show you."

He took out the Pensieve. They all crowded around it.

"_Years from now, the Wizarding World will see a darkness so terrible it will surely be the end. A Dark Lord on the rise, gathering followers and wreaking havoc. To stop him, we will be blessed with the Heirs of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. They will know friendship that will know no boundaries, as their forefathers and mothers did. Each will be identified by a colored pendant, but beware; should the pendant fall into the wrong hands, it will be destruction for the one to whom it belongs. And while they have the power, should they use it on the Dark Lord, it will surely take them down with him…"_

Sirius whistled. "Sooo..?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Well…it seems that James, Sirius, and Maria are the Wizarding World's last hope…with Noel and Remus as backup. Voldemort will surely try to kill you all. I don't have to remind you what happened during holiday break…"

"But what can we do, Professor?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore leaned back. "…wait it out, I suppose. Rest assured…we will protect you as best as we can. Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"But when the time comes…" Remus asked.

"You will know what to do." Dumbledore assured him. "Anything is possible with your friends by your side. Now…go see James. I daresay he's waking up by now."

"But sir! How could Remus hear Maria? They aren't connected by the charm – " Noel asked.

"All will come together…go see James." Dumbledore smiled and waved.

The five Gryffindors frowned and trooped off to the hospital wing.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Another mystifying chapter. Sigh. Is Dumbledore just going to let them fight if the time comes? Thanks again to reviewers! –hands out Marauder plushies-**


	38. Emotions Rising

**a/n: LazyLacy:****Hmm…that's a tough question. I suppose…no, the information does not apply. This is kind of an AU – I do use elements from the actual stories, but I throw in more and build on it. Like, Voldemort getting into James's dreams could be the equivalent to Legilimency. Hope that didn't confuse you. Thanks for reviewing. And thank you to Schnebz! Happy New Year to you, too! :)  
**

- - - - - - - -

**Chapter 39 – Emotions Rising**

- - - - - - - -

"James!" Lily squealed. James was sitting up in his bed, looking pale and – more importantly – alive. Lily threw her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "We were so worried!" She rained kisses down all over his face.

Sirius, Maria, Noel, and Remus followed slowly, smiling shyly.

"Jamie, we're so glad…" Sirius said softly.

James smiled at his friends. "It's alright…Maria, I released you…did you know?"

Maria smiled softly. "I woke up, didn't I?" Then, her face grew serious. "Jamie, you were bleeding from your nose and ears. What happened?"

Lily, Sirius, Noel, and Remus gasped. Maria hadn't told them this.

James's smile faded. "I don't know…" he said vaguely.

Maria frowned. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I…" James hesitated. One look at Maria's face was all it took for him to know that she knew, too. She was testing him to see whether he'd tell the rest of their friends. If he did, she would go along with it and act like she didn't know. If he didn't, she would corner him later to discuss it. "…I don't remember. It was too…fuzzy." He shot a quick look at Sirius.

Maria looked down her nose at him, gauging him. "…oh. Well, I'm glad you're better." She looked at Sirius, too.

After Noel and Remus had said their pleasantries, they, Maria, and Sirius left James with Lily and headed back to the common room. Maria couldn't clear her head from all the thoughts buzzing around it. And she wasn't even sure they were all hers…

'_Sirius…James…he wants Sirius, and he tried to get James to hand him over…' _She looked sideways at Sirius. _'Sirius…he was all that was keeping me sane while I was asleep…I had Jamie's arms around me, but I kept wishing it was Sirius…what is wrong with me? This isn't like me…this isn't me at all…'_ She shook her head, trying to clear it again.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Noel asked. Maria looked at her. She had her arm looped through Remus's, and was looking at her, concerned.

"I'm fine…Noel…"

"_Stay steady, Maria."_

"Okay. You look a little pale." Noel smiled at her.

'_She's worried. I hate to worry her. I'm worried. What if I never see her again? Sirius…I need to talk to Sirius!' _"Uuuumm, Remus, Noel, you guys go on to the common room, okay? I – I need to talk to Sirius for a minute."

"Okay, Mia. We'll be waiting." Remus smiled at her, and Noel led him off.

Sirius turned to face her. "Okay, Maria, what's up?"

- - - - - - - -

"James, I'm just so…so glad!" Lily exclaimed. "You have no idea how worried we were…"

James smiled, pulling Lily to his chest. "I know, Lils. I…I know."

"James, what did you see there?" Lily asked seriously. "Tell me. Please."

James sighed. He wanted to tell her. He could feel Maria's heartbeat, pulsing steadily faster. _'Stay steady, Maria.'_ "I – I don't want to endanger you…"

"James…! We're all already in danger!" Lily shook him gently. "We know Voldemort's after us. Keeping information from your friends at a time like this is unacceptable. What if that piece of info is the critical piece!? What if it means the difference between living and dying?"

"That's just it…it does."

- - - - - - - -

Maria stared at Sirius for a minute. "Come in here," she whispered heatedly, opening the door to a broom closet.

Sirius didn't hesitate. He stepped inside. Maria followed. As soon as the door shut, she jumped on his, pressing her lips to his. Sirius's eyes widened, then fell shut as his hands tangled in her hair.

"Sirius," Maria whispered between kisses, "I just can't lose you." She moved her lips to his neck, biting the soft skin there. "I can't live without you…I'm so worried. What if someone dies? What if he kills one of us?" She pushed his robes off, trying to get at his collarbones. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I am one who can stop him…"

Sirius didn't answer. He brought her lips back to his, kissing her roughly. "It won't happen." He declared, his hands moving down her body. "I'll protect you, Maria. I'll protect you and Jamie, and Lily, Noel, and Remus. I won't let him have you. I won't let him…"

She pulled away, looking him in the eye. "You won't let him take you."

He didn't blink. "I won't let him take me."

- - - - - - - -

Remus and Noel sat on their favorite couch in the common room. Once again, they had misses class.

"It's really not our fault. Professor Dumbledore told us to go see James." Noel said. "Besides, that was the last class."

"I'm sure they excuse students who are on Voldemort's hit list anyway." Remus muttered. Noel looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Noel…I'm just so worried. I'm sure we all are. The time is getting closer…we're all feeling it. I'm just glad Lily is Muggleborn."

"But that may put her in more danger…" Noel said softly.

"We'll all protect her." Remus sat down. Noel wandered over.

"Remus…hold me," she commanded.

Remus smiled. "So pushy you are since you became a wolf."

"Now I see where you and Maria get it." Noel smiled. "The wolf wants. The wolf demands." She folded herself into Remus's embrace. "And the wolf shall have…"

- - - - - - - -

"James, what are you saying?" Lily demanded. "Life and death?"

James bit his lip. "It's Sirius. He wants Sirius, Lily. And he wanted me to hand him over." He leaned forward. "Don't you see? He'll stop at nothing to get Sirius on his side, and he'll pry into our minds and try to twist us to give Sirius to him! I've got it figured out…and I know Maria does, too. Sirius must also. They have pendants. They know!"

Lily crawled forward on her hands and knees. "They know what, James?"

"Who he'll go after." James pushed up his glasses. "Voldemort tried me, his best friend. Since he failed there, he'll go for Maria, Sirius's girlfriend. But he won't try to persuade her. He'll torture her relentlessly, hoping that Sirius will give himself up in return for Maria's safety and health. If that doesn't work, he'll go for Remus, hoping that he can force Maria into giving up Sirius for the sake of her brother. Either way, he'll get one of our pendants in the process, therefore killing the owner."

"What about Noel and I? Are we safe?"

James laughed humorlessly. "Safe? No. Lily, you're Muggleborn, and Noel is my sister. And you're both important to me, Sirius, Maria, and Remus. We don't know where you two will work into the plan, but rest assured, you're there."

"James, what can we do?" Lily whimpered, resting her head on James's chest.

"I don't know, Lily…I don't know…" He stroked her hair, thinking. Maria's heart was going fast again. He wondered if she was okay.

- - - - - - - -

"Maria," Sirius breathed, "what spurred this sudden broom closet whim?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No…"

Maria pulled away slightly. "Sirius…I just don't want to lose you."

He grinned teasingly. "So you plan to have me in a broom closet first?"

"What!? Sirius, nobody's 'having' anybody! I just – "

"Relax, I was just teasing!"

Maria barely had time to blink before she was pulled under again.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: …I'm not too good at romance. **


	39. The Invasion

**Chapter 40 – The Invasion  
**

- - - - - - - -

James was let out of the hospital wing the next day during classes. He wandered back up to Gryffindor Tower to wait for lunch to begin. Besides, he was sure his friends would stop back to the common room first.

He had barely sat down before the portrait hole flew open again and Maria burst in. "Jamie," she breathed.

He stood up. "Maria. I knew you'd come and find me."

She glared at him. "Why didn't you tell them yesterday, Jamie? Are you _trying_ to get us all killed?"

James flinched. "Maria…"

"Did you at least tell Lily?"

"Yeah…"

"And what did she say?"

James closed his eyes….

**-Flashback-**

"_**James…you…you must have hit your head on the way down." Lily whispered. "You…that can't be."**_

**_James nodded earnestly. "It is, Lily. He's after us. The time is drawing near!" James knew he sounded hysterical, but he had to make his point. "Lily, we are the Wizarding World's last hope. I…"_**

_**Lily shook her head. "Are you sure? Maybe…" she trailed off.**_

"_**No, I'm sure. Lils, it all makes sense. The pendants. Our connections. Dumbledore told you guys the prophecy, didn't he? All we have to do is wait."**_

"_**James…this isn't fair."**_

"_**Life's not fair, Lily."**_

**- - - - - - - - **

Maria stared at him. "Well?"

"She…was scared."

"Well, of course. Hell, _I'm _scared. James…" she trailed off. "I'm really scared. How will we know when he's coming? Are we just going to be waiting in fear forever?"

"Now…Mia…we don't even know if he's really coming…"

Maria whirled on James furiously. "Come off it! You've seen the Daily Prophet! All the Death Eaters killing people! You know as well as I do that the time is close."

"…then all we can do is – " he cut himself off.

Maria stiffened. "…you…"

"…something…is going to happen…"

- - - - - - - -

"Remus," Sirius whispered. They were sitting in Charms, and Sirius was bored…as usual. He poked Remus again. "Hey…where'd Maria go?"

Remus sighed. "You know that she went to talk to James."

Sirius pouted. "Remus…"

"_What,_ Sirius?"

"Are you scared?"

Remus looked taken aback. Sirius as staring at him expectantly. "…yeah. Yeah, I'm scared. You feel it too, right? Something's going to happen."

Sirius nodded and sat back.

- - - - - - - -

"Headmaster!" Minerva McGonagall ran into Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster…!"

Dumbledore turned around. "I know, Minerva." He closed the curtains on the window. "Send the children back to their common rooms. Round up the professors and the ghosts." He seemed unfinished.

"…Headmaster?"

"Bring me James Potter, Sirius Black, and Maria Ravenwood."

- - - - - - - -

"Death Eaters approaching! Death Eaters approaching! No man, woman, or ghost is safe!!"

"Shut **up**, Peeves!" the Head Boy, a seventh-year Ravenclaw named Evan Butler, yelled. "Prefects, take your students back to your common rooms and _quickly!_ Hurry, now! We haven't any time to waste!"

"James! Maria!" Lily yelled.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Ravenwood! Where is Mr. Black!?" Professor McGonagall reached them first. James pointed wordlessly to where Remus, Lily, and Noel were running up, Sirius following close behind. "You three must come with me. The Headmaster wishes to see you. Lily, Remus, Noel, go with the rest of your House."

James gripped Lily's hand briefly. His eyes met Remus's. "_Take care of them for me," _they said before McGonagall swept him, Maria, and Sirius away.

- - - - - - - -

"Remus, where are they going!?" Noel shouted over the confusion as she spotted Lily and grabbed her hand.

"Headmaster!" Remus yelled back. "Go to the common room, I'll meet you there!"

Noel nodded, pulling Lily up the stairs with her.

The Grand Staircase was a massive pile up of students going to their separate common rooms. Lily and Noel fought their way to follow their prefect, Arthur Weasley, looking back every now and then for Remus, but he seemed to have disappeared in the mess.

"Don't worry!" Lily shouted. "We'll find him again!"

None of the students were quite sure what was going on. One second, they were sitting in class; the next, they were being herded back up to their common rooms. They gathered from what Peeves was shouting that there was a mass of Death Eaters on the way, trying to force entry into the castle. No one could figure out why exactly they wanted to get into Hogwarts, but then again, Voldemort never needed a reason to do anything.

Lily tripped on the stairs; Noel pulled her back up and they kept running.

- - - - - - - -

Remus never made it to the common room. There was a blockade of students and staff on the staircase, so he decided to wait. Then, when he heard banging on the doors to the grounds, he decided it wasn't safe anymore, and he ran to hide in one of the secret passages. The crowd had thinned out by then, and he made it to the third floor by the time the door flew open.

- - - - - - - -

Dumbledore faced Maria, James, and Sirius gravely.

"Sir, is this it?" James asked.

"It would seem so, Mr. Potter. But you three are so young…" he sighed.

"Sir, we're ready to fight!" Sirius insisted.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I cannot ask you three to do this. You are sixteen-years-old. You do not have to do this."

Sirius and James looked at Maria. This was her decision; she was the girl. They were there not only to vanquish the Dark Lord, but to protect her.

"Sir," Maria said quietly, "there comes a time when you have to choose between what is easy and what is right. I think we know what we're getting into."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad to know you three have turned into such fine young adults. Very well, here is what we shall do…"

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: OOOOH THE END IS NEAR. lol. Sorry. Just out of curiosity, how would you guys feel of someone died? I'm not saying I am or am not going to kill someone (obviously people have to die), but I'm just curious. Thank you for reviewing! **


	40. Tables Truned By a Switch

**Chapter 41 – Tables Turned During a Switch**

- - - - - - - -

James, Sirius, and Maria prepared to descend into the fighting. In the Entrance Hall, all professors were already engaged in the battle. Dumbledore would join them, and the Heirs shortly after. The plan was to have the professors clear a path, if Voldemort decided to show up – which he undoubtedly would, if Dumbledore was right about him wanting the Heirs.

James suddenly remembered something. "Sir," he whispered urgently, "I've just remem – "

Dumbledore smiled. "I already know, James."

"So she's - ?"

"She'll know what to do."

"But then why am I - ?"

"A distraction, James. A trick. The Death Eaters will never know." Dumbledore tapped his long nose. "You know. You two discussed it in your minds without knowing it."

"…"

"The power of the amulets, James."

"James, Professor! What now?" Maria had paused at the bottom of the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. "Sir, should we put them on now? What good will they do?"

"Put them on, now, yes. And they will protect you, Maria."

Maria fastened the clasp on the shining blue amulet, hanging it around her neck. "But how? Why?"

"Ours is not to ask why, Miss Ravenclaw." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

For some reason, this offended Maria slightly. "So ours is just to fight?" She asked.

He merely smiled serenely.

She snorted.

Sirius cleared his throat. "So…the door?"

Dumbledore nodded. "When I open it, you must be ready. The fighting is going on right outside." He paused. "I have faith in you all. Remember…it will only take one of you to vanquish him, but three is best. Three is the only way we can be almost totally sure he won't return."

"Almost?" Sirius asked.

"…there should be four, but three will suit…are you ready?"

James, Sirius, and Maria exchanged glances.

- - - - - - - -

"Lily, wait…!" Noel stopped, clutching at something around her neck.

"What is it, Noel!? We've got to hurry!" Lily's voice cracked with impatience, but she turned to look at her friend. "What…oh, Merlin, what's glowing!?"

Noel's face twisted. "The plan. James gave me the amulet to throw them off!"

"The Amulet of Gryffindor!?"

"Yeah…and now it's glowing! Voldemort must be _here_!" Noel looked at Lily, whose eyes were desperate with fear and pain. "Lily…can you go on alone?"

- - - - - - - -

Remus stumbled into the passage just as the Death Eaters swarmed in. It slammed shut behind him, and he was left in the cool darkness of the passage.

"Great, Remus. You've screwed yourself over. This leads to Honeydukes'! What if they need your help!?" He said to himself. He paced the tunnel, wondering what he could do. He still had his wand. He could rush back into the castle and help…no, that would only get him killed…he could go to Honeydukes' and circle back to the front…no, Voldemort was probably waiting.

In the end, he decided to wait.

- - - - - - - -

"…alone?" Noel's words echoed in Lily's ears. She wanted to scream _no, no, I can't do it by myself!_ but she didn't. This was their fight. She had known it from the beginning.

"_There's a time when you have to let the ones you love go…you'll gave your own battle someday…"_

A voice, sounding faintly like Remus. Remus, who was always calm in times of emergency. Remus, who always knew exactly what to do. What would he do now?

"…yeah. I'll be fine. I can do it. Go get him, Noel."

Noel grinned at Lily, eyes bright. Hazel eyes, so much like James's. "No worries, Lil."

"No worries."

Lily stared as Noel turned on her heel and sprinted back down the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

"Are you ready?"

Maria felt something running through her veins, so much of something that it hurt. She grabbed her wrist.

Sirius's fingers closed around hers. "It's adrenalin, Maria. Leave it alone."

"It hurts."

"We'll hurt if we don't have it."

Maria nodded. James moved in front of them.

"If we don't get out – "

"Save it, Prongs…we will." Sirius said quietly.

James hesitated. He locked eyes with his best friend, shifting them slightly to glance at Maria. The message was clear – _Even if we don't get out…she will._

James spun on his heel, just like his sister does. "We're ready, sir."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Good luck…"

He opened the door.

- - - - - - - -

Noel ran down the stairs as if her life depended on it – and, really, it did. She vaguely wondered if Remus had made it back, and if he was safe with Lily. Hopefully he was, and would stay safe.

She could hear the fighting before she actually came upon it. She flattened herself against the wall on the second floor, peering around the edge.

It was horrific. Every professor, even ones she didn't know, was out there fighting. Dumbledore, Cheewa, McGonagall…even…

"Oh, Mom, Dad!?" Noel's and James's parents were there, along with Remus and Maria's dad and…mom (?), Sirius's, and…Jenna's. "What are they doing here!? And…there they are…"

Maria, Sirius, and James were already out there fighting. She felt a flutter of pain; Sirius must have been hit by something.

"Time to go…" Noel stood up and ran into the fray to join her friends.

- - - - - - - -

"Maria, James, Sirius! Go to him!"

"Dad!" Maria yelled, overwhelmed by an instinct to run to him. Sirius caught her around the waist. "Daddy!"

"Go to him, baby! We're just holding them off! You fight's not here!"

"Come on!" Sirius yelled in her ear. James was already ahead, shooting a Protego Charm at an attacking Death Eater. Maria nodded, and they ran to him.

"Dumbledore said this way!" James shouted.

For some reason, the Death Eaters were mostly ignoring them. Perhaps the Dark Lord had told them not to harm them…maybe he wanted that pleasure to himself. They made their way to the doors.

"Outside?" Maria asked, barely heard above the screaming.

James nodded and stepped back for them to go.

"J-James?" Sirius stuttered.

"I'm not going!" James yelled. "We…Noel and I…"

Sirius nodded in understanding. "A trick," he whispered.

James smiled. "Go! Finish him! I'll be there when she wears down!"

Sirius nodded, taking Maria and leading her outside.

- - - - - - - -

Lily paced with worry. She wasn't mad that she was stuck in the common room while her friends were in danger, she was mad that her friends were in danger and she couldn't help them. She knew that, even if she hadn't gone back to the common room, she would have been powerless to help them. All she could do was wait and hope…right?

"Lily," a gentle touch on her shoulder. Luke Jordan and Arthur Weasley. "Lily, will you be alright?" It was unusual to see on of the group on their own.

Lily nodded, hiding her tears. "I'll manage. I just…" she shook her head. "No. I will be fine. Thank you." She had a plan. At least she could be with them…one of them was bound to be there…

- - - - - - - -

"James!"

James turned around, seeing Noel running toward him. "Noel…!"

"Are they outside?" Noel's voice was heavy with fear, but it didn't show in her posture.

"Yeah. Are you ready? Were you attacked?"

Noel shook her head. "One of them fired something, but another blocked it, shouting that I was one of '_those.'_"

James nodded. "Right. Okay, you know where I'll be?"

Noel looked startled. "You're not going back to the common room?!"

"No. I'll find Remus, and we'll be there."

"…there?"

"Yeah. Go get 'em, baby sister."

- - - - - - - -

"Sirius," Maria whispered. "Where is he? I'm…"

"Shhh…don't say it, Maria. I know you are. I am, too."

"Where is…?"

"Be here soon."

They walked all the way down to Hagrid's hut. Instinct told them to go to the forest and the lake. They did so slowly, grasping each other as they neared the water's egde…

"Ah…Miss Ravenwood…Mr. Black…I've been expecting you."

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: OOOOH. Scary? Thanks, everyone, _so much_ for reviewing! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. **

**Anyway, we're nearing the end of…heartache. lol. I had to write that…I've been listening to that some by Killswitch Engage. Anyone likey? **

**So…I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long. But you never know…I HAVE GOOD NEWS!! Everyone knows how I suck at math, right? Well, I sucked at chemistry too. And last trimester, I got a…D. Well, this one (in part 2 of chem.), I'm getting…AN A-!!!! **

**Please love me. :) lol**


	41. Fight to the Death

**Chapter 42 – Fight to the Death**

- - - - - - - -

Lily paced the common room, wondering if her plan would work. Surely, _someone_ would be in there. Remus, maybe. All she had to do was get down there.

She shook her head. It was now or never. She ran for the portrait hole.

No one even called her back.

- - - - - - - -

James ducked through the dueling crowds, ignoring the spells. The Death Eaters ignored him, anyway. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

Mark Lupin looked James in the eye. "James, please. I have a favor to ask."

James nodded frantically. "Sure, sure. What is it?"

"James, please…if Remus can't…James, protect my daughter. Please?"

James released his breath. "No problem, Mr. Lupin. Don't worry. Between Sirius, Remus, and I, we've got her covered."

Mark nodded. "Of-of course. James…I know there's nothing I can do, I know you kids have to do this, but…I'm just…"

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Lupin. I understand. And now I have a favor to ask you. If I don't make it…you tell my dad I love him. Yes?"

"Yes." With that, James sprinted off, and Mark returned to the fray.

- - - - - - - -

Lily missed her footing and tumbled down the stairs, landing hard on her back in front of the 3rd floor door. She ran inside and made her way to the One-Eyed Witch. Whispering the password, she rushed in.

Remus looked up. "Lily! What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!!"

"I couldn't…I just couldn't…"

"You couldn't what!?"

Lily looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I couldn't let you all die and leave me alone!"

Remus was taken aback. "Lily…Lily, we're not going to die. It's…" He trailed off as the entrance opened again, and James stepped inside.

- - - - - - - -

Noel paused outside the door, not sure which way to go. The scarlet pendant around her neck gleamed, pulsing with life. Panic suddenly flooded into her system, panic that wasn't hers.

'It's Sirius and Maria. I can feel their emotions through the pendant,' she realized, biting her lip. 'They must already be with him…'

She ran towards the forest.

- - - - - - - -

"Ah…Miss Ravenwood…Mr. Black…I've been expecting you."

Maria gasped soundlessly, clutching Sirius's arm. Never, in all her sixteen years, had she imagined that she would be standing face-to-face with Voldemort.

Voldemort, sensing her fear, laughed. "Oh, oh, oh, Maria…are you scared? But why? It's just _me_…"

Sirius made a growling sound deep in his throat. "Don't you _dare_ talk to her!!!"

Voldemort grinned. "Oh, Sirius. You're just like him. Just like Salazar. He was just as protective of Rowena as you are of Maria. And then, of course…there was Godric…tell me, do you love Maria? Would you do anything for her? Because I'm willing to bet that James would, too…"

Sirius stopped in spite of himself. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, don't you know? _You_ are the Heirs, and _you don't know!?"_

"What are you on about!?" Maria yelled shrilly. "Stop playing around! We didn't come here for polite conversation!"

"Steady,_ Maria! He'll mess with your mind and try to confuse you!"_

Voldemort paced in front of them. "You two really are pathetic. You know that the founders were friends, yes? Well, Salazar and Rowena were…ahem…more than friends. Until Godric came along. Yes, Godric Gryffindor…he believed he could have anything. And he wanted Rowena."

Maria and Sirius exchanged glances.

"You're lying." Sirius said loudly.

"Oh, you think? You will see, Sirius Black…" Voldemort stopped pacing. "Now, I believe there is the little matter of the pendants…why don't you hand them over to me, and I'll let you go?"

- - - - - - - -

"Remus! Lily?" James stopped as the passage closed after him. "What are you doing here!?"

"James! You're safe!" Lily cried, rushing to him. She hugged him tightly.

James was confused. "What…why…what's going on!? Remus, we have to go to the forest…"

Remus shrugged helplessly. "She's scared, James…we can't leave her behind…"

Lily pulled away. "James, please…I know…I know I'd just be in the way…but…" She stopped, not really knowing what she was trying to say.

"It's understandable," Remus said quietly. "If it were one of us, we'd hate to be left behind, too."

James held Lily at arm's length. "Lily, I am not going to put you in danger." He said firmly.

"But…James…I – "

"Lily, this doesn't concern you. Please understand. I can't have you near me…you're Muggleborn. He'd get you and use you to get us. Don't you understand?"

Lily looked at her feet. "I understand."

James sighed in relief, kissing her forehead. "Good girl," he breathed.

Remus twitched. "James, we have to go."

"We'll be back for you, Lily…"

- - - - - - - -

Noel ran faster through the forest, hoping that Maria and Sirius were still okay. She didn't feel any great bursts of pain, so she assumed they were. Upon reaching the clearing, she hid behind a tree, watching, wanting to assess the situation before she rushed in.

Voldemort was smiling at Maria and Sirius, taunting them. Sirius had his wand pointed at the Dark Lord, his other arm blocking Maria.

"Leave her alone! Don't even speak to her!"

"Oh, Black, you amuse me. But you know what would be even more amusing…?" He flicked his wand. _"Crucio!!"_

Maria screamed. "Sirius!!"

Noel squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly blinded by the pain. She sank down to her knees, Sirius's screams echoing in her head. 'No, no, I have to help…'

Maria bit her lip, shrieking, _"Expelliarmus!!"_

Voldemort grunted, but managed to keep hold of his wand. "Oh…you want to play, too, Maria? _Imperio!"_

Maria's eyes fluttered. _"Give me the pendant…"_

'_Pendant…'_

"_Yesss, walk over to me."_

Maria started slowly over to Voldemort.

"_Nooo, Maria! Don't do it!"_

'_Voice…who…?'_

"_Maria, don't give him the pendant!"_

"_Give it to me…"_

"NO!!" Noel came flying out from behind the tree, tackling Maria.

Voldemort snarled. "Ah, Miss Potter, glad you could join us! Maria, kill her!!"

Maria looked up at Noel.

- - - - - - - -

James and Remus ran out the oak doors and into the forest, never stopping. James could hear Maria struggling inside his head, and he used his voice to calm her and try to get her to break the spell.

"James, how's she doing?"

"I-I don't know, I've lost her…"

"Not good!" Remus panted.

Upon reaching the clearing, they saw why. Sirius had knocked Maria out, forcing Voldemort to lift the curse and go for him.

Noel shot the Conjunctivitis curse at Voldemort, who immediately retaliated with, "_Crucio!"_

James stepped up. "It's my turn, now." He whispered. "NOEL!!"

Through her pain, Noel saw the static outline of her brother. Summoning her strength, she flung the pendant at him.

James caught it, and Noel crawled away.

"What is going on here!?" Voldemort snarled. "Another one!? _Crucio!"_

James threw himself on the ground, hearing the spell shoot over his head. Sirius was busy reviving Maria.

"Ohhh, lookey here!" Voldemort said in mock-glee. "It's Salazar, Rowena, and Godric!!"

Maria shot a Stunning spell at Voldemort, whispering to James and Sirius. "How do we use them!?"

"I – I don't know!!"

- - - - - - - -

Lily hid by the stair rail, preparing to race out. The fighting here was bad. Renee Potter and Adam Carlson were down, as were Professor Cheewa and another professor Lily didn't know. She bit her lip, wand out.

"I can fight, too."

She leapt down the stairs, shouting a Stunning spell as she went.

Lily Evans would not be left out of this fight. She had to help.

- - - - - - - -

Remus and Noel hovered by the trees. "They can't figure out how to use the Pendants!" Remus realized in horror.

"It's not like we know, either, though!" Noel said back.

"Okay, okay, okay. There must be something we're missing. What did that prophecy say? '_Should the pendant fall into the wrong hands, it will be destruction for the one to whom it belongs. And while they have the power, should they use it on the Dark Lord, it will surely take them down with him…'_"

"But what does that mean!?" Noel asked.

"I don't know," Remus answered, thinking fast. 'Friendship, destruction, the power, it'll take them down with him…Friendship. Together.' "I know how to use them!"

Noel stared. "Tell them!"

Remus stepped out from behind the tree.

"Put them together!!!" He shrieked. "The pendants!! Put them together!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at Remus. "No more games," he said. Pointing his wand at Maria, he shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Maria gasped, putting her pendant up in front of her.

The green light surrounded her.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: Wow. Interesting enough? Shall I write the next chapter? Mwah. Please review.**


	42. Flight in the Death of One

**Chapter 43 – Flight in the Death of One**

- - - - - - - -

The green light consumed Maria, flooding into her body.

James yelped as Sirius caught her when she fell. Noel and Remus ran out from their hiding place. Voldemort laughed.

"You see what happens to those who defy me!?" He yelled, eyes on Maria. "She died because you were foolish enough to think you could beat me. Now, you can never kill me, since you are only two!"

James balled his hands into fists. Sirius laid Maria on the ground, standing tall next to his best friend.

Voldemort turned and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sirius shouted, tears running down his face. "Come back, O Great Dark Lord!! Stay and fight!!"

"Fight…you?" Voldemort turned slowly back around. "I have no more business here. Oh, actually…"

Noel covered her ears as Voldemort shouted an incantation. The Dark Mark hovered high over Maria's prone body.

Voldemort lowered his wand. "There, you see," he said quietly. "The prophecy was wrong. You never had a chance. You can't defeat me now." He walked away again.

"_Nnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!"_ Sirius screamed, jabbing his wand at the Dark Lord's retreating back. _"No! Bloody – hell!!" _He shot various spells, but none did any good.

"Sirius," James tried to put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, but Sirius shrugged it off, staring into space.

Remus knelt over his sister, his tears falling on her black tank top. "Maria," he whispered, shaking her. "Wake up…please…"

Noel shook her head. "I…I think we'd better take her to the castle. The Death Eaters will have left, since their master's gone…"

Remus started to pick Maria up, but Sirius swept past him. "I'll do it."

"Okay…" Remus turned to James. "How do you feel?"

James sighed. "I…really don't know. I can't feel anything."

"…is she…still…there?"

James screwed up his face. "I…I can still feel her, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean…is she _still in you? _James, you'll be able to tell us if she's alive." Remus pleaded. "Can you feel her!? Is she warm!?"

"Remus, I…" James shook his head. "I'm too numb…"

Noel took Remus's arm. "Come on," she murmured. "Follow Sirius." She took James's hand, too. "Let's go…" She led them back to the castle.

- - - - - - - -

Lily watched as the Death Eaters retreated. She was panting, bleeding from one arm, but okay. She ran out to the castle steps along with a few other adults.

"Oh, my God…the Dark Mark!"

"It's in the forest, where…where…"

"Sirius, James, and Maria!!!"

Lily's heart contracted painfully. Could it be? Were her friends dead? She let out an animalistic yell and sprinted for the forest, Dumbledore on her heels.

There was heavy fog coming out of the forest. Lily stopped, squinting. Four figures were emerging from it…three tall ones and a smaller one. She narrowed her eyes even more. James, Remus, Noel…and Sirius carried Maria, who was motionless.

- - - - - - - -

Sirius stopped in front of Dumbledore, head bowed. "We…couldn't save her. Remus has her pendant, sir."

Dumbledore started to reply as Mark Lupin ran up on the scene. He took one look at his lifeless daughter and howled. "Maria!!!"

"Calm down, Mark." Dumbledore said to him quietly. "We must take her to the hospital wing." His light blue gaze rested on James. "Mr. Potter, an assessment, if you please."

James cocked his head. "I feel…funny. Like…no. No, I don't know. It's too early to say. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore nodded. Mark took Maria from Sirius and started up to the castle. Noel, Remus, Lily, and Sirius trailed behind. Dumbledore still stared at James.

"Can you hear anything, James?"

"_I'm coming to find you, if it takes me all night…"_

"…I told you, I'm not sure yet."

"_Everything will be alright."_

James walked up to the castle.

- - - - - - - -

The clock was ticking obnoxiously. The Marauders, Lily, and Noel were sprawled in the hall outside the hospital wing. Dumbledore, Mark, Trista, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall were inside with Maria.

Poppy placed a hand on Maria's neck.

"Well?" Mark urged. Trista gripped his arm tightly.

Poppy frowned, moving her hand. Finally, she said, "She's alive."

Mark exhaled loudly. "Let me see." He put his hand on his daughter's throat. Yes, it was there – a faint pulse. Barely there, but still recognizable. "But how?" He looked at Dumbledore.

"I think we better get them in here to tell us what happened." He called the five Gryffindors inside.

"Well!?" Sirius wasted no time. "How is she? She's not…"

"Maria is alive." Dumbledore announced.

Lily and Noel hugged each other tightly. James gripped Remus's shoulder, who had started to cry quietly. Sirius stared at Dumbledore, unmoving.

"Perhaps you should tell us what happened."

James, being the only one capable of speech, told what happened down at the lake. He told the adults how he, Sirius, and Maria had been flustered as to how to kill Voldemort, and how Remus figured it out and shouted. Voldemort got mad and shot the Avada at Maria, who held her Pendant up in front of her.

"That's it!" Mark shouted. "That's why she didn't die!"

James looked confused. "Why?"

Mark spoke fast. "The Pendant. It has magical powers. It protected Maria. Serenity did the same thing in our seventh year. It recognized Maria as Rowena's Heir and absorbed the curse. Of course, since she was holding the Pendant, Maria still got some of the shock and pain from the curse. But the Pendant put her into an enchanted sleep that would preserve her soul and heal her slowly, while making Voldemort think he killed her!"

Sirius drew a breath. "Okay. So she's fine. How long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Ah. Well," Mark looked uncomfortable. "It, depends."

Sirius glared. "On what?"

"Well…on how resilient she was to the curse."

"And how do we know how resilient she was?"

Dumbledore intervened. "Sirius, please. Maria will wake up when she is ready. She may wake up in five minutes. We don't know."

Sirius seemed to accept that. "Okay…but…one more thing. Voldemort, he – he said something. About the Founders."

Dumbledore waited patiently.

Sirius seemed flustered. "He – he asked me, if – I loved Maria, and if I would do anything for her. Then, he said, he said he was willing to bet that – that James would, too." He blushed and shot a guilty look at his best friend. "What was he talking about?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah. He was playing up that legend again, was he?"

"What legend, sir?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Minerva interrupted. "The legend about Salazar and Rowena. Apparently, they were lovers. And then Godric decided that he wanted Rowena for himself. Some say that was the real cause of their fight. I say it's a bunch of nonsense."

James looked at Sirius, who was still blushing. 'I would never do that to you, Siri.' He thought.

"_I'm dreaming about those dreamy eyes."_

"Oh, good news everyone." James smiled.

Maria was singing in his head.

- - - - - - - -

The end of term was only a few days away. Sirius spent every waking moment by Maria's bedside. He was considerably cheered by the fact that she had taken to singing songs in James's head.

"_Why is she singing, sir?" James asked Dumbledore._

"_Oh, maybe just to let us know that she's alright. That charm came in handy, huh, Mr. Potter?"_

"_Oh, yes, sir. Now I've got one of my best friends singing endlessly in my head. At least she tells me what she's singing. But it's all Muggle rock music!"_

_Dumbledore laughed._

Now James was Sirius's favorite person. He would seek James out and ask him what Maria was singing, or ask him if she had said when she would wake up. Unfortunately, Maria didn't seem to be able to hear James the way he could hear her.

"_Her spirit's asleep, James. She probably thinks she's singing to herself. She always loved to sing," Mark told him._

Noel and Lily came wandering into the hospital wing, yawning.

"Sirius, it's midnight," Noel said. "Are you coming back?"

"Not tonight. I don't want her to wake up alone." Sirius said.

Lily smoothed back Maria's hair. "Sirius, you're going to make yourself sick. Go to bed. Remus and James are worried about you."

"Oh, speaking of James, did you ask him what she's singing now?"

Noel rolled her eyes. "She picked a song by The Used, another Muggle rock band. It's called 'Let It Bleed.' He thinks she picked it because there's a line in it that says 'if you feel like dying, you might wanna sing.' He said it explains why she won't shut up."

Sirius laughed quietly. "Yeah."

"Sirius, come to bed. We can watch over her, too." Lily said.

"No, it's okay." Sirius waved them away.

Noel shrugged. "Come get us if she wakes up."

"I will. Oh, by the way Lily," he said without looking at her.

"What?"

"You don't…believe what Voldemort said, do you?"

Lily looked at him. "I don't know. I don't think so. James wouldn't' do that. We wouldn't do that."

Sirius nodded.

- - - - - - - -

"_When the slumber of forever's called me home, I will not be gone, oh, you'll never be alone."_

James sighed. "Maria, I appreciate your singing, but please, _please,_ I wanna go to sleep!"

"_Well, James, just tune me out."_

James's eyes shot open. "Maria!?"

"_Yeah. Hey, can you go tell Sirius to wake me up? I can't seem to do it on my own."_

"Maria, you shouldn't wake up until you can do it on your own. You're still not fully healed."

"_Okay. So, this next song is – "_

"OKAY, OKAY!!" James woke Remus, and they went to the hospital wing.

- - - - - - - -

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up, eyes bleary. "James? Remus!"

James smiled. "Hey, Padfoot. Maria started talking to me!"

"She did? That's great!"

"Yeah. She said to wake her up."

"Wake her up?" Sirius looked confused.

"Just do it." Remus said.

Shrugging, Sirius reached out and shook Maria. "Hey…Mia…wake up!"

She didn't move. Sirius shook harder.

"…_it's not working, James. I guess you were right. You guys can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up…"_

James sighed and relayed Maria's message.

Sirius's face fell. "Well…I've waited this long. I guess I can wait a bit longer."

Remus and James exchanged glances.

"It's hard on all of us, Siri." Remus said.

Sirius just nodded. "I…I couldn't protect her…"

Remus shuffled his feet. James looked uncomfortable. "We did our best…she's still alive."

Sirius shook his head.

"Ugh!" James's hand flew to his chest. His heart contracted painfully.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"…_sorry…"_

Maria was crying.

- - - - - - - -

**a/n: How strange, huh? Well, nearing end. Next chapter, Maria will wake up, and we'll have the End of Term feast. Then…it'll be sequel time! Thanks, reviewers! Oh, BTW…can anyone guess lyrics I used? Here they are again (the first three are from the same song):**

"**I'm coming to find you if it takes me all night."**

"**Everything will be alright."**

"**I'm dreaming about those dreamy eyes."**

"**When the slumber of forever's called me home/I will not be gone/Oh, you'll never be alone."**

**They're not well known, but I guess they would be classified as punk or rock. Who knows, maybe I'll write you a short story if you get them right! :)**


	43. The Awakening

**Chapter 44 – The Awakening **

-

Sirius slipped into an uneasy sleep at Maria's bedside. He slumped in his chair, head resting on the side of the bed, his hand over her chest. Through his sleep, he could feel her weak heartbeat. It had been growing steadily stronger as days went by. Now, there was only one day left of term – tomorrow (today, rather) was the End-of-Term feast.

Restless thought fluttered through Sirius's mind as he slept. 'What if she never wakes up? What will I do…? Maria…Maria…'

"_She won't wake up. She'll never wake up. Why do you trust her so, Sirius? Just let her die already…"_

Sirius shook his head, murmuring. 'Dream, I'm…dreaming…'

_Sirius stood at the edge of the lake, watching once more as Voldemort aimed the Killing Curse at Maria. He was powerless to do anything, and then…time stopped._

_Maria turned to him and smiled. "I'm going to die for you, Sirius."_

_The curse hit, and he watched as she fell. _

-

_Maria opened her eyes, her voice ceasing to sing. She yawned, stretching out her muscles. "…where am I? Oh, boy, I woke up in the poppy field."_

_It seemed that she was in a small meadow. To her right was a stream, a large tree on its bank. The grass was very green, too green, in fact. "What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be fighting Voldemort!"_

"_Voldemort is gone, Maria."_

"_? Who's there?" Maria whipped her head around, searching._

"_He fled when he thought he killed you."_

_Something clicked in Maria's head. "Jenna…?"_

"_Yes." Jenna stepped out from behind the tree, smiling at Maria. Her blond hair hung in ringlets, and her grey-blue eyes were dancing._

"_Jenna!" Maria ran to her friend, throwing her arms around her…and falling flat on her face. "…what?"_

_Jenna looked sad. "Maria, you're not dead. You can't touch me."_

_Maria frowned._

"_So, how long have you been asleep?" Jenna bent down and picked a daisy._

_Maria watched her. "I don't know. A few days, maybe."_

"_Mmm. I wonder why you haven't gone back yet. You must have got hit hard."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Jenna tilted her head. "You were hit with the Killing Curse."_

"_What? But – you said I'm not dead!"_

"_Oh, don't get me wrong – you're not. You see, you must have held up your Pendant. It blocked a lot of the curse, but you still took some of it. You were put into an enchanted sleep by Rowena Ravenclaw. The sleep mimics death, while really restoring your health."_

"_How do you know all this?"_

_Jenna shrugged. "It gets a bit boring here."_

_Maria nodded slowly. "I see…Jen, where's Troy?"_

"_He already went on. He said…he said he couldn't bear to see you guys, knowing he couldn't be with you."_

"_?"_

"_We know all that goes on, Maria. We're in the Afterlife. I can watch you guys, and see how you're doing. I saw what happened during the fight."_

"_Oh…" Maria said. She twirled around in a little circle. "Say, Jenna, how do I get back?"_

"_Oh, I dunno."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Okay, okay, calm down! I was kidding!" Jenna sounded wistful. "It gets lonely here, you know."_

_Maria shrugged, nodding. "Okay…"_

"_Close your eyes. This might hurt."_

"_Wha – " _

_WHAM!_

_Everything went black._

-

Sirius was still in a light sleep when he felt Maria start to rustle her sheets. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting up slowly.

"MARIA!" he squealed, throwing himself on her.

"What – ahhh!" Maria fell back on her bed as Sirius smothered her in kisses.

"Oh" kiss "I'm so glad" kiss "you're alright" kiss "I was so worried" kiss "that you weren't" kiss "gonna make it!" kisskisskiss.

Maria laughed. "Sirius, Siri, please! I'm okay!" She gently pushed him back, smiling. "So...what time is it?"

"After midnight. Maybe even around three. Wait here, let me go get the Headmaster." Sirius took off.

Maria smiled, trying to rouse James with her thoughts. _"James…I'm awake."_

"_Hmmmm…what? Oh, Maria? Really?"_

"_Yeah. Wake the others."_

"_We'll be there in a minute!"_

Maria fluffed her pillows and laid back.

-

Dumbledore called Madame Pomfrey in to check Maria over one last time. The nurse announced that she would be just fine, and then went off muttering about reckless children.

Noel, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus took turns hugging Maria…well, they tried, until Remus wouldn't let go. So Sirius just _had_ to hit him with a pillow, and that _of course_ started an all-out Marauder pillow fight. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mark, and Trista stood off to the side to watch.

"So she made a full recovery, Headmaster?" Mark asked quietly.

"So it would seem," Dumbledore replied. "I am quite surprised. Most people would have been sick for weeks on end after that. But then, Maria is remarkably like Rowena. After all, she looks just like her."

Mark nodded. "We were so surprised…she could have been Rowena's twin."

Dumbledore nodded. "There is one thing, however…"

The adults listened intently.

"I am not sure how Maria came to be in that meadow. She should have been asleep. I do not know if that really was Miss Carlson she saw, or not. I…believe we should keep a watch over her."

Minerva frowned. "I do not understand, Headmaster."

"You won't. None of us will. We just have to wait."

The Marauders' playful screams were dampened by the gloom of the adults.

-

"…and so we come to the end of another year. I have to admit, I had some doubts about our making it through the rest of the year together. But everyone injured made a full recovery. I am especially glad to announce that Miss Maria Ravenwood has indeed made a full recovery."

There was scattered applause from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherins were looking at her as if they'd rather she'd died.

"So, without further ado, the House Cup! Recent points have been awarded to Maria, along with James and Noel Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans. So…it seems that Gryffindor has won the House Cup! Congratulations to them! Please, now, enjoy this last feast!"

Dumbledore sat down. Remus hugged Maria as, around them, all Gryffindors laughed and celebrated. Over at the Slytherin table, Lucius Malfoy could be heard saying, "What, she got fifty points for being hit with the Killing Curse? What a gyp!"

Maria frowned.

"Ignore them!" Remus said. "We're here to have fun."

At that moment, Sirius slid into the seat on Maria's other side. Remus smiled. "I have to go," he murmured, slipping away to Noel as Sirius scooted in.

"Maria, I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it.

She giggled. "Sirius…"

"Hey, Maria…?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her slowly. "I love you."

"…I love you, too."

-

"Come on, come on! We're not gonna get a good compartment if you don't hurry up!" Lily shouted to the guys, who were dragging behind herself, Maria, and Noel.

"We're coming, Lily!" James yelled back, winking at her.

"Men," Noel rolled her eyes, jerking her trunk. "Will they ever change?"

"Probably not," Maria responded, dragging out her CD player.

"Maria, you can't use those on the train, can you?" Lily asked.

"Why couldn't I?"

"I thought electronic devices didn't work because of the magic."

Maria shrugged. "Well, we'll find out." She drew the headphones on over her ears and turned it on. Music blasted. She grinned and gave Lily a thumbs-up, mouthing lyrics.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Everything always works out for her. If it were one of us, the batteries would have melted into acid."

Noel smiled, stepping into an empty compartment. "This one looks good." She dropped her bag, all of them having already put up their trunks, and sat. Lily sat down next to her, Maria flopping down across from them. **"TIGER ARMY NEVER DIE!"**

Lily and Noel looked confused. Remus entered, laughing. "Maria and Muggle rock music are like this," he explained, crossing his fingers. "Although I think Tiger Army are classified as 'psychobilly.'"

That just confused them even more.

"Never mind," Remus grinned as James and Sirius entered.

"Hey, we're free!" James said loudly. "What are we gonna do over the summer?"

"Um," Lily shrugged.

"Dunno." Noel said.

"Something fun." Remus added.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"_My love, it is a black rose,"_ Maria sang. James stared pointedly at her. "_Held out to you by the hand of fate…and as this dark romance grows…"_ She noticed James staring. "What do you want?"

"We're **trying **to figure out what we're going to do over the summer."

"Oh. Uh, jeez, that's a tough one. I dunno. There'll be plenty of time to decide later, right?" She looked hopeful.

James grinned. "Put your headphones back on."

The train rumbled and clanged over the tracks. The girls and Marauders talked, laughed, and ate chocolate frogs. Nobody discussed what had happened. In the bright daylight, it could almost have been a dream.

Besides, there was always tomorrow.

-

**a/n: WOW. I'm finished! Did you guys like it? I had fun writing it. Now, I guess I can get started on a sequel. Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much for reviewing! I 3 you all! –hugs- Please check out the sequel when I get it up. I promise it'll be good! **


End file.
